


Child of the Cross

by MasterAssassinAura



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: 18th Century, AU, American Revolution, Assassin Creed Fanfiction, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassins, Butterfly Effect, Child of the Cross, F/M, Family, Gen, Liam Has A Sister, Light Romance, Minor death, OC death, Revenge, Shay is married with a kid, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterAssassinAura/pseuds/MasterAssassinAura
Summary: Catherine is the only living child of Shay Cormac, but she never followed in her father's footsteps. She ran a simple tavern with her mother until one day she ran into one native boy, and tragedy strikes in Catherine's life. She has a choice to wither to become an Assassin or become a Templar like her father.





	1. Catherine Rose Cormac

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to repost each chapter since I lost track of what I posted, but I will be making edits weekly to it. :)

Shay lingered in the doorway as he watched his only daughter sleep. He was amazed that a seven-year-old was able to infiltrate his ship without to being caught. He always knew Catherine was a clever child, more clever than he gave credit for. The Sea Captain didn't know how he was going to explain his delay to Master Kenway, or why he had a young child accompanying him. Before he left, Shay pressed his lips to his snoozing daughter's forehead. He shut the door behind him as he walked across deck where Gist was waiting for him.

"How is our lil stowaway?" Gist chuckled as he leaned on the railing of the ship.

"Asleep, I dunno how I am going to explain to her mother that she slipped onto the Morrigan."

Gist nodded, "Why not bring her along?"

"Are you mad? She's a child."

"I mean educate her about the Order! Imagine the assist she could be in a decade."

Shay shook his head, "I will leave that decision to her." when she's older… as] soon as I find that blasted box then I can be her father."

Gist nodded, "Aye….well, I don't think anyone would mind if you show up with a child… Lee might get his knickers in a twist, but the Grand Master should be understanding." Gist looked behind Shay and cleared his throat with a smile. "Someone is up again."

"Papa?" Catherine's childish voice spoke up.

Shay had to blink twice before he could register that his seven-year-old daughter caught him off by surprise.

Shay turned around, "Cathy… Lass, you should be in bed." He picked her up with a quick scoop.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes before laying her head on his shoulder. Her curls gently brushed against his shaven cheek, "I couldn't sleep."

Shay let a faint smile spread his lips, "Of course," He thought of an idea to hope to get the child to calm down for the evening. "Come with me."

He walked up the steps and around to take the wheel from a sailor that had taken the night shift. The crew of the Morrigan was sailing through the night to get to New York. The sailor gave a short and quick nod before departing down below to get

He set the little girl down on the wooden deck. He kicked a wooden crate over to be a makeshift step stool for the child, so she could take control of the wheel. Shay made sure to have a tighter grip on the wheel knowing very well that she didn't have the strength to steer the ship.

"Now, my lovely lass," he smiled, "the ship is yours to command… we are at half-sail where our speed is cut in half. Give it command to full sail for full speed."

"Is this the fastest ship in the Atlantic papa?" She almost squeaked, her brown eyes shined with wonder. Shay felt so much pride for his only child, but he also felt regret for leaving his family so often.

He smiled, "yes my love." A thought pounded in his mind for a moment, the idea of Catherine one day piloting her own ship.

"Full sail!" She squeaked loud enough to be heard past the waves.

There were a couple sailors that had a look of confusion when they heard the small voice, but soon chuckled when they saw the captain's daughter. Shay could hear the comments of calling her mini Cormac, or small captain.

Shay looked down at his precious daughter, who chuckled when the wind and sea air hit her face. It stung his heart to know that he would have to leave behind his girl once again, but it was all worth it for the greater good. He was going to make sure she got a safe future and the childhood she deserved.

7 years later...

Catherine's mind was caught off guard by that night from many years ago but was snapped back to her present life in her mother's tavern.

The pub was lively for a Sunday evening, but it kept Catherine and her mother, Rose, busy. The pub was slowly dying of the nightly crowd, for a new fresh work week to begin tomorrow. The young girl of 14 hummed as she set a tray of empty pints onto the counter. Her mother filled them.

The Snowdrop was one of the most thriving pubs in the Boston Harbor. The patrons were mostly made up of men who worked nearby on the docks and sailors from incoming ships. Catherine had been helping her mother since she was big enough to carry a tray and bring drinks. Most would argue that it wasn't a proper setting to raise a child in, but Rose did her best to run the tavern and be a single mother. Rose would fight anyone who would say that she was a poor parent.

"Little Rosie! Another Drink," one of the patrons cried out.

Little Rosie was a nickname that the patrons had dubbed Catherine since she shared her mother's bright red hair and glowing personality. She looked like a smaller version of Rose when she would carry the drink tray, but as the years passed her hair grew to a darker shade of red, almost like the last color of fall before the leaves began to die. Her mother said that she began to look like her father, even her height was taller than the average woman of the colonies, but it didn't make her less pretty. In fact, she shared her light brown eyes with her father, they were Catherine's favorite feature and showed that she always had a piece of him with her.

Freckles were lightly sprinkled across her cheeks with pale skin which would always seem to red and puffy at any time of year whether it be the cold harsh winter or the blistering heat of summer. Her appearance would get her picked on when she was a child. The other children in the burrows would pick on Catherine, dubbing her a follower of Satan due to her red hair and pale skin. She never let it bother her, Rose had always told her to never be doubtful of herself.

Catherine walked over to the patron, "Paul, don't you have a wife and newborn son to go back too?" She poured him more of a drink. Her voice was laced with her Irish heritage.

Both of her parents were proud people from Ireland, her mother had been born in Dublin with her older brother, while her father was the child of Irish immigrants in New York from what she was told.

The man gave a low chuckle,"I promise lass, this is my last one before I head home."

"I will hold it to ya." Catherine let a smile teased her lips before walking back to the counter. "I think that might be the end of rounds tonight." She sat the tray down to make it easier to lean on the counter to stare up at her mother.

Rose cleaned one of the pint cups, before putting it under the bar, "Good, I need you in bed in early tonight, I have errands to run in town tomorrow and need your help." Her mother's accent was slightly heavier than hers.

Catherine made a slight face that said she had other plans in mind, "I'm going to meet up with James tomorrow. Later in the evening." She knew her mother's chores and errands =would take all day and well into the evening.

James Quinn was one of Catherine's oldest friends, they had known each other since Catherine had pushed James into the mud for whacking her with a stick. Catherine was just shy of seven while he was a strapping boy of nine. Though they had a strong friendship, there seemed to be rumors of romance for the two children, maybe possible marriage, but Catherine didn't let that simple gossip get the best of her.

Rose made a face, her daughter made it sound like a plan, instead of a request. "Oi? What are you exactly planning on doing, my sweet child."

"We are going to King's Street and-"

Rose cut off her daughter from speaking any further. "Isn't little James the one who has been leading small protest around the city against the British? Eh?"

"About that-"

"The lad isn't going to drag you down this dangerous road?" Rose gave a firm look to her only child, "I don't want you to go to these gatherings."

Catherine didn't want her mother to know what her true intentions were. "It's nothing, just spending the day with a friend," she lied to her mother, which she knew better.

Catherine felt as her lie was justified. The truth was that a small group of the colonist was planning a surprise protest in front of the State House. Catherine only started to join these secret meetings with James a few months ago after she had watched her mother almost lose the pub. They would have lost everything due to the British Parliament's tax laws that were passing one after another. It was time to speak up. The world was changing and there were whispers of revolution on the horizon.

Rose was quiet for barely a minute before grabbing her only daughter's chin and looking her in the eyes. "Just be careful my love."

"I will Ma, but you gotta agree James has the right idea." Catherine leaned in to whisper to her mom in case if any loyalist happened to be in the room. "The British can't just tax us whatever they want. We almost lost this place due to it."

Her mother took a slight breath, her daughter was so stubborn just like her father. This girl was filled with so much pride that sometimes she didn't see clearly. Rose took a moment to think about her estranged husband of almost 15 years. Catherine had only seen her father a few times in her life. One of the times, it scared the living daylights out of Rose, she had found out Catherine had snuck aboard her husband's ship and ended up in New York for a solid month when she was only seven years old. Rose knew Catherine looked up to and admired her father, but she prayed Catherine would never know the true nature of her father's work.

"Let me worry about the taxes, love."

Rose had told Catherine that she recently came into money that would help the taxes that were piling up on their doorsteps, but that was false. The single mother had written a letter of desperation to her distant husband. Within that month sending that letter, she was informed her taxes would be paid by a third party. She could remember how grateful she was to receive that letter, the wax seal that bore a cross from a man that ended the letter with H.K. She never asked questions on who her husband worked for. Even though, she knew. She despised seeing those initials at the bottom of the letter.

"What about the rest of the colonies?"

Rose shushed her daughter, "We will talk about that later, now can you go clean the table in the corner?"

Catherine huffed a little but obeyed her mother knowing that conversation would never come.

"One more thing," Rose called out to her, "Do you promise you won't cause any trouble, love? If you can do that for me, you can go tomorrow."

Catherine replied with a smile. "Alright Ma."

"But I still need your help for tomorrow."

Catherine kissed her cheek, "Sure Ma." Catherine smiled for a moment like she wanted to ask for something, but wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"What is it girl?"

"Is da's letter here yet?" She asked as she played with her fingers.

"Yes, I tucked it away on your desk." Rose sat a pint of ale on the counter, "Happy birthday, darling. His letter had arrived earlier than expected.

Every year around her birthday, which wasn't until the 20th of March, she would receive a letter from her father. She would write back, but no one knew where to send it, so she tucked the letter away with others she stored throughout the years until he could come home. His last visit was when she was only eleven.

Rose looked at her only daughter, how she had aged through the years, she was still stubborn like her father, but she had his determination. She knew her daughter was going to be an extraordinary person. There was no ounce of evil or cruelty in Catherine's body, and she knew the difference between right, and wrong. Even though with all this trouble brewing in Boston, she stood up for what she believed in and had a strong sense of justice.

One wish Rose had for Catherine was to be happy.

Catherine lit her small bedroom with oil lamps that hung from her walls. A soft warm glow was cast over the light pink walls that had faded over the years. The chipping paint was covered with realistic drawings of the ships in port, the people of Boston, and sometimes of patrons of the inn. She had a unique gift of drawing anything from memory.

The room was decorated with a desk, a bed, and a single wardrobe. She didn't have many clothes besides a few dresses, skirts, tops, and a single pair of trousers. A single shelf was nailed to her wall with a few dolls lining it with a couple books that she read in her spare time. Her mother made sure she knew how to read and write unlike most women of her time.

Catherine walked straight to her desk to find the envelope. She looked forward to his letter every year. She wasn't exactly close to her father, but she still adored him. He was a good father when he was home. There was an unspoken grudge that Catherine held against the man, but she never said it out loud. At least he made sure they were taken care of with the money he had flow to them. Catherine never knew what hunger felt like.

The closed parcel was laid out on her desk. Where a water stain was on the bottom righthand corner. She could tell it had been through quite a journey, but she didn't hesitate to open it. In the folded letter there was a silver pendant with a red bead sitting on top of it tied on a black string. The girl recognized it as the tree of life. The tree of life was depicted as tree branches reaching for the sky, while the roots spreading below the earth. Celtic beliefs said that trees were the link between heaven and earth. Their Irish heritage was an important aspect in the house.

The letter had a neat and cursive handwriting, [this comma feels unnecessary] she recognized as her father's. She sat on her bed to read it pulling her knees to her chest as she relaxed against the headboard.

My lovely lass,

Catherine hummed with a smile, he would always start his letter like that.

You are another year older, but I am frowning to know that I have to miss your beautiful smile and your adoring eyes that mirror mine. Each star I see every night reminds me of your freckles that cover cheeks. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about your red curly hair that you share with your mothers.

There isn't a day where I don't think about you. Almost 15 years old, and I've missed out so much of your life. I apologize to Cathy, but I promise we will soon see each other, I just don't know when. I then promise you to take to out on the Morrigan like we always talked about when you were little. I know you have grown into a beautiful woman, but I will rush back home soon as I hear I lads banging on your door for a courtship. I swear, I'll be home before you are to be married, I will be there to walk you down the aisle. You will make the most beautiful bride, and have even more beautiful children. A thing my grandmother always said, "Cormac's never had ugly children."

I am getting ahead of myself, I wish you could never grow, that you could stay that lil girl I left in her bed. I will see you soon, I promise.

With Love,

Your Father.

Shay P. Cormac

Catherine held the letter close to her chest, before placing it down on her desk. She stood up and walked to the mirror to place the necklace around her neck.

The next morning came quickly after the busy night they had. Catherine was already up before her mother to start the day. She was in the small kitchen grabbing a slice of bread and margarine for a small and quick breakfast. The girl promised that she would meet James near Kings Street later on in the afternoon. All she needed was an excuse to slip by her mother later on that day, she never got a yes, or a no from her mother about meeting the older boy. Nonetheless, she was waiting for her mom to wake up, they needed to make an order for new barrels of ale, to purchase new traps for the rats, along with to get new bar stools since a few of them were falling apart.

Catherine sat on a bar stool munching on her breakfast before pulling her boots on. She decided to put on a pair of trousers instead of a skirt, or a dress. Her shirt was one of her white blouses with a green waistcoat and thick leather belt that held her breeches up. She believed that skirts and dresses would restrict her movements. The girl only wore them when she worked in the pub or shopping. The girl moved to a small mirror as she hummed a sea shanty as she brushed and braided her. It only took a quick moment to examine her hair.

Her mother came into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day, "What are you wearing?"

Catherine shrugged, "I told you, I am meeting James later," She pulled two strands of her hair down that rounded her face. "I'll be downstairs if you need me,"

"Cathy…" Rose gave her a warning look, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Aye aye, ma." She gave a slight salute.

The teenager gave herself one hard look before moving away from the mirror to walk downstairs, but she stopped at the base of the stairwell. She looked at the unique frame that hung on the pale grey walls of the pub, it was a flower that was pressed between two glasses in an ebony wood frame. It wasn't any old flower, this flower was called a snowdrop. It was Rose's favorite flower, one that Catherine's father would bring her when he stopped for a visit. This was a gift he bought for Catherine when she was born and had hung over her crib. She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed it on the glass, "I'm heading out Da. See ya when I see ya."

From what she read in his letter, it sounded like he was coming home soon. The young patriot grabbed her coat before setting out. Slightly wondering what it would have been like if her father, Shay Patrick Cormac, was part of her life and what would it be like


	2. A Trip into Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up everyone! A more recent update of this fic is on Fanfiction.net which has about 24 chapters ahead than this. I am just trying to have more coverage on my fic.

The golden rays over the city were slowly turning into a setting sunset, Catherine promise to meet her mother on King's Street in two hours. She was only a block away from where she promised to meet James. She leaned against a brick building in an alley watching the busy hive of the Boston streets and its people. The array of smells filled her nose, but the strongest smell was the fresh bread from the bakery across the street. She knew it was too late in the evening for bread to be made, maybe for fresh stock tomorrow? She started to form a small craving for Mrs. McCree's sweet bread, the owner of the bakery. The young girl wondered how long until James would be here while she shifted her pockets for a shilling until she realized she left her money at home. She mentally cursed herself but gave up. Truth there was a cold nip in the air, it was an early march and a fresh pack of snow had hit Boston early this morning.

She kept warm with her overcoat and scarf wrapped around her neck that her mother bought for her birthday. It was a beautiful cotton green scarf with tassels hanging from the end, she was even so lucky to get a matching hat that kept her ears warm. She didn't mind the cold, in fact, she always looked forward to the first snowfall every year.

She returned her focus was on the crowd of people who had a life of their own, Catherine loved this city to the very fiber of her being, sure it had political issues, but she grew up here and this town was her home. The streets of Boston were her playground as a child. She even played in the tunnels underground of the city, it was a popular place for her and James would play hide and seek. The other children were too terrified to even go down below.

After an entirety, James finally appeared weaving in and out of the crowd. Catherine fixed her position on the building, "You finally came. I was starting to doubt you'd show up." She smiled when he approached the younger girl

"Well, I had to finish my work on those horseshoes." James was a blacksmith apprentice, he successfully made his status as a journeyman and started earn coin for his work. He made fine work and was destined to be a damn good blacksmith one day.

He was a young man that was almost in his 17th year, he was a few inches taller than the girl. James' eyes were the color of a swirling forest green. He had thick brown hair that was kept in a short brown stubby p ponytail, so it didn't interfere with his work.

Catherine snorted through her nose when she noticed a smudge of ash on his face. She licked her thumb and rubbed his cheek to remove the speck, "I can see that, looks like you brought your work with ya."

James had a sort of bashful look, but quickly hide it before Catherine could see it. "Why not?" He gave a grin before other thoughts cloud his mind. "Cathy, I believe we might have a turning point today."

He had a deep hatred for the British parliament because of all the laws and acts they placed. Catherine and her Mother were lucky enough to scape by, but her friend, James, his family lost it all and ended up losing their home and move into a tiny one bedroom flat for his mother and 4 siblings. James moved out to find work where he was offered an apprenticeship and housing. He sent whatever money he made to his mother, who lived in the southern district of Boston. He started working as an apprentice at the mere age of 12 years old, which seemed to be too young to be worried about money, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

With everything that was going on, there was one thing that never changed. His feelings for Catherine. When he would go visit his mother once a month, she would always ask when he was going to announce his feelings to her to have a courtship, and maybe even marriage in the future. She was only a few years younger but would make a wonderful wife and mother someday. Her birthday was around the corner, and soon she would be 15…his mother married when she was 16. Would it be wrong to spend the rest of his life with his best friend?

"Today, we are going to make our points known that we don't want the British parliament," Catherine spoke up distracting him from his thoughts.

Catherine can admit that she did lie to her mother about the purpose of meeting James today, but hopefully, she could sneak out of the crowd and avoid her mother's gaze once it started. If not, better beg forgiveness than ask for permission. What could the worst happen?

"Your right, think about the damage they already caused… The death of a child."

An 11-year-old boy named Christopher Seider was in the crossfire of protest in front of a loyalist, who open fired into the mob. It happened only 11 days ago that was still in fresh in everyone's mind. Samuel Adams had arranged the service of the young boy's funeral. It was a very somber occasion with over 2,000 people attending. All Catherine could think about was the poor boy's parents as their son was an innocent victim.

Catherine's mother, Rose, had been worried about Catherine's activities with James ever since the incident. "My ma almost talked me out of coming tonight,"

James could understand his friend's mother worry, "Well, Your mother needs not to fret because you're in my safe hands tonight." She pushed off the wall and walked off with him.

Just for a moment, a thought lingers in Catherine's mind, that she should turn around and go find her mother. James would argue that it was just her nerves since it was her first protest, and shouldn't let fear run her life.

She was a mere girl of 14, what could she offer to this fight, right? According to James, everything, she was going to be of one out of thousands of people who stood for this fight. Rumor of revolution was around the corner and the very subject was a match ready to strike to start a spark on this powder keg.

Catherine hummed with the agreement but unfortunately did not obverse her stepping when came to the curve that had a loose cobblestone. She slipped off and fell through the air almost landing on her hip when a stranger quickly stepped to divert her fall. The stranger grabbed hold of her arm and yank her back before she could hit the ground.

Catherine looked up at the stranger with a mixture of shock and apparition to her savior. A young boy that was obviously a native, who looks to be her age, or maybe older. His dark brown hair was shaken out with a simple braid near his forehead, and his tan skin was covered in a deerskin clothing with a white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Any local colonist would be baffled by the sight of the young lad, but not Catherine, she glued to his amber eyes with curiosity on why he could be here.

Catherine smiled at the lad before giving her thanks, "I appreciate you catching me," She slipped her arm away back to her side,

where the boy quickly retracted his arm back. "You're welcome,"

So, he spoke the King's English, but that didn't surprise her at all. She had heard stores of the Indians and their local tribes, not from her mother, but her father, who apparently has done business with them in the past and was told that were very noble people, and needed to be respected as such.

While she was examining him, the boy couldn't help but have a quick look over her, she differently was different from the colonist women here and her voice….it had a weird accent to it that he could pick out. She could see the puzzled look on his face, "What's wrong? Never seen a girl before?" She asked in a smug, but teasing tone.

The native's face changed a red Rosie shade, before speaking, obviously embarrassed he was caught looking. "No, I uh…never seen a woman from the colonies dressed like that before."

At the time Catherine didn't know that this was the first time the lad came into the city, but she was willing to let the comment go all the same. "I like to dress practical, and you can't very well do much in a dress."

She held out her hand towards the boy, it was time for introductions, all the while ignoring James who looked unnerved that she was talking to a random Mohawk. Truth was that he was almost was going to come to her rescue when the lad jumped in to grab her last minute, unaware their connections of their fate were intertwined forever now. "I am Catherine Cormac, but you may call me Cathy."

The boy looked unsure before he took it, "Rah…Connor," He seemed unsure about his name, but Catherine was not going to question the lad when he seemed to be wary of his surroundings.

James made a loud noise in the back of his throat, to get her attention, "I think it is about time we head onwards, we did promise to meet up with the others fifteen minutes ago."

Catherine looked at James with strong annoyance before agreeing, "Yes we must, but thanks again Connor."

James put a hand on the base of her back to steer her away from the native, hoping soon that she saw the boy again.

Connor watches Catherine walked off with her comrade, unaware that they would meet again in a few hours. He walked away to go find Achilles after he had finished the task he was set out to go do. He couldn't help but give one glance at the red-headed girl.

Catherine walked away from the boy with James who seemed unsettled from the accouter, "I was close to catching you,"

"It's alright,"

"I don't trust natives,"

Catherine bit her tongue from lashing out at James, there were horrendous rumors about how the natives were cannibals and murder anyone who came across them. Catherine learned to ignore them and just laugh. James, on the other hand, hated them….His father was killed during the French and Indian war, but what was more disturbing is how they found his body. The man was scalped and left for dead, just leaving him there to rot.

But Catherine knew not all natives were like this.

Ahead of the young teenagers were a gathering crowd of protesters where they easily slip into the front of the crowd. A rock whizzed past the redhead and almost hit the captain of the redcoats if he didn't duck. She recognized the captain as Thomas Preston, he was a timed man, an honest one. He looked overwhelmed by the plight of the mob. He was trying to plead with the people to return home, but he his voice was drowned out by the angry crowd.

"Oi! Go back to England, you lobsterbacks!" James shouted beside her before throwing a rock at the small troop, he succeeds his target when the rock his Captain Preston in the face who stumbled back.

Catherine felt slightly appalled by the actions of her friend. Yes, the rights of the colonists were being hinged upon, but these soldiers were humans too. There were only 4,000 soldiers in the city of Boston out of 15,000, which seemed to overwhelm the people. Jobs were scarce due to the soldiers looking for work since their pay wasn't well.

Focusing on the redcoats, they had their muskets at the ready in case if anyone brandished a weapon. She did a quick head count to see that there were only eight soldiers, plus Captain Preston. Yet, there was someone lingering behind the wall of soldiers. This person was an older man in his mid-fifties that wore a navy blue coat that was made out fine rich materials with a cloak over his left shoulder. He was armed with a sword on his hip and pistol on the other. A red waistcoat was under the coat with cotton white trousers and knee-high boots that looked to be newly shined. His age was shown through the grey streaks in his hair and the crow's feet behind his eyes, but what was the most defined behind him was cool grey eyes that showed years of experience.

Catherine quietly study the nobleman when a wave of familiarity washed over her

Catherine looked up at her father as the ship began to dock, there on the deck was a gentleman who was waiting to greet the captain. Shay kneeled down next to the girl, "Can you stay by my side? Don't wander off…You've already scared the daylights out of me."

Catherine nodded, "Yes papa,"

Shay seemed to accept her answer before walking down the plank holding her hand, the 7-year-old stayed close to her Father's side. He helped her down the plank where the well-dressed man was waiting for them, but gist was already talking to him

"Sorry for the delay sir, we had a slight situation." Gist scratched the back of his neck, "more of a small one."

"A small one?"

The well-dressed man looked passed the quartermaster and at the little girl that was standing by the sea captain. "I see…"

Her father wiped that nervous look on his face, "This is my daughter,"

Catherine smiled as she pulled her hand away from Shay and walked up to the man, "Hello, I am Catherine Cormac, it's my fault that my father is late, not his." She held out her hand to greet him. "Please to meet you,"

The older man changed his stern looking face to faint a smile, "All things considered, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss. Cormac." He bowed to her eye level to shake her hand. "My name is Haytham Kenway, tell me…how on earth did you caused his delay."

"I snuck aboard his ship, and was only discovered 2 days into his voyage…"

He hummed a small chuckle at the child. "That is very impressive for someone so young,"'

"Not really, it was easy because I fit inside a barrel."

Haytham stood back up, "Your daughter has quite the wit."

"I am afraid she gets that from her mother."

"I see…Shay, you can leave Catherine with the kitchen staff, I am sure they can keep a proper eye on her until after we finish talking."

Shay turned to Gist, "Gist, do you mind?"

"Aye Captain," He looked down at the little girl, "Why don't you find something sweet to snack on, shall we?"

She took Gist hand to allow them to walk away unaware that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

Haytham Kenway

That was the man she was looking, he had aged some since the last time she had seen him, but she doubted he would recognize Catherine.

She was able to maintain focus on Kenway even though her thoughts had drifted. Haytham was talking to a man in a brown coat like he was giving the man an order that Catherine couldn't hear. The fairly well-dressed man handed the other man a musket. The whole scene gave the young girl a suspicious feeling. A single gunshot could cause this whole situation to explode into a disaster.

Innocence could die.

She tried to get James attention, but he shouting along with the crowd. She decided on a last-second decision to slip away from James. She was able to

The Irish girl followed the man from a distance. A light hand grasped her shoulder which caused her to turn around on her heels to see the Native boy, Connor. She almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden grasp of her shoulder.

"You're following him too?" He asked sincerely

Catherine nodded, "Aye, something isn't right about him." She explained before going into any more detail.

Connor seemed to understand, "Stay close then,"

The man was unaware of the two teenagers that tailed him through the backstreets. When he would glance over his shoulder. They dodged his line of sight behind an obstacle that impaired his view of them, Catherine was excellent at the art of stealth without ever using it. The man rounded a corner out of sight of two kids and was quickly making a quick pace to his destination.

In a slow concerted blink, Catherine's world faded into blues and greys. Connor was a glowing gold to her, which didn't seem odd, friends or family was usually a solid gold. Their target was bright red like he was tagged.

For as long as the girl remember she was blessed with this "sixth sense". One day she discovered it when she was a small four-year-old girl that lost Rose at the market. An overpowering urge, almost like a whispers that co-mixed with her version, pulled the little girl to her mother, who was hysteric about her being lost, but was so relieved to see her safe and sound. It took her years to figure out to have access to this vision, she mastered it by the age nine and was crowned master of hide and seek by James. No one knew about her extraordinary ability, maybe she received it from her father?

Catherine took point as they walked around the corner and watched the man climbed a ladder to the rooftops of Boston. Catherine soon realized what Kenway had put this man up to do. Connor came to the same conclusion as her and quickly, but quietly ran after the man, following him onto the roof. Catherine quickly followed the native as well with her vision still active, she could still Kenway, who was red down below, she could even see James, but another golden figure was walking towards him, it was her mother. She looked frightened and worried. Catherine felt guilt overridden her at the worried sight of her mother who was probably just looking for her.

Catherine happened to look over to see the man ready to fire, her stomach became a twisted knot. Knowing her mother, and best friend was in the line of fire of the British. This man was going to spook the British and caused havoc. The troops would open fire on the crowd. All these thoughts compiled in her mind at once, but she was frozen in her spot unsure what to do.

Until Connor took charge.

Connor ran out of his hiding place behind a chimney and pulled out his tomahawk that seemed to glimmer in the chilly Boston air. Blood splattered onto the snowy shingles as the man fell to his knees where Connor caught the man.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief, everything was right, everything was safe. She slipped out of her vision and went to join Connor to hear the man's final words

"Your plot has ended," Connor spat with a hint of victory in his tone.

The man cracked a smile, "Not Quiet,"

That was when Catherine realized that this was not over.

That is when she saw him

Across the rooftops from where they stood was a man dressed in an olive green coat with a wicked smile. He had cold wild eyes, which were filled with the thirst of desperation. He had a mustache that covered his cruel thin lips. He held a flintlock pistol that was ready and loaded. The words formed on Catherine's lips, but no sound came out of them, for it was too late.

BANG!

Catherine watched hopeless horror as the British troops fired upon the crowd, her mother was in the front. She had to do something, she had to get her mother away, but she was so scared that she was frozen to her spot, and was helpless as she watched her mother go down after the first line of fire.

There comes a time in everyone's lives where they should have never left the house in the morning. She rethought over and over her head if she would have just stayed with her mother. The world seemed quiet for a moment until she saw her mother hit the ground.

Catherine was able to regain herself from going into shock, "MOTHER!"

Connor quickly ran to her view grabbing her arm, "We have to go," They had been spotted, not by the redcoats, but by Kenway. He had pointed right at them informing the soldiers that it was them that had fired. Not the man with the cruel mustache. It didn't take her long to figure that Kenway and the man were on it together. Catherine needed to get down there to her mother. She didn't care if a thousand redcoats were in her way, she just had to see her mother. It should have been Catherine that was down there, not Rose.

"We have to go now!" Connor exclaimed

The mob of people was fleeing, while James stood by Rose trying to help her stand. Her blood was staining his shirt and was gushing down her dress as she leaned on him for support.

"Meet me at the Snowdrop pub by the harbor! It's a safe spot, I promise!"

Connor went to argue, but saw the panic look on her face, but nodded to show he understood her reasoning. The girl was unaware of the pain that Connor felt for losing his own mother many years ago….

Catherine took a leap of action as she jumps straight from the rooftops onto a vendors stall tarp and rolled right off onto her feet. "Go!" She caught Connor still looking down at her, but that was the only response she could give him at the moment as red coats came charging at them.

He dispersed from her line of sight, in her mind, she hoped that he would be okay.

Catherine ran through the fleeing mob to get her mother, but a red coat soldier stepped in her way to stop her. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she quickly grabbed hold of his musket and bashed him in the face quickly with one thrust.

She managed to push him to aside and kept running to Rose in which James had carried her mother down a side alley. Catherine quickly ran into their small hiding spot and fell to her knees at the sight of Rose, "Mother,"

She looked almost like a ghost with her deathly pale skin from the blood loss, her once lovely blue dress was now ruined with a large growing splotch of blood growing on her stomach. Catherine was scared to touch her, but only manage teary expression

James looked to be out of breath and terrified as her, "C-Cathy, what the hell?"

"I d-didn't do it…I am so sorry." She reached out to grab her hand

"L-love…" Rose took it and gave it a slight squeeze almost like she was telling her it would be okay. "I-I know."

"Ma…Shhh, don't talk, we will get you to a doctor." Catherine was on the verge of tears, but she had to stay strong for her mom. "Come on, James help me!"

James nodded, "There is a doctor not too far from here."

With James assistance, they were able to get Rose standing using him as a support. They slowly made their way through the chaotic streets of Boston. Catherine didn't know how, but they manage to avoid British troops who were looking for her and Connor. James had picked up Rose bridal style as he carried her through the threshold of the doctors home. "We need help! We got someone who has been shot."

The doctor peeked his head out of a room and fixed his spectacles as he came into the room to see Rose. "Oh my, bring her into my office." James laid Rose on the table who was fading in and out.

Catherine tried not to sob, she was being held together by a thread. "C-can you help my mom?"

The man started his examination of her wound and looked pale, "I am unsure, it's close to her stomach, but I'll try my best to help your mother. Please wait out in the hall."

Catherine was frozen in her spot, but James pulled her out to wait.

The door quickly closed behind the doctor; leaving Catherine to pray for the first time in her life.


	3. Last Goodbye

Chapter 3: Alone

Catherine sat against James' shoulder as they listen to the sounds of Rose cries of pain. Over the sound of the muffled cries was the ticking noise of the grandfather clock that hung on the wall. Each tick reminded Catherine that her mother was slipping away with each second. She could only sit there and blame herself. Catherine blamed herself, she couldn't believe she had caused this, it was all her fault…she didn't know her mother would make it, or not. Doctor Lyle White was a well-known doctor through these parts and from what James told her, he was the best doctor to treat Rose.

An hour passed since they came into the clinic with Rose, but there was no word of her condition yet. Chances were high for infection, but James tried his best to comfort Catherine. He was holding her in his arms as they slouched against the wall. Her face was expressionless as they sat there and waited for news.

James had peeked outside once in a while to keep an eye out for any British soldiers; It turns out that all of Boston was out looking for Catherine and the native boy. He had left for a few minutes to see if the chaos had calm down, but Boston was still in an uproar. James was on edge, British troops could storm the small clinic and arrest Catherine. He had so many questions about what had conspired, he never saw her slip away from him. It looked really bad for her, but he knew that Catherine would never cause an event that would result in the deaths of innocent people.

Dr. White finally emerged from the office, but his face was grim with bad news. "The wound is infected; there is not much else I can do."

Catherine's mouth went dry and her heart stopped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. In an instant, everything fell apart.

"isn't there anything you can do?" James asked

Dr. White shook his head no, "She may only have hours left...She is requesting for you." His eyes wander to the young girl.

"Cathy, go ahead, I'll talk about price with Dr. White."

The doctor shook his head, "No charge, I wasn't able to do my job of saving her life." His face looked grim.

Catherine's mind raced a million miles a second, she didn't know how to feel in this exact moment. The young was trying to brace herself as she walked into the room, like the last leaf on a tree during the autumn season before the tree limbs became sickly with death.

she wasn't ready to lose her mother.

Rose was laying in the bed with a layer of sweat, her skin was pale as the sheets. Her vibrant red hair was even dull, but her eyes didn't lose the shine of love when she saw her only daughter. "Love….shut the door." Her voice was above a weak whisper.

Catherine glanced over next to Rose's bed; there on the nightstand in a metal bowel sat two musket balls that gave her mother the death sentence. "Mama, I am so sorry." Her voice broke as she quickly crossed the room over to the bed.

This was all her fault: she should have listened to her mother.

Rose reached over to grab her hand, "Do-don't blame yourself for this."

The teenager was so afraid that she might break her mother if she touched her, "I should have never gone. Ma, please be okay, I need you to be okay. I need your help." She sobbed on the edge of the bed before dropping to her knees. The girl placed her weeping head onto her mother's lap where Rose gently, but weakly rubbed the girl's head. The mother lifted the young girl's head to look into her mother's eyes.

Catherine would have given anything in that moment for her mother to scream and shout at her, call her a stupid girl, but it surprised her when Rose places a hand on her cheek. "…there is so much I need to tell you, but I don't have time." She groaned in pain when she tried to sit up. "In the cellar, there is a chest, filled with your father belongings…there is where you will find answers."

"What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?" It soon dawned on the girl like a strike of lighting,"You know what happened tonight. You saw Master. Kenway in the crowd, you know who he is... "

"Not him," Rose breathed heavily, sweat slid down her forehead.

A loud crash heard outside the clinic that made Catherine jump. "Open in the name of the King!"

Hearing the loud crash, Catherine felt frightened by what was taking place. She needed more time with her mother, she wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Find Achilles Davenport, he will tell you more." She was wheezing, "Don't let your Father know what you are doing…"

"Mama? What does da have to do with this?" She whispered.

Her breath was fading, "I love you….I-I will always be with you my little one. N-now run, don't look back," Rose beckons towards the window giving her one last push of effort.

Catherine didn't want to leave her mother, but the British soldiers that are calling for her arrest were getting louder. The door open with a loud slam, troops came piling into the room. Catherine had only seconds to make up her mind.

Never in her life had she ran from anything, she always stood for what she believed in, but this was different. She was in a fight, or flight situation, if she were to stay, she risked arrest, or even death, just to say goodbye to her mother. It killed Catherine on the inside, but she made a last second decision.

She fled


	4. Letters

Hours passed before Catherine believed she was safe. The girl sat alone on a bar stool breathing hard: she had made an easy escape back to her mother's tavern. The shock was all could she feel pumping through her veins.

Her mother's death was still fresh in her mind.

Hiccups and sniffles escaped Catherine's lips as she wiped her tears. Eventually, the tears stop and the girl fell quiet. She felt like an empty shell of her former self. She had never felt such grief in her lives. She was still expecting to see Rose come running downstairs to pester her to go change or tell her to fix her hair. People always say that grief would go away with time, but the loss of her mother was so overwhelming that her heart could just break. This pain would not go away with time.

What was she going do with the pub? A 14-year-old couldn't possibly run it by herself. Her mother was just teaching her how to run the books, and how to handle the money. Worst of all, the British were still out looking for her, the city had gone crazy since the protest a few hours earlier. All she hoped was that they didn't figure out her name, or where the girl lived.

All these thoughts crowded her mind, but one was perfectly clear. Her mother was murder. A man with wild blue eyes and cruel thin lips under an ugly mustache had fired a single shot into the air. The troops had fired upon the crowd with their muskets and gunpowder with Rose standing on the front lines of the protest.

Someone had to pay for this.

Catherine remembered that Rose had mentioned there were letters among her family's possessions in the cellar.

In the cellar, there is a chest, filled with your father belongings…I can't tell you what to do, but I can let you decide what you do.

What decision did she mean?

Who was Achilles Davenport?

Catherine walked to the door that led to the downstairs basement. It was a door behind the bar against the wall. When she opened the door the light shined down the dark staircase into the basement. As she came down the stairs it took her no time in spotting the chest in no time. Catherine saw that the old chest was neatly stacked in a corner next to a bookshelf filled with glass bottles. She felt a type grip on her throat like she couldn't breathe, what if she didn't like what was inside? The only way she was going to find out is if she opens the chest. Her small fingers scraped across the dusty, but smooth surface of the chest. She traced her fingers across the lining, but soon she met latch. With one swift click of the latch and threw it opens to relived the contents inside. The long chest was organized with letters tuck neatly in a small box in the corner along with a map that looked like the frontier, outside the neck of Boston. She would return to that later after sorting through everything.

If she had time, she wouldn't know if she was racing against the clock of the British troops finding her.

The first thing that caught her eye was a long sword in leaned against the lining of the chest. She took out the sheath and drawn out the straight edge sword with a single-handed grip. Catherine saw the sword was nicely decorated with an engraving on it looked like a set of tweezers that were pulled back and curved at the end. It looked like an 'A', but she wonders what that could possibly mean, Maybe the family emblem since most of their family hails from Ireland. She unsheathed the sword to see her reflection in it. The blade was still sharp to the touch, to her much placed it down back into its sheath and continue to dig until her fingers scraped over a rough fabric. She wonders if it was a type of tarp, but in fact, the trap was a coat. She pulled it up out of the trunk and held it into the dim light, it was covered in dust but was conserved nicely in the trunk. She gave it one shake and dust exploded in the air causing her to sneeze from sucking in the dust.

"Jesus," She muttered.

The Irish girl studies the piece of clothing for a few moments, before trying the coat on. It was a bit baggy but it wasn't like she was trying on her father's coat. The coat seems to be more robe-like to her. The fabric was a light charcoal color, but it featured a white hood attached to the collar of the with flaps and buttons on the front. Most traditional coats end right at the knees, but the coat hit the back of her ankles. The cuffed sleeves were baggy as well - Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a needle and thread if she wished to wear it. Was this her fathers? Giving it one sniff, smelling the sea salt and the musky scent that brought a remembrance of the last time she saw her father. He was squeezing the little girl in his cuddle as she begged him not to leave her with strangers.

Yes, this was his. The coat was a little bit tattered, but it could easily be wrapped herself in the coat like a tight cocoon. The girl was alone, her mother was dead, her father was nowhere to be found and she had no one to fall back on.

The girl told herself she couldn't fall apart yet, not until she knew what her mother descended to her knees to dig into the box. Still was blanketed in her Father's robes. She lifted up the box and put it in her lap as she raised the first one to the light. The envelope it was dated a couple of years before her birth.

My Dearest Rose,

Words can't describe how dearly I miss you, every day and every night, but Liam said we shouldn't be long soon till we return. I wanted you to know I am the captain of my own ship now, her name is The Morrigan, after the goddess of war, fitting isn't it? She is a beauty to see, but she does not match yours.I hope to bring you aboard the next time I see you, minding your brother will just tease us again. I hope for you to wait for me by the docks. To watch out for bright red sails, you shall know it's me.

Funny how life works out: we were only meeting some smugglers who had cargo. Now I am a sea captain of my own ship. The Assassins need another strong ship in their command, which would be a sure win against the Templars. We faced light fire from the British navy, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Liam couldn't tell me why we were here, but he will tell me in time.I can't wait to see you again; I can't wait to feel your arms around me and brush your hair from your eyes. We were meeting with Captain Chevalier, an ass of a man, and has no respect for me. I almost showed him until Liam stepped in to stop the fight. I joined the Assassins to be respected, to have a higher purpose.

I can't wait to see you again; I can't wait to feel your arms around me and brush your hair from your eyes. I will be back in a few weeks, and we can talk about that pub you always wanted to start. There is one more thing I wanted to tell you about my love. Being in the cold north Atlantic, I ran across a flower that I thought you might enjoy. From my understanding, it's called a Snowdrop, only grows where it snows. I'll have to bring back one for you.

Forever yours,

Shay.

Catherine's heart swelled a little when she read her father's handwriting. The love he felt for her mother was undeniable in writing, but what struck out as odd to her was the mention of Assassins and Templars. Who were they?

When she thought of Templars, she thought of strong heroic knights with shining armor and honorable deeds. Much like a fairytale -in fact, that is what it sounded like to her. A fairytale.

she was absorbed in her Father's journey. The killing of Lawrence Washington, James Wardrop, and Samuel Smith. Racing against the clock to find lost temples, and foiling was hard to imagine her father as a killer, but the deeds he tries to accomplish seem to outweigh the bad.

After hours of combing through the letters, she finally came across the last letter. The letter was quickly written tucked neatly into an envelope.

She pulled out the letter and looked over it.

There will be whispers of me being a traitor to the brotherhood, but they don't understand what I saw back in Lisbon. The mayhem and destruction that was caused by that artifact, I should have never touched that cursed object. I cannot describe what I saw in mere words. Achilles is a damn fool for counting this quest of his. It's a fools' will destroy this world - I am going to make sure the Assassins will never find them.

I may die, but I will protect this godforsaken world so that our child can grow into it. I love you both if I survive this, I will send you a sign that I am still breathing.

Forever Yours,

Shay

There were many facts in the letter that he didn't discuss that left Catherine to ponder about. The letter was a goodbye one, afraid that he would never see his young wife again or his child. He was alive, she knew. A realization hit her, like a struck of lighting on a stormy day.

He stayed away from them because he was in danger. These Assassins chased him off from seeing his daughter and wife. The Assassins were at fault that her father wasn't there in her life, it's unfair. He should have been here. Her mother could still be alive.

Anger boiled inside her before she burst out into tears throwing the letter down. She wept once again, not trying to hold it all in. It was their fault she was alone, but they weren't even to blame. What was even worse, it was her fault that her mother was dead. Why did she have to listen to James?

Catherine cried until her eyes became heavy from the painful long events of the day. Giving in to her tiredness, she fell asleep on the wooden floor slumped against the wooden chest.


	5. Templars

A loud pounding on the door that came from upstairs that had awoken her from her slumber. The Irish girl quickly ripped off the coat shoving it back in the trunk. After what had occurred today, Catherine was terrified, it could be a number of people. Catherine brought up the sword to defend herself. Even though the girl had never held a sword before in her life, wanted to be ready for a fight. Catherine kept it close to her side before walking up the stairs to the front door. Turning the knob under her palm and pulled the door open. Two visitors that stood by the door: Samuel Adams and the native boy, Connor.

The sun was peeking over the harbor's horizon: The sky was filled with arrays of pink and yellows. But Catherine was too focus on the two men in front of her to see the early morning.

She had never met Samuel Adams in person but had seen a glimpse of him and heard his name on multiple occasions from James. "Catherine Cormac?"

"Y-yes," It took a moment for Catherine to find her voice

"May we come in?"

She nodded ushering the two men inside where Catherine glanced at Connor who was happy to see he wasn't arrested.  
The door shut behind them as they walked in."Who sent you ?"

"Connor, here, wanted to check on you ." He stared at her for a few moments, "Are you injured?"

Catherine soon realized what he meant, her mother's blood was all over shirt and waistcoat. "Uh..no..it-its not mine." She had gotten sick just thinking that she was wearing her mother's blood all over her garments.

Samuel made a slight face of understanding, "Your friend, James was arrested, but I have even graver news."

He didn't have to say it. "My mother's dead," Catherine spoke up, she knew she left before she could see her take her last breath. "James and I carried her to Dr. White. Her wound became infected due to the musket balls."

James was in Jail and her mother had succumbed to her wounds. Right now she was truly alone in this city.

"Connor told me of the situation that you both been in and we worked to have your names cleared."

A normal person would let that be a relief, but that did nothing for Catherine. She looked like an outright mess with her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Thanks,"

Connor looked at the girl, a memory of when he lost his mother and the emotions came along with it. He was unsure what words to tell her, but he knew whatever he said to her would not bring her mother back.

Samuel touched Catherine shoulder in comfort, "Lass, do you have any family outside of the city you can stay with until this whole incident blows over?"

Catherine shook her head no, "I've never left the city, and I have nowhere to go but here. This is my home."

Connor spoke up in a quiet tone, "She can come with me, I have a place where she can stay for a while."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Adams was right about her leaving the city, she shouldn't linger here until its safe, "But what about my pub?"

"Just close it down, I'll have some people board it up so no one breaks in."

"I'll need an hour to prepare," Catherine sniffed, "Where are we going?"

"There is a manor out on the frontier that I've been living there the past few months,"

Samuel looked at Connor with a smile, "I am sure Achilles won't mind housing you in your time of need."

Catherine's mind went blank at the name of Achilles, "Would his surname be Davenport?"

"Yes, do you know of him?"

"My mother knows…Knew…him. " Catherine cleared her throat. "I-I will ready things." She turned her attention to Adams. "My mother was a strong Catholic, she would want ceremony as one. She would want to burry next to her brother and parents in Granary."

"I'll have those arrangements planned," Samuel pat her back. In a caring manner, but it didn't do anything for her. The son of liberty soon left with the native, leaving her alone to grieve.

The morning was chilly with a feeling of death in the air that was haunting the city. Catherine wore a tattered old cloak with a cotton winter dress. She only had one pair of trousers and one good winter coat that was ruined with her mother's blood. She took them off and threw them in the fireplace as she changed.

Everything that was great importance to her was tucked away in a sack that was hanging over her shoulder. She knew eventually she would come back for the rest of her items one day, but she wasn't sure when. A wooden sign was placed in front of the pub that read CLOSED FOR INDEFINITELY. The young girl was unsure when she was coming back, but she prayed that everything would work out so that one day she could return.

"Mama, I am sorry." Catherine breathed in the wind as if her mother was there by her side.

She still felt numb

Numb and scared

Her palms were sweaty, her heart raced, and she felt like she could wake up and let this all be a nightmare. Catherine let out a shaky breath as she walked away from the only life she had ever known. The only sound was the snow that crunched under her boots as she walked away.

Haytham Kenway knew that the deaths that occurred today in Boston were a sacrifice to start the spark of the revolution, but everything didn't go as a plan. thankfully, Lee was able to step in. The one hiccup that almost cocked the whole thing up was when the native and that curly red headed girl stepped in to stop the first man he had hired, it was ashamed he had to die, but what was a bigger disappointment was that he was writing a letter to Shay Patrick Cormac. by faith, Shay's wife, Rose Cormac, had stepped into the crossfire. Haytham knew that she was once known as Rose O'Brien, the younger sister of a high ranking Assassin that was killed years ago in the arctic circle. Shay had appeared and disappeared out of Rose's life throughout the years, leaving her and their young child alone, but he had promised, Shay, they would be protected and cared for.

The Grand Master Templar was sitting at an old inn outside of Boston in Charlestown waiting to hear a word about who the young teenagers, a young native and a girl with bright red curly hair. He wasn't going to admit it, but they both had a fighting natural talent. He watched as the native took off with speed from the rooftop, while the other one flew off the rooftop and into the crowd like a mad woman. She had such a natural talent for such a young age. He would find it hard to press if she wasn't trained.

He looked up from his letter as soon as he heard the tavern door open and saw Lee making his way towards the grand master with a disturbed look on his face, Haytham knew that this couldn't be good news. "What news have you heard?" the question rolled off Haytham tongue as he set the quill back in the Inkwell.

Lee fidgets with his fingers before he sat at the other side of the table."I have news, but it is not good news." He cleared his throat before he finished answering the question. "The girl on the roof…That was Catherine Cormac, Shay's girl."

Haytham sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, that would make so much sense. She differently was her father's daughter with that kind of talent. "Do you have any word of her location?" He had to make right of this situation, she had seen Lee on the roof, which meant she could talk to the right people, telling them what she saw. This action could throw away years of work. He wasn't going to harm the girl, but he wasn't going to coddle the girl either. He hoped to have her confined to a safe place until her father came back to the colonies.

"There is a young lad in custody who gave us the location of her home, but she was long gone. Apparently the British were already after, but they found her location at a doctor's home. She fled the scene as her mother died." Lee explained the story as he took a drink from a barmaid giving her a piece of coin and a small tip.

Haytham thought for a moment, "I want that girl found…she is one of us. Cormac is one of the most respected members of our order. This is a very delicate situation."

Lee nods in agreement, "I can handle it if you like."

"No, She saw you on that roof, she is probably on edge and scared…I want Hickey's underground network to see if they can find her and I want to be the first to know."

Lee seemed to understand, "I'll make sure it's done…do you think Cormac might be coming back with this news?"

"Possibly, but he is still in Europe on a task I set him to do…I don't know what his reaction will be."

"Do you think it's possible she might want to go out for revenge?"

Haytham shook his head, "The girl has no formal training, Shay made it clear that he wanted his family out of the crossfire of the fighting."

"She just needs to console like a child."

"Exactly,"

Lee set his drink down,"What about native?"

Haythatm thought about the boy he saw on the roof, a wave of familiarity washed over him just starring at the wide brown eyes of the lad for just a moment.

"I want information on him,"

"Of course sir."

A few days after the meeting, Haytham learned in that same tavern surrounded by his inner circle that this native boy was his only son, and the native woman he spent that blessed summer with, Ziio, was dead. He felt sickened that he learned of Charles hurting a small child. He didn't blame the boy to be out for blood, but he could have the feeling that everything soon will be shifted out of his balance.


	6. Chapter 6

Sound of the water rocking the boat brought a slight comfort to Catherine. Growing up near the ports of Boston gave her a familiarity of home. On a hill in the distance, Catherine could see a small brick manor sitting on the cliff side looking over them. It was really beautiful home, nicer than the ones she had seen on the richer side of Boston. When the ship pulled to shore, she noticed a wreckage of a ship half sunken in the harbor. The redhead could make out the words engraved on the back of the vessel, Aquila.

Catherine wondered what could cause something like that to happen, a ship to sink where it makes birth. Catherine didn't have much time to linger on the question, before the two made their way down the plank of the ship, following Connor.

"What is Achilles like?"

Connor looked back at her but slightly avoiding a raccoon that ran across their path. They were surrounded by wildlife and nature. It was quite a different take then the city life back home.

"He is wise, but can be stubborn at times."

Catherine nodded, "And what made you come live here? Since your native, I assumed you were compelled to leave your tribe."

The young man seemed quiet for a few moments before speaking, "I left to protect my people from the very men who caused the massacre."

The subject seemed to go quiet before Connor turned his attention back on the icy path,"You said your mother knew him?"

"Aye, I found letters that corresponded between my mother and father dated before the year of my birth."

Connor became quiet again before asking this very important question, "Was your father, an assassin?"

"I don't know…Templars and Assassins? I don't know, it is just a lot to take in. I only discovered the letters after my mother died."

The native didn't want to drive his questions any farther before they arrived at the manor.

Connor had open the door for Catherine when they made an entrance into the manor. Cobwebs hung everywhere with furniture covered in white sheets to keep away the years of dust that have settled. The two teenagers entered into what seemed to be the dining room where an older man sat. Catherine took the time to study the older gentleman: he was of African descent with a cane to lean on.

"You left me in Boston!" The boy gave a sniveling look much like a child that was refused candy.

The old man, Catherine assumed to be Achilles, sipped on his tea. "I've learned that experience is the best teacher, we've been training for months and I thought it was time to put your skills to the test." He glanced at the boy and looked at Catherine who lingered in the doorway, "Though, Connor, I see you had help along the way."

Catherine stepped in to make sure she didn't track any snow. "Come in, why don't you have a seat and introduce yourself, I am sure the trip from Boston wasn't exactly easy for yourself." The old man shifted in his seat, "I saw how you helped Connor, and leaped from the rooftop into the crowd."

Catherine's cheeks flushed slightly: the Irish girl wouldn't say she was exactly proud of that moment he was referring too. Yet Catherine wouldn't deny the natural ability and speed she was blessed with. "I-I was only trying to help my mother…she was in the line of fire looking for me." Catherine bowed her head knowing if she was only a little faster, or maybe a bit more observant her mother would still be breathing.

"I am sorry for your loss; the expression on your face shows me there is no need to explain to me. Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Catherine, Catherine Rose Cormac,"

The old's man facial expression changed a little when he heard her name, "Cormac? That explains the natural talent."He sighed a little,"Tell me, did your father put you up to finish the brotherhood off? Or how about Haytham?"

Catherine looked flabbergasted at the accusation while Connor became on edge as he reached for his tomahawk. "W-what. No! I would never! I don't even know my father hardly! I am on the run! My mother was gunned down like an animal in addition to many others! you have the nerve to accuse me to be with Kenway?!"

"Alright, child, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

Catherine couldn't believe this man, was he smiling at her reaction? She felt her heart skip when he heard her chuckle,

"You're obviously not as bright as your father."

Connor glanced at Catherine, "How do you have knowledge of my father?"

It didn't take too long to put two and two together by looking at Connor's face. He was Haytham's son, even though she didn't get a good long glimpse at the older Kenway. Achilles hummed at the look on her face, "You don't know who your father is, do you?"

"He is an Assassin or… Was? I found some old letters addressed to my mother."

Achilles had a look of regret but shook it off. "I suppose you came here for answers, child."

"Yes, my mother said you would have answers."

Achilles looked at the young native,"I think we need tea, it's going to be a long story."

Soon as fresh tea was brewed, Achilles relived the tales of her father almost fifteen years ago. How her father had tried to warn the dangers of artifacts, artifacts from a civilization of the time before Adam and Eve, or during. No one knew for sure, but Catherine was raised in a strong Irish Catholic household, even though it was just her and her mother. She showed she believed in God to please her mother, but she was never sure what was out there in the Achilles talked to her about was a story out of legends and myths. The old man told her how he was wrong for not listing to her father.

"So, there are no more assassins?" Catherine asked as he finished his tale.

Achilles nodded. "Yes, all thanks to your father, he purged all of the high-ranking assassins in the colonies. Soon Haytham will place an order to have this homestead place under attack to rid the rest of the recruits…I was spared to wallow in my own self-pity."

"My father is a Templar?"

"Aye,"

Feelings of suffering and dread washed over her. "The same group that had British troops fire on innocent civilians, killing my mother." She didn't want to believe a word he said, "No! no, no."She stood up with tears in her eyes. Her father would never be a part of this.

It was almost life-shattering for her. "My father is a good man! Shay Cormac may have been in and out of my life, but he would never."

"Your father is a good man, but he keeps a bad company."

Catherine buried her face in her hands. "I don't know, my life was just shattered into pieces." She needed time to think. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can return to Boston in a few weeks when everything has cool down, but I can't promise the Templars won't be looking for you."

"Because I am the daughter of one their most elite members and I was spotted on the roof with Connor,"

Achilles nodded, "Your Father kept his word to Liam,"

"My uncle?"

Catherine recalled the few times that her mother had mentioned her older brother, Liam. Catherine was told that her uncle was an explorer that died in the north on an expedition.

"He was an assassin too. When your father married your mother, Shay swore to Liam he would keep any children and her out of the war after she left the brotherhood. She was a good woman, but lacks the nature of an Assassin."

"You mean killing?"

"Yes,"

Catherine knew her mother well; Rose couldn't stomach to kill a helpless rat, Catherine couldn't imagine if Rose had to kill someone. "That sounds like her."

Catherine remembered something important, "I found a letter from an H.K. which I guess it is Haytham Kenway….He had said the tax collectors would stop pestering us about our unpaid taxes."

"No surprise there, your father asked Haytham to watch over your family. Even though your mother was in the brotherhood for smuggling information from her bar. She was probably spare due to be married to Shay."

Catherine leaned over like she was in pain, "Mother said I would have to make a choice. She saw Haytham there. Now the Templars are after me due to the fact they saw me." Catherine looked at the men, "I owe them nothing, The Templars are the reason why my mother is dead."

She replayed the moments of her mother bleeding out while James helped her hold the woman up. The screams, they were still fresh in her mind. She could still smell the gunpowder coming from the musket and the iron of heavy blood loss. If she only had listened to her mother about not following James to the protest. She remembered looking on the roof and saw the man with the bushy mustache and cold green eyes. "Who was that man that pulled the trigger?"

"Charles Lee," Connor spoke the name with much venom like a deadly viper. "What of him and my father? We need to find them."

Charles Lee, she finally had a name to the face, but Connor seemed to have a deeper beef with him. Catherine stayed quiet while the two talked.

"In the wind, I am afraid."

Catherine stood back up, almost knocking her chair over, "Someone needs to stop them. " A rage whelmed over her. Unlike any, she felt before.

"I plan on too once I find them." Connor spoke up looking over at Achilles, "We need to know where they are."

"We will…After the house has been repaired."

Connor threw his arms out in disbelief, He couldn't be serious-Achilles had to be joking, these men needed to be stopped.

"I am sure Connor can take them down, who knows what they are planning next." Her voice cracked with rage.

Achilles looked at the girl, "I see you have become very passionate about this…but he is just a boy with a few months of training, while he is a full-grown man that spent decade's honing his skills. What would he do? What would you do if you confronted him?"

He looked straight at the young girl in the eyes like he was asking her over and over again. Catherine opened her mouth to answer, but no answer came out. She couldn't take down anyone, even though she liked to think she could. Knowing that she needed excessive training before Catherine would be ready to raise a sword against anyone.

"If there is any chance, we are going to stand against the Templars, Connor." He had focused his attention on the native boy.

He lifted a wooden box that was sitting next to the tea, Catherine had ignored it this whole time. He handed it to Connor who seemed curious to open it.

"You're going to need these."

Connor opened the box pulling out what looked like long leather bracers. His hype about the Templars seemed to simmer once he held the hidden blades.

"What are those?" Catherine asked when she eyed them.

"Hidden blades, a crucial weapon for any Assassin."

Connor was waiting for this day for who knows how long. Achilles had been training and drilling him on the proper techniques onto using them. The young native would always hear a snarking comment from the old man about how well he was doing when actually he was failing. This was a big step towards taking down the Templars. He attached them onto his arm and tested the blade with a twist of his wrist.

Catherine almost jumped at the sight of the blade popping out, "Wow…I've never seen a weapon like that before…it's amazing."

She was truly admiring the beauty of the weapon. It was a truly deadly sight to behold. "That is amazing…" She took Connor wrists to examine it without asking him. Catherine traced her fingers over the leather and pulled away once she was done looking. "How does one become an Assassin?" Catherine asked as she stepped back from him.

Achilles looked interested in her question,"Why do you ask?"

"I-I am just wondering."

Achilles shook his head, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you."

Catherine was caught off guard, she wasn't thinking about joining. "I am just curious..."

"Would you consider killing your own Father? Would you be prepared to defend your own life against him?"

Before Catherine could answer her question, a loud bang shook her thoughts. A man was standing by the window with a thick Scottish accent, "Help me! Please! He is going to drown!"

The native quickly ran out the door to assist him, Catherine was going to follow to see what was happening. "Let the boy handle this. We need to finish talking, in what your future may entail."

Achilles pushed up with his cane, before leading her out of the dining room and into the long hallway. At the base of the stairs was a candlestick that Achilles pulled back to lead her downstairs to what looked like a small training chamber. On the dummy in the middle of the room was a white and blue coat similar to her father coat back home stuffed in the brown trunk.

"I found my father's costume like this tucked away with letters from him."

Achilles nodded, "When your father left the brotherhood, Shay left in a fashion that almost got him killed…He fell off a cliff where we thought he died. We searched the shore for any sign of him for an item he took, but all we found was his robes…Liam must have given it to Rose, so she would have something to bury."

Catherine touched it gently, "But he survived."

"Yes, he did, and what happened that night haunts me every day. I was a fool for not listening to your father's truth."

"About Lisbon…"

Achilles looked at the young girl, "Aye…He and The Templars were actually trying doing the right thing, and I was a fool for not heading his words."

Catherine turned to look at the wall at the back of the room where she saw it was lined with portraits of different gentlemen. Gentlemen that must be ranking in the Templar saw Haytham Kenway at the very top of them, next to Lee and other what seem to be high ranking Templars. One more caught her eyes, Thomas Hickey, she had seen him a few times in her life, but he always did a small side business with her mother. She never knew what, but Rose always looked unhappy when he left. The Templars must have had a bigger part in her life then she had anticipated.

"Did my mother still work for the Assassins? Even after she left that life behind,"

"Yes, she tunneled information from her pub to us. I believe the only reason why she was spared was due to the fact who her marriage was too."

Catherine pointed to the painting of Hickey, "This man, I've seen him several times in my life…do you think Kenway was checking up on us to make sure my mother still wasn't aligned with the Assassins?"

"Possible…The Templar's had men come to my home every so often to make sure I wasn't going to recruit any more people."

"Like Connor?"

"Yes, much like the lad.

Catherine took a moment to examine the array of portrait until she realized something, "My father's portrait isn't up here."

"I know…He made sure my life was spared so that I could spread awareness of the dangers of the artifacts that killed the people in Lisbon and Haiti."

"So, you spare him."

Achilles nods, " and it would be an injustice if I pit his only daughter against him."

"Your pitting Connor against his own father,"

Achilles looked her dead in the eye. "But you have a relationship with yours. Do you think you can handle the fact that your own father might come here to kill you, or eventual you will have to kill him?"

Catherine shook her head. She touched the necklace hanging from her neck. "He would never harm me…which is why I would make a perfect trainee."

Was she really considering this? She was ripped from her life in Boston and now was considering to throw her trust to Connor and Achilles. They were both parts of the organization that her father once part of.

"I am not saying I will be joining. I am just asking can I consider something like this…My mother's death was no accident…she was murder, by their hand. Haytham might as well have pulled that trigger himself."

Catherine soon thought of the idea of going blade to blade with her father. "I-I just need time…if I saw him, I would run the other way."

Achilles touched the young girl shoulder. "I will give you some time to think about your decision, but for now, you should rest."

Catherine nodded in agreement before following the old man upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine was there for a week. She still was deciding her decision, but for now, she kept her mind preoccupied as she helped Connor around the homestead. She went for a walk with Connor through the deep snow to get firewood for the house. Connor suggested to check on their new neighbors, Godfrey and Terry, Scottish lumberjack men who looked to set up a mill here on the Davenport Homestead with Achilles blessing. As they approached the small log cabin that the two men who built within the week, they saw Achilles speaking to the two lumberjacks, before returning their work.

"I am going to miss the peace and quiet, but we certainly need the wood."

Catherine nods, "I can attest to that…the manor needs a lot of work,"

Achilles looked at Catherine, "you're saying that as if you're staying."

"I haven't decided yet, but I am sure in the meantime Connor could use my help."

"Perfect, then when you both have some time, come down to the shack near the shoreline. There is something I like to show you both…especially you, Catherine, I think you appreciate it the most."

Connor looked at Catherine question as if she had known what he was referring too. "Come on, we can worry about the firewood later."

The two teenagers made the journey to the shoreline where Achilles was waiting for the both of them, "So why did you bring us down here?" Connor asked as he eyed the old shack.

"Go ahead and knock boy,"

Catherine turned her head to stare at the wreckage of the Aquila. It was such a sad sight to see such a grand ship to be cast out into a watery grave. Call her a fool, but sailing was in her blood, and ever since she was a little girl. She wanted to sail her own ship, just like her father, but being a woman that wasn't in her future. Why is it that having tits could hold you back from so much? She wondered to herself.

"Go away! Don't you speak the King's English?!" an old salty voice rang out as Connor peaked into the cabin. Achilles beckons Catherine to follow them inside. The old man who stood in front of them. He was obviously drunk,"Go away, boy!"He shouted at Connor. He grunted as he sipped from a bottle of liquor until he saw Achilles with Catherine lingering behind.

"Ah, old man, I didn't see you there, I would have tidy up a bit If I knew you were calling."

Catherine had to resist from covering her nose while Connor looked full on disgust from the smell when was the last time did this man bathed? He smelt like cat piss and ale.

"Who are they?" The old seaman hiccuped.

"This is Catherine and Connor. They are here to help restore the property. Children, this is Robert Faulkner."

Mister Faulkner barked a drunken laugh, "Restore, huh? Let me show you what needs some polishing."

The seaman collected the bottle of liquor and walked out of the small shabby shack to the shoreline. Faulkner pointed towards the sorry sights of the sunken ship. "She is still the fastest in the Atlantic. Sure she needs some loving but with elbow grease, she will fly again!"

Connor looked confused as he looked for "her", a woman who obviously wasn't there. "Who is she?"

"WHO IS SHE?!" Robert went into a drunken outrage at the innocent question Connor had. "She is the Aquila boy! The ghost of the north seas!"

"the boat?"

Master Faulkner looked like he was going to murder the boy, but Catherine stepped in as Robert turned in the face. "Its called a ship Connor. The reason why 'it' called a 'She' is that the men who run her know her inside out and there is always a great deal of bustle about her."

It was slight wisdom from her father that Catherine recalled when she was a little girl. Robert Faulkner seemed a little astonished from her comment, which it was highly uncommon for sailors to know that woman knew a thing or two about ships.

"Who was your father girl? You're the daughter of seamen. I can see the way you hold yourself," He asked before sipping out of his ale

"Shay Patrick Cormac."

Faulkner spewed his drink all over the ground and started to hack and cough like he was choking. "Co-Cormac?!"

"I guess my name holds a bigger weight then I realized."

The salty old man wiped his mouth, "Damn right, sailing is in your blood, even though your father was right up bastard." He wobbled over to Achilles and pointed at the two teenagers.

"I thought you said they were here to restore order! The lad is the greenest thing on the frontier, and the lass is a Cormac!"

Catherine growled, "Hey, I am not my father's daughter!"

The man waved his hand, ignoring the lass before Achilles turned to look at them. "Catherine, Connor, meet me up at the manor after your done here."

"So, were shall we began?" Catherine asked, "It needs heavy repairs before we can stretch her legs,"

Connor eyed the old seaman, "Are you able to do so?"

"Aye, aye, but I am lacking in the proper supplies, some quality timber would help us get started."

"How long until it-she, can sail again?"

Robert leaned against the wall of his seaside shack as he sipped his bottle, "Just get me the lumber boy, Ill round up a crew!" He slid down the side of the shack in a tizzy drunken state.

Catherine eyed the drunkard, before stepping back, "We should talk to Terry and Godfrey,"

Another week passed on the homestead for Catherine, assisting around the manor, and repairs down by the ship. It was a good and healthy distraction to keep her mind preoccupied and away from the thoughts of her mother's death. She was helping saw long timber in half with the help of another crew member that Faulkner had hired. Master Faulkner had especially requested for her to help, but she was ware around some of the sailors, but they seemed to accept her, and her help. It may have been freezing out in the wilderness today, but with the hard repairs, Catherine was able to pump her blood to keep her warm. She was actually working up a sweat.

"So, I meant to ask, how your mother is, girl. I find it hard Rosie would let her only daughter run amuck."

Catherine finished her end of work as they got to the end of the timber. "She died…a few weeks, Achilles took me under his wing, when I fled Boston from the British."

"Ah, I am sorry Lass, your mother was a good woman and knew how to keep the ale flowing. Whatever happen' to that lovely lil tavern she had?"

"I closed it for now….I don't know how to run it by myself, and apparently, I have the decision to make for myself now."

"Wither, or not to join the Assassins? Huh, I have had a little talk with Achilles about ya."

"He doesn't trust me, does he? I wouldn't do anything wrong, or what my father did."

"Nothing like that, he just wanted me to observe you, and the boy." He looked over at Connor who was helping to pull the ship closer ashore. There was a large number of men working to pull the ship. "I see good potential in you both,"

"But what if I don't plan on sticking around? What if I plan to return to Boston?"

"Then I wish ya luck, and will plan on giving you a visit to your tavern." Robert gave a toothy smile, as they both watched Connor got a pat on the back for finishing the task. "Catherine, you make your own decisions, Achilles sees that, and I see that. Why shouldn't you be given the same chance as him?"

"Good point, but I don't think the Templars are scared of a Native boy and a little girl."

"Maybe not, but imagine if you two work together? You can get the vengeance that you both need,"

Both? Like both, Connor and her? What did the Templars do too the lad? She never stopped and ask him why he decided to pick up his blade as an assassin. It was something that she could worry about that later after their work was completed for the day.

Robert seemed to be satisfied with the teenagers' work after a few more hours of propping the ship up. Catherine had watch Connor climb the side of the wreckage with ease. He didn't break a single sweat as he swung across the side to asset the damage.

Catherine walked with the native back up to the manor, "That was pretty amazing to watch you climb like that."

"Thanks, I learned from growing up in the village when I was a child."

Did he come from a village? She wondered why he left but didn't want to be too personal with his life.

"Could you teach me how to climb? I grew up by the sea, so we didn't have trees to climb as kids. James and I would hit each other with sticks for fun,"

"James?"

"He's my friend, he was actually with me at the protest….I hope he is okay, I heard he got arrested." Catherine stopped in her tracks, she had just remembered her forgotten friend. She was thankful to him for buying her time to escape from the redcoats.

"Samuel said he'd take care of anything, so it should be okay." Connor reassured her, "I would like to teach if you like. "

Catherine smiled, "Alright,"

"We can start now if you're not too tired."

"Sure! The day is still young, come on!" Catherine punched his arm, before running ahead of him. She leaped onto a log and ran along it till she fell into the foot deep snow. "Shite,"

Connor tried to hold back a smile from the girl's clumsy try at free running. It was kind of winsome to see her laying in the snow after her triumphant fail. "Good try, but I think we should try something more easily than trying to run across logs."

"Then let's go,"

Connor was more than willing to teach Catherine the ways of climbing, Connor expected her to not learn as fast as she did. The girl was eager to learn more after she climbed her first few trees with ease, he knew that she was a city girl that spent her whole life in the comfort of Boston. Her father was an Assassin, now Templar. it was obvious that she got natural talent from him.

Connor stood behind Catherine as he coached her how to jump to the next branch, "Alright, you need to find your central balance, or you will fall."

"Got it," She looked back over at him. They manage to find a tree close to the ground that would prevent any serious injury if she fell. She ran ahead and leaped through the tree like it was a jungle gym. She landed on the other side with ease, before turning to Look back at Connor with a large smile. "how was that?"

"Perfect." He smiled at her.

Connor wouldn't admit out loud, but he felt a growing friendship with Catherine, he didn't know why, maybe it was circumstance, but he was glad he could count on her. He knew that she was debating to return to Boston, but he prayed it wouldn't be soon. He hoped she would stay, to train to be here at the homestead.

He jumped up after her into the next branch, "Catherine,"

"Yes," Catherine climbed through the trees, "What is it?"

"Are you planning on staying?"

"I-I don't know." She almost fell out of the tree when Connor asked her, she lost her focus for a second. "There is so much I want to think about….I want Lee and the others to pay for what they did." She grabbed the branch as she leaped into the next by swinging on a branch. "What did the Templars do to you?"

Connor was silent for a moment, before telling his tale as they ran through the trees. Catherine had to stop herself when she had heard that Haytham inner circle had surrounded Connor when he was a small child. Lee was heading the group and was the one that integrates the child. Charles Lee had choked Connor when he was a mere four years old child. Catherine was sick to her stomach to hear how cruel the Templars were.

"That is sick…."

Connor was quiet for a moment before pressing his chilling story, "I found my mother burning alive inside our longhouse, trapped under some rubble. I tried everything to save her, but I was too late. She shouted at me that she loved me before it encaved on her." His voice was filled with bare emotions.

"I know that feeling…."

Connor eyed Catherine as she stared out towards the quiet white woods. "I thought if I could get my mum to a doctor, everything would be okay, but I was wrong….She had gotten an infection and had internal bleeding." An anger raged through like a wildfire in the forest that swallowed everything in its flames. "God damn it! They took everything away from me! They took my father from my childhood, they killed my mother!"

Catherine covered her face, anger and fear were surging through. She hated them all, she hated them. How could they do this?! How could they rip a family apart like this?

Connor grabbed her hand and leaned against the bark of the tree. He held her in his arms as she tried not to cry, but quiet sobs were buried in his chest. The quiet sobs soon became loud and distributed, her feeling of numbness rolled away that was filled with pain and frustration. She was numb this whole time, only faking a smile at genuine happiness. "I want them to pay Connor, promise they will pay." She hiccupped as she looked up from his arms into his brown eyes.

.

Connor felt pity towards the girl, he wonders how long she would be willing to stay.

"I promise,"

The native was unsure how long they sat in this position in the tree, he didn't mind holding the weeping Irish girl. Catherine needed a shoulder to cry on and he was the only person in sight that was able to give it. When his mother died, he had his entire village to support him, he wasn't the only one who lost a love on in the tragedy, so they grew stronger as a whole. She had no one, her father abandoned her practical, her mother was dead, her friend, James, was sitting in jail, and the Templars ran her out of town in fear of being arrested too. Everything that was normal in her life was ripped apart, she'd be lucky to return to Boston at all.

The wind blew giving a slight chill in the air that made Catherine shivered in his arms. She pulled away and wiped her tears that were building in her puffy eyes. Her face was all pink, and not from the cold.

"Sorry, I lost my nerver.."

She took a moment to asset the way they were sitting in the tree with Catherine leaning on his chest with Connor pushing his legs at a slanted position in the V-shape branch they were position in. She had all her weight on the novice assassin. If her cheeks weren't as blotchy red, her cheeks would be a glowing red with embarrassment. Catherine quickly pulled away to adjust her weight and to readjust herself, so they didn't fall out of the tree.

"Shall we? I want to get some lunch," Catherine sniffed as she fixed a strained of hair that fell in front of her face.

Lunch sounded like a good idea, Connor's stomach was already alerting him to eat, but before he could agree, a loud cry for help echoed the woods.

"What was that?" Catherine asked

"I don't know, but we should check it out."

The two raced through the woods at lightning speed until they came to the base of a cliff. Connor grabbed a hold of a rock embedded in the side of the cliff and pulled himself up along the wall of earth. Catherine was unsure to follow, or not, but Connor gave her a questioning look as if he was asking if she wanted to come.

"Go ahead, I will follow behind!"

Connor had climbed halfway up the cliff, but like miraculous weather, a man was tossed over the cliff side dangling by a rope that was tied to his ankle.

"Why?! Someone helped me! Pull me up!"

"Sweet mother of Joseph," Catherine shrieked before climbing up after Connor. The girl was inexperienced when it came to climbing and was careful not to touch any ice. She followed directly behind Connor as he pulled himself over the edge where fighting broke out.

The Irish girl could hear the clashing of the weapons as she yanked herself over. Connor was outnumbered four to one, but he obviously had the upper hand in skill. She had never seen him in this light before. He was so quick and strong with his tomahawk and stone dagger in his hand. Catherine didn't watch for long before one of the men came charging at her with his musket.

A normal person would have ran; knowing, they don't have experience with weapons or fighting. Yet, she wasn't one of them. Catherine quickly threw her arm out and grabbed the sharp blade at the end of the musket. The sharp edge cut into her soft flesh, but she pushed the pain from her mind as she fought over the musket with the man.

Catherine had managed to get a level grip on it before the man did. She bashed the butt in the man face and whipped the gun away. Only a second passed before Catherine pulled the trigger on the man, causing the bandit to fall over and bleed out on the ground.

The smell of gunpowder lingered in the air that caused a flood of unwanted memories to crowd into her mind. For a moment, she thought she was on the streets of Boston again, sounds of musket firing, and cries of Boston's citizens. Her hands were in the view of her sight, her blood made her remembers Rose's blood.

It was like she saw a Ghost, she thought for a moment she saw Rose standing in front of her.

"Catherine!" Connor called her name, waking the girl from her illusion.

Catherine had taken a breath before she got to examine her surroundings. She was back on the cliff side overlooking the homestead property. To her left, she could see a cart that was caught on fire that was slowly dying due to the snow. With the one man taken down, Connor had taken the other three men out. She was amazed she was able to take down the man, but she was blown away he was able to take the three down. The Irish girl was never squeamish around death or the idea of killing someone. Especially since it was helping someone to survive, but her views were changing since her mother's death.

Catherine dropped the musket to run over to help the man that was hanging from the cliff. It took no time to pull the man over.

"Thank you, thank you!" The man joyful cried out on his knees.

Catherine helped the man stand as Connor cut the rope around his ankles, "Are you okay?"

"I think so…They didn't do much besides give me a good scare."

"What did they want?" Connor asked.

The man dusted himself off the snow, "My purse! But it was meager, and decided to punish me for THEIR trouble."He looked at the cart that was in flames along with the dead horse that was on the ground, "Silly, my tools were worth a king's share to the right man." The fumbled man sighed as he gave up hope, "Well, thank you for your help. I should be on my way. It's a long walk to the nearest inn. I thank ya for your kindness."He smiled at the both of as he stretched out his arm to shook one of their hands.

"You have no home?" Connor asked.

The man puffed, "Well I was a proud resident of Boston, and I am not a supporter of his majesty, so I was ran out."

Catherine laughed, "So was I, I was forced out due to the massacre, my mother was killed in it."

"I am so sorry to hear that lass," He sighed, "So much trouble brewing these days."

"There are plenty of those around here that could use the services of a good craftsman if you were looking for somewhere to settle,"

"we can assist to that. We need all the help we can get." Catherine smiled, "You're a carpenter right?"

"Aye, I am, if that is true, I'd be more then happy to settle here." He smiled, "I am Lance by the way,"

"I'm Catherine, and this is Connor."

Lance smiled at the two before walking over to his cart to see what can be saved of his supplies.

A few hours a past before the two teenagers were sitting back in the manor, Achilles was tending to Catherine's wounded hand. He was carefully stitching it while Catherine yelped at each time he inserted the needle into her skin. He was silent until he spoke up, "I remember when your father came back after he frists killed his first man."

Catherine looked u, "I-I wasn't planning on going out to kill anyone today….it just happened...that man needed help, and I wasn't going to stand aside without trying to help."

Achilles looked at Connor, "Can you give us a minute?"

Connor nodded before leaving the two of them alone. "A sense of justice, that is what got you on that roof with Connor."

"And got my mother killed."

Achilles pricked her with the needle, "You got to stop being so hard on yourself, Rose would of not want you to mop and pity."

Catherine yelped as he finished with the last stitched, "Sorry," She watched as he bandaged her. "I've been reconsidering about returning home….I need more time to think."

Achilles looked up at the girl, "Is that the best course of action?"

"Yes….when I was out with Connor today, I got angry when I thought about seeing Lee on the rooftop, and how powerless I was. I was almost struck when we were on the cliff and helping Lance…for one moment I saw my mother...I just need to go home to clear my mind."

Achilles adjusts himself in his seat to push away the supplies after he finishes for me to go home to rethink her bandaging her hand. "You face the possibility that you might come across your father."

"I will avoid him." Catherine clutched her arm, "He's a good father…. Yes, he left me and my mother, but he came to see us through the years. Made sure we were taken care of, he sends me a birthday gift every year."

"You can only avoid the man for so long.."

"I know, but he hasn't been back in years."

"Are you sure that is wise? The Templars maybe searching for you,"

"If they find me, I'll play dumb, I'll just act like I've been out of town with an old friend at her farmhouse with her family. I'll dress like a normal woman,"

Achilles nodded, "Alright, I can see about an escort for you."

"Thank you,"

Later that night, Catherine sat at her desk, drawing with charcoal and parchment. She drew by candlelight while humming a soft tune. Catherine didn't know the time of night it was, but all she felt was simple peace as she drew. On the paper in front of her was a profile view of her mother, smiling. The same one she wore when Catherine hallucinated her on the cliff side.

"Leave her Johnny, leave her…" she hummed

A knock woke her from her drawing daze, "Catherine?"

Catherine turned her head to face Connor who lingered in the doorway, like a cat that was hiding behind a bookcase. "Connor, I thought you were in bed or did my singing wake you?"

"No, I've been awake, but I did hear you."

Catherine laughed, "Sorry, I love to sing, whenever it was late in the evening and we had music playing, I would sing along with the music while the people clapped and cheered." Her smile faltered, "I miss those nights."

Connor walked over to where she saw sitting and saw her works of art scattered around the desk. "Did you do this?" He picked one up, it was a sketching of the homestead, another was a picture of Achilles sitting in his rocking chair looked to be half asleep. "They are filled with so much life."

"Thank you, I always had a gift at it." She slowly pushed her drawings into a pile. She tucked the papers into the desk. "Here, I even drew one of you," Catherine wasn't shy when it came to showing off her works of art, in fact, she was proud of them.

Connor studied the likeness of the drawing, it was just like him. "When I was a young girl, I wanted to do portraits, but I never had the money for the oil pants, so I stuck with charcoal."

"You still have much talent."

"Thank you," He handed it back to her, allowing her to store it with the other drawings. "You have a bit of a journey tomorrow, are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yes, I need to go by myself, but if there is the first sign of trouble, I will come back."

He nodded seeming to accept that answer. "I will see you then when you return."

"Good night Connor," the young girl smiled

Connor smiled, "Goodnight…becareful anything could happen."

"I will be," She walked up to him and gave him a one arm hug, "Take care of yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of boots clicking in the captain quarters where the only sound that was made. Captain Shay Cormac was alone to his thoughts as he had just read the news of Rose, his dear wife…The married couple hadn't been close in years ever since the killing of Rose's only brother, Liam. Shay still loved the woman, and she loved him in her own way. The real truth was the pure guilt of killing Rose's only living flesh. He had never inclosed to her that it was himself that took Liam's life.

Shay crumpled the letter in his hand before throwing it against the wall in a fit of rage. All those years…gone. The captain knew he should have been there for his family.

"Rose…I am so sorry."

Everything that had to happen came to light in the letter. Lee had fired the shot that caused the British soldiers to gun down his wife.

It was ironic that the order that gave him new life, but it took the love of his life as well. He knew Haytham would of never purposely had this happen. He understood the nature of the order's work.

The pain of losing Rose was rippling in his chest, but he would have never taken action against Haytham. Master Kenway was his oldest friend and mentor. He truly believed that Haytham was sorry for what had transpired and promise to make sure Catherine was found and taken care of.

Tears cascaded down Shay's cheeks onto his boots as sobs escaped from his mouth. He sat on his bed to mourn the passing of his wife, Rose.

He needed another drink to soothe his pain, but before he could get a glass for himself. Gist came barging in as usual at the wrong moment. "Oi, Captain," Gist looked at him. He saw the dreadful state that Shay was in,"What would your wife say?"

Shay snorted, "The lass would kick my arse for sure." A small smile fought at his thin lips, "I should have stayed with her, raised our daughter together."

"And little Cathy wouldn't want to see you in this state." He sat at the end of the bed, "You need to freshen up and kick this." He glanced at the empty bottles that litter the room.

"Lil Cathy…."Shay muttered, "I should've spent more time with them…I should have given up the search of that damn box all those years ago." Shay picked up the bottle of alcohol and threw it against the opposite wall of the cabin. Neither first mate or captain flench at the sound of shattered glass. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't love me anymore."

"What a joke captain, little Cathy still adores you, I am sure of it. I can remember her following you around when she was a tiny lass. She misses you right now. We just need to go to Boston."

"Haythem's letter stated that Catherine had disappeared after that day. She could be anywhere Gist." he glanced over at his first mate. "But Rose would kill me if I didn't find her."

"Then Shall I set a course for home?"

"Aye,"

Gist walked over to table where fresh water and cloth was waiting for Shay, "You should wash up, show the crew you're all right. They are all worried about you."

With his last voice of concern, the quartermaster left leaving Shay to his thoughts alone. -

Catherine gripped the sides of the wagon as it pulled right into the gates of Boston. It had been an all-day trip to arrive back in the town. The snow had finally melted on the ground. Spring was slowly being birthed from the harsh cold winter allowing the roads to be easy to travel on. She had a two-man escort back to town with a single horse pulling the wagon. Catherine's heart stung a little when they just entered the gates at the Neck of Boston.

Catherine only glimpsed at the red coats that stood protecting the gates from who wish to harm the colonies. No words could describe the feelings of emptiness Catherine's emotions were presenting. It was an hour ride after that to make it to the other side of Boston where the harbor was…where her home was.

When the young Irish girl arrived at the small empty tavern; Catherine noticed it had laid untouched as if she never left. She was helped down by the man named Joffrey, he was the one that was driving the horses while the other was the named by Conrad. He was riding in the back of the wagon.

"What is your wish to do Miss. Cormac?" He asked with a toothy smile

"Come inside and help yourself with a drink or two, but not too much. I need you with a clear head, so you can help load the wagon with items."

Before she left for Boston, Achilles had given Catherine his blessing that the homestead would be her second home. Achilles suggested she could send a few items back with Joffery and Conrad to make her room more welcoming to her.

Catherine swallowed hard before walking to the front door. She slipped her hand into her skirt pocket to pull out her key to unlock the pub. With one light pushed, the door open with a creak. Catherine slipped inside to stepping inside to see the dust-covered pub, it had been a total of six and half weeks since she had been home. Her stomach felt the pit of disappointed when she didn't see her mother standing on the other side of the bar.

What was she thinking? Rose had made a recovery and was waiting for her to come home? Catherine had set herself up for disappointment.

Catherine went to behind the bar counter to grab a bottle of rum and two glasses, "Here you go gents," her voice showing her distinct Irish brogue. "I will be upstairs looking through some things."

Joffery and Conrad smiled as they took their glasses and raised them to her.

She slowed climbed the stairs to her small apartment. Catherine open the door to see their tiny living room and kitchen. The apartment was in the same shape as downstairs, but untouched. She trembled as she walked into her bedroom to pack a few things. She started pulling down her drawings on the wall, she wasn't going to leave these here. They depicted her life in Boston.

Achilles told her that he would try going digging to see if he could try attending the deed for the tavern since her mother never had it to begin with. Catherine was told by her mother that her father had actually owned the building. Which meant the Templars owned the building. Her goal was to act normal, but not to let anyone know she was home a trusted few.

A knock on the door caught her by surprise to see Joffery standing with a concerned look."There is a man downstairs that claims he knows you,"

"Who?"

"He said his name was James Quinn."

Hearing the name of her old-time friend brought great joy to her heart as she quickly ran out the door and to meet her old friend.

James was standing at the base of the stairs with a twitching smile, "Miss. Cormac, what a pleasure to see you again." He said teasingly.

Catherine looked at her two-man escort, Conrad, and Joffery.

"Can you leave us be?"

Conrad nodded as he took it, "Aye girl, we shall be back in a while."

Catherine watched the two Sailors walk out of the inn.

"James!" She ran down and threw her arms around James.

James smiled when he saw her for the first time in three months, he walked over quickly and gave hugged her tightly. "I had the day off today, and decided to swing by to check on the pub."

Catherine looked at his face, not much has changed besides a beard started to form on his on his once baby smooth skin. He had a shadow of black little hairs growing out of his jaw and chin a small cut on his forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright."She gave him a tight hug in joy to see her old friend.

"I am too…Adams was able to get me out the next day with a lawyer, and I was cleared of all charges, but they integrated me about you."

"The redcoats?"

James seemed to think about it for a second. "No, he didn't seem to be affiliated with them, but like they were genuinely interested in you and that savage who caused the massacre." Catherine yanked herself away from him, "James, I was there…I saw 'em, and Connor is not a savage."

"Who is them, Catherine?"

Catherine took a breath. She knew it would be dangerous to give him the information about the Assassins and the Templars.

"Did the man give his name?"

James thought about it for a second, "He introduced himself as Charles Lee."

Catherine felt as if her heart when into her mouth upon hearing the second in command of Templar order. "Don't you dare listen to him! I saw him on the roof. He had a loaded pistol and blamed it on Connor and me."

James saw how the color drained from Catherine's face, "I believe you, but the evidence…"

"There is no evidence. It's fabricated."

The older boy looked at the look on Catherine before making his mind. "Alright, alright, Cathy, I believe you."

He touched her shoulders before hugging her again. "I am just glad your okay….I am sorry about your Mother…Samuel did full fill your wishes, it was a blessed service…"

"Where is she buried?"

"Next to your grandparents and her brother." Catherine felt peace knowing that her mother was buried in Granary Burying Grounds. "I know it has been rough, and the news of the trail did not go well, only two of them were convicted and marked for murder."

Catherine didn't blame the British soldiers for a fire on the citizens. It was a powder keg ready to explode. Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway lite the fuse for it to happen. "I heard..." Catherine had tried her hardest to keep up with the news of Boston, but the news was just in despair.

James glanced around, "Are you back? For good?"

"It's complicated, but you will see me around. I have to keep my nose to the ground."

James grabbed onto Catherine's hand and gave her a loving squeeze. "Your hands are cold, let me make you some tea."

"No, I rather go see my mother."

James nodded in understanding, "Just let me know when you are ready,"

Catherine nodded before heading to her room to get changed and washed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine held onto James' arm as he leads her through the town of Boston. She was dressed in a black dress with her light red clock hiding her face. She was hiding her appearance from the people of Boston, she was still hiding low. The wind swept the cloak a little as she walks. James keep an eye on for soldiers, or suspicious characters that would try to stop them. Catherine carried the length of her skirt as she walked while she carried lavender under her arm. Her mother's favorite flower, she was going to lay them at her grave in her honor. With spring in the air, flowers came easy, she was able to gather them on the way to the graveyard.

James gave a small smile, "You know who you remind me of with your flowers and little red cloak?"

"What?"

"There is an old story that my grandmother told me, dated back centuries. It's about a girl in a little red cloak who was eaten by a wolf."

"you're saying I will be eaten by wolf?!"

"No, no, it's just the innocence of how you look right now."

Catherine snorted, "I am far from innocent."

"That is a lie, my dear Catherine." James patted her arm

"But I can say for certain there are wolves in the mist," Catherine muttered

The Templars made her think of bloodthirsty wolves from the way Achilles talked about them. Catherine must have been seen as a little girl to them while they hunted her. She couldn't trust them ever.

The burial grounds were located right off of Tremont street in what look to be the center of buildings blocking the view of the street. Catherine touched James arm at the entrance of the graveyard which was an iron gate with an archway. It was one Boston's oldest graveyards if Catherine's memory recalled.

"I like to be alone, but I will call if I needed anything."

The sun had just set with a foggy mist setting in as she walked through the graveyard alone. The iron bars made her feel safe and that she couldn't be snuck up on. Buildings surrounded the graveyard across the street had a view over the graveyard. She could feel James had his eyes on her back as she hiked her skirt up to walk through the wet grass and muddy ground. There was another entrance at the end that open to an alleyway at the edge of the grave site where she found a gravestone with a fresh mound of dirt.

Rose Carrie Cormac

Birth Oct 22nd, 1729

Death March 5th, 1770

Loving wife and beloved mother

Next to the gravestone was her uncle's stone, Liam O'Brien. Rose brought Catherine every year on the anniversary of his death to pay respect and read Liam's favorite passage from the bible when he was a child. Though there was nobody under the grave, just an empty plot, the plot was supposed to bring comfort to Rose. Catherine had never heard the story how her uncle perish until she met Achilles. Her uncle's bones sat at the bottom of a frozen mountain where they weren't able to be recovered….That wouldn't bring peace to anyone's mind.

The world was utterly quiet before she kneeled in front of the grave placing the flowers on the grave. "I am so sorry mama," Her voice broke in sobs.

The air was dead, but an eerie presence hung in the raised the hair on the back of her neck, a feeling of urgency overwhelmed the young girl while she was in her grief. Almost like a warning mechanism when danger was near. This was a gift of the senses along with her vision of different colors, but Catherine never questions where it came from.

Catherine's "sixth sense" was right.

She glances towards the direction that gave her feeling of suspicion. Between the shadows of an alleyway that led into the graveyard came the figure of a man. His tricorn hat shadowing his face, almost something from a nightmare. "Do not try to run, you would not make it far."

Haytham Kenway stood before the young Irish girl causing her to scramble to her feet, wishing she had a weapon to arm herself. Hatred stained her eyes, "You'd be surprised at how far I could run, I have a natural talent for it, Master. Kenway."

Haythem let out an hum as he took several steps towards Catherine as if he was judging her every action. "Bright girl, I see you remember me, but I still suggest you don't run. I have more years on you girl."

She could tell by his stance that he was far better suited then she was. Her only training was climbing through the trees at the homestead and swinging a dull blade for weapon practice. Catherine concluded Haytham came for one thing only.

"Tell me, have you came to kill me for seeing Lee on the rooftop? I remember you and your small order from when I was a child. I can remember sneaking aboard my father's ship to New York and meeting you on the harbor when we arrived. I can remember all the hush secrets."

Haythem stood next to Catherine looking over the grave giving a humorous chuckle. "No, I've come to give my condolences," he started looking at the grave. "I do apologize what has happened. We did not know you and your mother would be in the crowd."

"It is not me you have just wrong…what about the families of the other victims?"

The grandmaster seemed to not have an excuse for it, but simply accepted it, "It was a necessity, in which I can explain to you in time, my dear, I invite you to come stay in my home until your father is able to be reached. I will explain everything there."

"No thank you, I will be in my home. I don't want to hear any of your excuses why you had the right to kill 6 innocent people."

Footsteps were heard running towards them, It was James that came dashing towards Catherine, "Cathy, we need to get going, curfew is coming into effect," The young man glanced at Master. Kenway, "Is this man bothering you?" He glared at Kenway.

"No, I was just about to fetch you to leave," She turned her attention to him. "The cold is bitter and I would like to go home."

Haythem glanced at him to the boy before looking back at Catherine with a slight nod. "A word of advice…Running a tavern for one so young will be hard." then his cool grey eyes harden in look as he gazed into her brown ones that mirrored her father's. "Know this Miss Cormac, I will be keeping an eye on you. If you get the idea to leave or disappear I will be after you. You may not be of the Order but you are one of us through your father."

"Don't let my age fool you," she glared at him. "I don't need to be watched like a child," anger boiled into her veins as she heard his words.

All Haythem did be lift an eyebrow at her words. "Then I will not keep you much longer, my dear."

He slightly turned to glance at the boy that had been near. He found the way the boy tried to be threatening amusing. "Just remember Miss Cormac, we will be near." With that, he gave her a small bow then turned around to leave passing the boy.

James narrowed his eyes, "what a creep.." he glanced at his friend, "are you alright?"

"Aye," Catherine tighten her cloak around her, "We need to go…I could use that pot of tea." Her voice was dripping with anger.

Haytham heard the girl's last sentence before disappearing into the darkness of the alleyway. Haytham admires the girl's strength in order to stand up to him, such a bold girl. Though, he could see the similarity between father and daughter. She was stubborn as Shay was, but he didn't blame the girl for the anger she felt.

At the end of the cold dark alleyway was Charles Lee, who had been the one to inform him of Miss. Cormac's return. Lee had his arms crossed over his chest while he waited for his grandmaster to return with news. "No luck?"

"Afraid not," Lee fell in step with the Grandmaster. "I want our most stealthy men to tail Miss Cormac until Master Cormac returns. If she is to run that tavern she will need hired help. Get one of our female spies…the Persian girl if you may. I want her to work there as a barmaid."

"Hickey would know her and he has the knows how to hang around taverns without getting suspicious and has the largest network of underground spies." Lee walked next to him, before going into his coat pocket. "Word arrived this morning from Cormac, he should be arriving within two months time, which is a lot sooner than suspected, but it is due to the box he has been running around for all these years."

Haytham skimmed through Shay's handwriting, "I hope he finds it soon."


	10. Chapter 10

James poured a cup of whiskey for Catherine. She was quiet, but from the meeting that took place. "What right does he retain to say that to you?"

"My father works for him, that is why." Catherine gripped the glass. Her mother would be raising hell water if she knew she was drinking before the age of 18, but Catherine didn't give a damn at this point. "Who the hell does that man think he is?" She growled under her breath.

"Easy Cathy," He took a set next to the girl, "Don't want to do anything you'd regret,"

"Oh, I want to do many things!" She sipped her whiskey, "I want to shove my foot up so far his arse that he can eat his own teeth."

James quietly slipped the bottle from the teenager before she could take too many cups of the spirts. " Jesus girl," He placed the bottle under the bar before walking over to her sketchbook that was sitting on the bar. He flipped it to a clean page, "If we are going to attain your life back on track, we will need to get you help with the tavern."

Catherine sipped her drink until it was a drain, "What if I don't want too?" Her cheeks become warm from the liquor.

"What else would you do?"

Catherine was alone to her thoughts for a moment. How could she recount James about the history of her family's legacy? The Templars and the assassins? The Irish girl arose into a dangerous situation and would hate to bring James into the mess.

"I was offered an apprenticeship up north," Catherine lied, but it wasn't an outright lie. Taking up the blades of an Assassin was like the steps of an apprenticeship. "From a friend of Samuel Adams."

James was taken back by her statement, "What kind?"

"A business type,"

James leaned onto the counter, "why didn't you confined to me earlier?"s

"I haven't had a chance."

The young man gave a sighed before he started writing an help-wanted ad that he would bring to the printers. Once he was done writing the ad, Catherine slipped the paper away and grabbed the charcoal from his hand. She drew around the edges of the paper. She was quiet until she finished with what looks like decorative flowers around the corners of the papers. Drawing had always given Catherine peace of mind.

"To make it pop," She didn't care if it would cost extra to publish in the paper."I'll give you the money for the ad."

James collected the paper from her, "So…an apprenticeship."He hummed, "Why am I just hearing this now?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet."

"Are you going to reopen the Snowdrop?"

Catherine paused for a moment, "what choice in this matter do I have? As much as I would love to leave town. Leaving Kenway's arse in the dust, It's too risky."

James didn't want to lose her again. He wasn't ready for her just leave yet. She had lost everything, but it didn't mean she would have to leave. He grabbed her hand quickly, "Catherine, you don't have to go."

"Yes, I do."

James internal groaned, this wasn't the appropriate time to tell her, but she had to know. "You don't need to leave …I can help you."

"How? You're only a year away from completing your apprenticeship, and don't have much money. You still are supporting your mother and sister."

"I can finish early, then you can come back."

"and then what?"

"Marry me."

Catherine wasn't sure if she had gathered what he said correctly,"Can you repeat that?"She needed to clean out her ears if she heard him right.

His mouth was open but the words jumbled out. "Marry me, I can take care of you…"

Catherine's eyes mirrored James blue ones. "A pity marriage?" her voice was filled a somber tone. Did he really pity the girl that much?

"Nothing like that,"

Catherine obscured her face, trying to hide her embarrassment, "then what?"

"It's logical…We have known each other since we were kids, even your mother said it would be shocking if we didn't get married one day."

Catherine leaned back in her seat, the girl could not consider what she had just heard. Her best friend had just purposed to her. "So we just give into everyone's assumption of us and marry because my mother died?"

To her dismay, her whole life has been changing ever since the Boston massacre. Even the aspect of her childhood friendship with James was even changing.

"I am trying to protect you, but it's not just that-"

Catherine tore the ad out of her sketchbook and handed it to James, "I don't want to get married James…ever."She snubbed the conversation in the bud.

"I thought you always did,"

"I lied but observing what my mother went through with my father. Her heart was broke every time he left."

James made a disgusted noise of disbelief, "I would never do that to you, Catherine."

"Just no, I don't want to arrange this."

The apprentice sighed before taking the piece of paper from her, "Just think this over…I'll hand this over to the printers for the morning paper."

Catherine felt numb by his request but went into her pocket to pull out the coin. "Here,"

James took the small pouch before standing up, "Catherine, have a good night," There was a twinkle in his eyes that showed he was wounded by the rejection.

"Good night James,"

Her anger bleed into sorrow for rejecting him, but all she wanted was a sense of normality. She didn't look as she heard him exit the tavern with the door slamming behind the lad. The young Irish girl sat alone to her thoughts. She was angry and hurt. If her father had an ounce of love for her and her mother, he would be here comforting Catherine. Made damn sure his own daughter was safe, not have his associates tail her like she was criminal. The Templars are the criminals, not her.

Catherine went upstairs to her apartment above the tavern. Joffery and Conrad were settling in at an inn not too far from here. Rose never wanted to rent her own home out as an inn, which Catherine wouldn't adhere to that tradition. Especially since she did not want to touch her mother's room.

Catherine glance at the room across from the entrance of the apartment. It was her mother's room, the teenager couldn't remember the last time she was in there. The time was before Rose's death, that was for certain.

Everything in that room had a possession of bittersweet memories of the past. It was a vacant room with a reminder that her mother wasn't there anymore. The pain grew in her chest as she crossed the modest apartment into the master bedroom. The room laid untouched like it was a time capsule before the tragedy. Rose's favorite perfume lingered in the air.

The countless memories of snuggling up with her mother in the bedroom like a small slumber party. Catherine remembered the time her mother took the time to brush and braid her hair on the bed. The mother and daughter even shared a bedtime pray when she was a child.

Rose kissed Catherine's head as they kneeled together at the edge of the bed, "Now, keep those eyes closed until we finish. We need to make sure the Lord can hear us and watch over your father and us."

"And James?"

Rose chuckled at her child's gentle soul, "Yes, including James and his family. Now, why don't you lead in prayer."

Catherine smiled before folding her small fingers into a prayer and spoke in a clear voice. "Now, I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep…"

Rose was a proud Catholic even though there was a quite a bit of disdain towards their religion, but that never swayed the mother from the teachings of Catholicism. Rose even named her only daughter after the patron saint, Catherine of Alexandria. The colonies were mostly protestant with anti-catholic sentiments due to the foundations laid out in the initial years.

Catherine shook herself awake from the dreamy flashback before taking one last final glance around the room when she notices her mother's favorite shawl hanging loosely on the highest shelf in the closet. Catherine loved that shawl. It was a simple dull red rectangle fabric that had a multitude of purposes for an outfit. The teenage girl pulled the shawl down and examine herself in the mirror before wrapping it around her neck like a scarf. Her auburn curls laid gentle on the dull red fabric provoking her to think back to the assassins and their ionic hoods. She took the length of the red fabric and looped it into a hood pulling her hair, concealing her face. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to chase the night sky along the rooftops of Boston. Snuffing out any shadowy figures that meant to cause harm, like agents of the Templar order.

A fleeting thought of her father crept into her mind, the idea of Shay Cormac hunting her for being the exact thing that he despised. Catherine yanked the makeshift hood off onto the bed. The image of her father's blade pressed against her neck was all too clear.

Taking a seat on her mother's bed, she took a moment to breathe and think. "Please aid me, Lord." She whispered under her breath as she laid the scarf next to her. Catherine glanced around the room one more time until she noticed a small black chest in the closet that gave into her curiosity. Her mother was particular about her things and never allowed Catherine to snoop through her room.

Reaching into the closet, she pulled down the chest that was surprisingly light with rattling inside. Catherine opened the chest and to her surprise, she saw open letters along with leather gauntlets much like the ones Connor had received. They were smaller in size, obviously meant for someone with less muscle mass in their wrist. It dawned on her.

Rose was an Assassin…

Both her parents were assassins at one point in their lives before slipping down different paths. One a loving mother who ran a tavern and the other, a Templar knight, a famed Assassin hunter. Catherine recalled Achilles telling the girl of her mother's life. This must have been Rose's hidden blade.

Cautiously, she picked up the hidden blade, slipping it on her wrist before tightening the straps. It was the perfect fit. She wiggled her wrist hoping to unleash the blade which popped with the sound of a sliding metal.

The blade had been well taken care of.

Catherine spent a moment examining the leather gauntlet before moving onto the letter that had been laid next to the gauntlet. The letter was old, but there was no date on the top of the letter like normal. The words were smudged like it was hastily written.

My dear Sister,

I have no other choice but send you the location of the box. It would be right under the Templar's noses, but I beg you not to inform Cormac of this. The Templar's should not get their hands on this. It could mean the end of all freedom to the human race. This will be my dying wish more then likely unless we can beat them. Take care of yourself and little Catherine.

Your brother.

Liam

p.s.

It lays with our father.

That statement was odd in its self, but Catherine was too focused on trying to remember her uncle's face. She was only a young child when he died. The last time Catherine recalled the peculiar man was she was four years old. Her mother and uncle were having a shouting match that terrified Catherine as she sat under her bed listing them go at it.

"I can't do this anymore Liam! He is my husband! I love him!"

"THINK OF CATHERINE! THE WORLD SHE WOULD LIVE IN IF THE TEMPLARS WOULD HAVE A SAY."

"I am!"

"If you aligned yourselves with them, and not to protect this brotherhood…I will take Catherine away from you. I know he has corrupted you, but I will not permit him to corporate my niece. "

She felt like a pit had formed into her stomach, so much has gone on around her. Catherine was completely blind, but her. Excuse, she was a child in a world that she didn't adequately understand. The Irish girl slowly walked around holding the letter, she recalled Achilles telling her about the precursor box. This is what her father was after all these years, and she was holding the information to where this artifact was being kept.

It lays with our father.

Did Liam mean her Grandfather O'Brian? Was this mysterious artifact buried with her late grandfather?

Her stomach churned at the very idea of it, but her very fiber shook in disbelief. She felt as if eyes were on her back as she held this crucial information in her nimble fingers. Catherine quickly shoved the letter and hidden blade into the chest before putting it back in the closet.

Catherine didn't understand how far from the truth she was. The girl blew out the candle that lite the bedroom as she went to retire for the evening. Outside on the street, resisted a man that was looking up at the dark apartments of the tavern. The man blew his warm breath into his hands to keep his hands warm from the chill.

Thomas Hickey thought this would be an easy assignment keeping an attentive eye on the Cormac girl, but he knew he needed help. But that is why Haytham gave him this job, he had the ties to get the job done.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor held an ax as he went to counter chopping wood for the chilly air. He had a bundle under his arm as he made his way back to the house when he notices a lone horse rider rode up to the Davenport Homestead. He was curious to see who it was until he saw was a young man with a tri-cone hat. The man rode up to Connor, "Are you, Connor?"

"Yes,"

The man steadies his horse before reaching into his messenger bag, "I have a letter from Catherine Cormac." He. held out am an envelope to the young native boy. The boy took the letter from the man who tipped his hat before riding back the way he came. He saw the letter was entitled to himself and Achilles.

His stomach churned with excitement, the boy wasn't expecting a letter so soon from her after a week. Achilles was waiting on the porch with his cane seeing the man had ridden up. "What was that?"

"Catherine sent a letter to us."

Achilles plucked the letter from Connor to open it. The old man scanned the letter before looking at Connor with a grim expression.

"What is it Achilles?"

"Catherine has seemed to encounter your father."

Connor gave an astonished expression. "is she alright?"

"Yes, but the templars still have an attentive eye on the girl."

Connor growled, "I have to assist her,"

"And how are you going to accomplish that? Haytham has spies everywhere."

"The Boston tunnels,"

Achilles was quiet for a moment, "There is one that leads right under her mother tavern. Just don't get caught, or draw too much attention to yourself."

Connor nodded taking Achilles blessing.

Catherine made her way through the busy markets of Boston. She slipped her through the dazed eye patrons who completely ignored the presence of the girl. A basket hung under Catherine's arm that was covered with a cloth, the basket filled sweet rolls and raisin bread, James personal favorite. The basket was an olive branch for the embarrassment rejection over two weeks ago. She had not seen or heard a word from James since the night she came home.

Catherine spotted the old chipped sign that displayed a horseshoe, she knew it was the location that James held his apprenticeship at. The girl walked towards the open stall where Master. Mack was instructing a particular technique over the forge. Catherine floated in the background watching James watching until Mack looked up from his work.

"Lad, you have a visitor, a very charming visitor."

Catherine's cheeks turn bright red, "It's alright, Master. Mack. I came by to drop off this for James, but you're both welcome to it."

James wiped his brow of the sweat from being over the forge for a little too long, "What are you doing here Catherine?"

"I came thanking you for putting my ad in in the Boston in Gazzet." She reached into her basket to pull out the article and flipping to the back of it. She pointed to the bottom of it, "I am hoping to hear an inquiry by the end of the week." She sat the basket on the counter.

There was an awkward silence between the two until the elderly blacksmith coughed, "Tell me, When are you going to open the ole' tavern again?" he bestowed a toothless smile.

"I am going doing a test run tomorrow, I will be cleaning and restocking today."

The man smiled, "I am overjoyed to hear, James and I will be your first customers."

"Thanks, It will be later in the afternoon."

James wanted to say something, but his face was flush.

The air lingered with embarrassment from the implied event that has occurred a few weeks back. "Master. Mack, may I take a moment to speak James?"

"No Catherine, we have work," James spoke through his teeth his pride had gotten the best of him. "I will see you tomorrow."

Catherine took a moment to take in the rejection. "it's fine, I hope to see you tomorrow." She went to turn, but paused for just a moment, "I am sorry for snapping at you James."

The girl left without another word heading back home, James watched her leave but was slapped upside the head with a heavy glove. "Boy, you are foolish for trapping such a young girl."

James wined an ow as he glanced at his mentor, "Trapping? I didn't trap her!"

"You did, you proposed to her after her mother died. She doesn't need a husband, that lass needs a friend."

James was taken back by the opined comment from his mentor. "I don't ever see you two getting married. Your more brother and sister then relationship. It may happen down the road, but it damn well won't happen now."

James stayed silent at his mentor's words but understood what he meant. Maybe he was being a stubborn mule after all.

Hickey was listening to the conversation not far from the blacksmith stall, but his prime focus was on the kid. He was doing Haytham and Cormac a solid by watching this little girl, so far he collected that she was a kind too goody kid. It was almost humorous to observe her try to barter for a stock of fresh spirits and beers, but she managed to obtain a good price for it. He even witnessed the girl hand a loaf of bread from her basket to a group of street urchins. Sweet kid, it's a shame what happened to her mother causing her to be frame for the mess on mass murder. The girl wasn't bad on the eyes either, though he didn't like them young.

Thomas Hickey heard footsteps come up behind him, he smiled when he recognized who exactly who it was. "What a delightful surprise, lass."

Beside Thomas stood a handsome woman, an exotic beauty, she was equal in Thomas' age but looked to be younger. "Hello Thomas," The Persian woman spoke. Her hair was black as a starless night with her eyes green as a shining emerald which was her most capturing feature. She was a lean and tall woman with small size bosoms.

Her name was Azura Edgar.

"What is the reason why you summon me?"

"We need-well I- need you Zuzu." He stated as he pulled out a copy of the Boston Gazette, he waved it in front of her face before she snatched it from his teasing grip.

"I'm only arranging this so Ma has the coin for her medicine. You should be thrilled I know how to work as a barmaid." She followed Thomas as he began to walk forward to follow Catherine.

"Well," Hickey grinned, "You certainly have done a marvelous job, especially when you take care of me." Hickey stopped when he noticed Catherine paused to look at a commotion of people began to gather at a stall."Make sure you observe her, we don't need the girl running off again."

Thomas and Azura had known each other going way back to both their childhoods, both of them had immigrated to the colonies as small children. Hickey came from a strong Irish family while Azura mother was Persian while her father was English. Thomas didn't know match of her story besides her family living outside of Boston.

They grew up on the same street but didn't stay in contact. Until a few years ago when Hickey had walked into her on the street where they considered catching up in a nearby inn in a rented bed. Azura came back to the city to bring in extra money, and that is how she started work with the Templars. She was a simple spy inside the taverns and other places to feed any information to Thomas.

Hickey wipes his nose as he observed the girl that walked ahead of them. "Seems ya might achieve an opportunity Zuzu."

"Did I mention that you have no right to call me that? I do not consider you a friend, you drunk bastard."

"Ahh, come on Zuzu, we've known each other for a long time. Even shared a bed a few times." he grinned at the spiteful glare.

"That is because we have to work together and those nights I wish to forget." Azura walked ahead of Thomas to gaze at the girl, "She is such a young thing to get involved with the Templars, who is she?"

"She is the sole daughter of ole' Shay Cormac."

"The assassin hunter?I didn't know he had a child."

"Aye, her mommy just died leaving her to be abandon. Cormac kept her a secret in case the assassins came after her. We are afraid that she might have some contact with Achilles." Hickey looked at Zuzu before glancing at Catherine.

"Keep an eye on the girl. I need to have time to get ready for my part."

"If you need help, just give me holler...I think blue looks stunning on ya," He winks before smacking her behind.

Hickey then quickly ducked when a fist past through the air where his head had just been. Moving again he took several steps back from the fuming woman with a chuckle appreciating the way her cheeks flushed with her anger. "Do that again ya drunk bastard and ill aim with my leg where the sun doesn't shine!" she yelled at the mans retreating back through a small smile never left her lips as she turned to head home to change.

Hickey laughed when he observed her leave.

Catherine was not aware of the Templar knight and his charming associate following the girl, instead, she was too caught up in her own thoughts about James. She had noticed a small crowd gathers around a stall with an assortment of cages. It was no surprise to see exotic items in a pop-up stall once in a while. To her much surprise, there were birds inside these cages, most likely caught from the frontier. There were small finches to might hawks even an eagle or two, but they seemed to be young. Catherine scanned the different cages in awe until she distinguished one of the hawks, a sharp-shinned hawk. She recognized from a book she had read about birds of prey. The hawk looked sickly with pale eyes, the sickle thing had lost all shine to his feathers and looked sadden.

The man who stood by the stall smiled. "That one won't last long, little lady," The man smelled of bird shit, and she didn't care for his tone.

"Do you ever let these birds out?" She looked up in disgust at the old man.

The man tisk "I wouldn't hold onto my merchandise, but this one has another good day, or so before I have to snuff him out."

Catherine's eyes widen at the cruelty had towards this bird, she had to do something so this for the hawk. "How much?"

"Eh? You want to purchase this bird?"

"Aye, I do. What's your price?"

"50 pounds,"

"50?! That's outrageous, make it 20, the poor bird is on his deathbed!"

The man grumbled, "Fine, 20,"

The young girl reached into her pockets and pulled out her coin purse before handing the bank notes to the man. The man grumbled as he counted it, but kept to himself turning his back onto the cage. Instead of picking up the cage, Catherine opened the cage door letting the small hawk jump out to flap its wings. The poor creature didn't go far before it hobbled a few feet. The hawk was too weak to fly, Catherine's heart broke for the small animal. Gently, Catherine scooped up the creature wrapping it in her shawl before taking the small hawk to her home.

Catherine knew she had gotten over her head with purchasing the small hawk, but her heartfelt pity for the small animal. The first thing she needed was to feed the creature.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you, but I am going to name you something special… Aries…you will be named Aries."

The bird cried his call as he settled into the girl's shawl feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait! I hope everything is in order, I use Scribens to help with my grammar check. Sometimes it removes some words and it causes it to not make sense. I would love if I can have someone who can help me.

Review! I would love to hear what you think!

-Master Assassin

Catherine laid her chin on the table in exhaustion after cleaning the tavern floor with a scrub brush. She had taken a break from morning cleaning to check up on her new friend, Aries. He was ecstatic to be out of his cage and away from the cruel merchant. The hawk was gobbling down fresh meat from the mice traps that his owner had gathered up for him. Catherine didn't mind the sight or the smell of her new companion's meal. She was going over her Uncle's letters that she had found a few weeks ago.

She kept reading over the last bit of the letter.

It's with our father.

Did uncle Liam mean it was buried with Grandfather O'Brian? Was it the ominous artifact that the Colonial Assassins and Templars fighting over for the last two decades was buried with her grandfather? Her skin crawled with the idea that Liam had unburied his own father and reburied the artifact with him.

The door opens with a loud squeak giving Catherine a chance to look up from Liam's handwriting. She quickly stuck the letters back into its envelopes before stuffing it under the counter.

"Is this the Snowdrop Tavern? I'm here about your wanted ad."

A lean woman with dark hair walked into the middle of the tavern.

Catherine glanced up quickly as she pets her bird, Aries. "Aye, it is."

A smile spread her lips as she held the newspaper in her hand. "Thank goodness, I have been looking for a job on the side to assist my elderly parents who can hardly work for themselves. The taxes are beating them hard."

Catherine emitted a sigh, "We all need extra funds these days... my mother almost lost this place due to taxes, but we survived." Leaving out the bit that the Templars paid off the tax collectors

"This that who I need to speak too?" She asked glancing around in looking for the older woman who used to be in charge.

"No, just me...my mother died a while back, so I am in charge of this establishment now." She straightened herself up, trying to make herself appear older than what she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Miss," she said looking at the floor. "I-i didn't mean to bring up such wretched things. If you want, I can come back tomorrow."

"Absolutely not, it's alright." Catherine spoke holding up her hand to stop her." I am in need of help and fast..."  
A smile broke out over the woman's face as she gave a curtsy. "My name is Azura Edgar."

Catherine held out her hand, "Catherine Cormac...I've never heard such a name before."

"Yes, it is a name my mother thought pretty. Hold no meaning other than it is close to being Azura, which is Persian," she stated. "Many have come to call me Zuzu. Don't ask me why or when that started."

"Well, your name is charming... it's so unique. I wish my parents named me something more imaginative. I was named after a saint."

"Saint Catherine of Alexandria," The Persian woman smiled.

Catherine felt surprised that she guessed that, "Not many people recognize the saints especially here in the colonies."

"Because people are blind by their differences that they cannot seem to agree on how to celebrate god in one way. It is obvious for why your mother would name you for her. Saint Catherine was an intelligent woman that had a beauty that graced the lands. She turned thousands over to Christianity, but was a marked martyr and beheaded for not kneeling to a tyrant."

"I am impressed."

Azura smiled, "Shall we discuss things over a drink?"

"Aye. I can start tea upstairs in the apartment."

Catherine's boots made a soft clicking noise. the girl didn't disturb her beloved bird. The Irish lass held her arm out for Aries to hop on to her arm with his talons piercing her delicate skin. It was apparent she had no idea how to carry the bird without harming herself.

It was almost amusing to see her expression shift from a blank expression to one with pain."Miss Cormac? Are you alright?"  
"Aye, I am." She winced when the hawk dug his talons deeper into her sleeve. "I just have not gotten a chance to figure out to carry Aries around…he is a rescue."

Azura eyes cast with a hint of amusement. "May I suggest investing in a leather gauntlet or a glove. If you carry him like that, your pretty arm will be covered in scars."  
Catherine became sheepish that she originally didn't think of that. "Right, probably a better idea."  
The two of them made their way up to the apartment.

Catherine had let Aries perch himself on a chair in the corner to nestle his feather. Allowing Catherine to make tea for the both of them. Azura stared down at the light brown liquid. This was rather easy to get on Catherine's good side, but it almost made her feel guilty to see the young girl alone in the inn. Her mother is gone, her father away, never in her life. It was almost heartbreaking to know her story, but Catherine possessed inner strength. The girl brown eyes were lite with determination.

Azura had met Captain Cormac in passing once and could see that Shay had the same eyes as the girl. Some say with her red hair could look like her mother, but she looked more like her father with a more famine jawline and thin lips. Her skin sprinkle with light freckles was an obvious gift from her mother.  
Azura knew her task was to watch and guide this girl.

Catherine folded her nimble fingers in her lap after pouring Azura a cup of tea. "Tell me about yourself...you will probably be hired, but I just would like to know who id be working with."

Catherine took a seat at the narrow table that made up the dining room. Her special pet, Aries, was perched on a chair as he nestled his feathers.

Azura smiled. "I was born and raised in Lexington with my brothers. Ma was a cook for a family and Pa help to farm during the seasons. We moved here, oh, five years ago when Pa got work to help with the lumber mill near here. I have experience with drunken lads when I worked at the tavern before moving. It was easy to work until a couple of men could have me."A grin appeared."Bastards don't know what hit 'em when I slugged them in the jaw."

Catherine had made up her mind when the woman had walked in that she was going to be hired. For an unknown reason, no one came for hire. "Very nice, when can you work? Friday and Saturday are my busy nights, sometimes Sundays. I can pay you well."

"Ill work any day you require me too, ."

"Excellent, can you start tonight?"

"I can and will."

"Perfect."

Azura held her hand out to shake a deal with the young lass before taking her leave. Catherine felt as things were falling back into place until she remembered the letters sitting under the bar along with Haytham and his small inner circle. It was a like a foul taste that slipped into her mouth after biting into a cupcake.

The happy cheers of the tavern was overheard from the music and singing of the crowd. This empty dust covered tavern once again felt like home to young Catherine once again. It did pain the teenager to not see her mother amongst the lively tavern. Catherine did take some pride that she had the place shinning and lively like Rose always had.

She was pleased to see James had shown, bearing a gift of a homemade meal from his mother. Master Mack had failed to show due to having to work on the last minute request that was due in the morning.

The successfulness wasn't entirely placed on Catherine, but Azura had step up and seemed to know what she was doing. She knew when to cut off the drunks with water down ale. She even stirred down a bar fight with a single order. Azura was gracious enough to let Catherine step aside to great her old friend with drink and food.

"You have outdone yourself," James smiled like nothing had happened.

"Not really, I just copy my mum. She taught me everything. I just think I am getting this praise due to her passing."

James gave his friend a look, considering for a quiet moment before standing up. "Lads! Lasses!" He shouted the whole room became quiet at the sound of his cheerful voice. The music even stopped at the sound of his voice. "I know it has been awhile since any of us had stopped by a drink, it was a blow to our community to lose Rose Cormac."

A couple of men in the audience raised their pints in praise in memory of Rose.

"But not all was lost, our little Catherine had stepped up on her own even though the loss she had to suffer. She managed to reopen the tavern and push her mother's legacy. So I like to raise a glass to Catherine Cormac, may she keep this establishment running for many more years."

The crowd broke out into a cheer as the music broke again. Catherine couldn't help sniffle for James kind words. It looked like he had gotten over the small engagement fiasco. Catherine poured herself another drink before taking another bite of the meat pie James had brought.

"I am sorry for the way I overreacted earlier."

Catherine held up her hand to him, "It's okay, let's just not mention this again."

"Agreed," James quietly agreed to this subject but knowing it didn't change the way he felt about her. He glanced around to Aries, the hawk. James thought it was a beautiful creature as Catherine fed it parts of meat from her pie. It hobbled around the countertop, not leaving Catherine's side. The bird was like a loyal guard dog with his sharp talons and beak ready to strike at whoever would bring harm to his mistress.

"You have been surrounding yourself with an interesting company of late, Cathy."

Catherine didn't bat an eye at his comment, but instead, she fed another piece of meat to the hawk. "I have had an interesting last few months."

Catherine took one last bite of her pie before heading back to work when she noticed that one of the casks were empty. She would have to head down in the cellar for a new one, she had just received a new shipment this morning after she had greeted Azura.

She went to call Azura when she notices a dark figure in the corner with his hat hiding his eyes. Her blood boiled as soon as her eyes laid on the drunken Irish man as he called for a drink from Azura.

Thomas Hickey was in her tavern, sitting in the back corner.

She recognized him from the times she had seen his portrait in Achilles' basement. The few times she had seen him linger around her mother's tavern, but she would of never guess who was until the templar and assassins came to light. Catherine slammed her bar rag down in a fit of rage, her knuckles had turn white. James must have seen her expression but did nothing to stop her as she crosses the room. He had merely scooted his seat away from the bar counter as she stormed past him. No hell has fury like a woman's scorn.

Azura must of notice Catherine expression and quickly placed her tray down. She rushed in between the tables of the patrons before getting in front of her. "Catherine, what's wrong?" She asked with a concern expression.

"I see someone who I don't want in here." The Persian woman followed the line of sight onto the Templar. "I will handle it, go downstairs and fetch a casket of ale. Take a break."

Azura felt irritated that Thomas had shown up here when she had requested him not to come here. He could have blown her whole plan if he had said something to her. The newly hired barmaid went to confront him.

Thomas glanced up from his drink twirling with the handle. " 'Ello sweetheart," he showed his trademark toothy grin. "Can I have another one?" He lifted his pint, but Azura knocked from his hand.

"What are you doing here, clown?" She hissed, "You're going to blow this…Catherine knows who you are."

"Wot? How could she possibly know." He glanced up in surprise. "She isn't supposed to know about us."

"Well she does," Azura stood back up. "I promise you, I will find answers, but don't just go tell Haytham just yet." She placed her hands on her hips like she was scolding him. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Catherine old friend, James was watching the two of them but didn't pay any mind when a man in a rouge coat came up to talk to him.

"Fine, fine, I will leave." Hickey stood up, but not before giving her a squeeze on the behind causing Azura to react with a slap across Hickey's face. He rubbed his rough cheek walking away as he gave a chuckle.

Leaving the snowdrop tavern.

Catherine was unaware of the small event that had taken place above her as she was walking to the fresh stock of ale. Tiny barrels were pressed against the wall that was filled ale under the stairwell. The girl frown at the sight of it, this was the part she usually hated, lugging it up the stairs. Lifting the small barrel with her knees, careful not to throw out her back at such a young age.

Catherine never complained, but she was unafraid of showing her discomfort.

"Catherine?" A voice out of the dark spoke causing Catherine to shriek and drop the ale. The barrel cracked open causing the contents inside to spill all over the floor. A flash of irritation overcame Catherine until she saw who it was….

Connor was sitting in the corner that looked like he had fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine was speechless at the sight of the native sitting in her basement but brushed it aside to walk over to greet him. "Connor, what in the hell-how the hell did you get in here?" She was pleased to see the lad. She greeted him with a firm handshake by the arm and pulling him into a one arm hug.

"The tunnels under boston….You have a passageway right under the cellar." He spoke as he stood up. "I came through here and thought to wait for you." Connor pulled away as he explained.

A secret passageway under her mother's tavern. Did her mother know about this? The Secrets were just piling up one after another.

"Where is it?"

The native boy beckoned her over to an old shelf where the floorboards had discolorated floorboards. Connor kneeled beside her to raise the floorboards to show a hidden trap door. Never had Catherine seen this before; it was another secret that her mother kept from her. All the lies her parents had kept from her through the years started to sting a little at a time. Catherine would never know if her mother intended to keep all of this from her, or was waiting to tell her at the right moment.

A creaking nose single Catherine that the door from upstairs was opening. She hushed Connor to a hiding spot quickly before she ran to greet the person who came looking for her. A light flashed down the dim stairs with James standing in the doorway. "Catherine? Is everything okay?"

"Aye James, I will be upstairs in a minute."

"Give me a shout if you need help." James nodded before shutting the door behind him.

Catherine sighed, that was too much of a close call in her mind. Connor was not Jame's biggest fan. Knowing him, James would probably throw an uproar if he saw that a native had come into Catherine's basement unannounced. It would cause a stir with the patrons, not to mention Hickey was there as well as the redcoats could be called. Haytham had eyes on her and he made it clear to her in the graveyard that his spies would be near. Thomas Hickey being upstairs was proof of that.

"Connor, please stay down here. I will be back at closing, please stay quiet."

The novice Assassin glanced at the wooden ceiling where the tune of Step It Out Mary was playing for the crowd. "I will be fine down here."

"I will be back with some food, don't worry, I will try to get this place closed up within the hour."

Catherine was true to her word, Azura was confused by the sudden urgency to close up for the night as well as James. but neither question it, Catherine gave full nights pay to Azura instead of half of the night. She had rushed her out along with some of the drunkards. James had one of the patrons, Paul, around his shoulder to help him walk home.

"Are you sure you are okay?" James asked as Paul was in a fit of drunken laughter. "I can come back to clean if that is alright?"

"No, it's fine."

The trio stood outside her tavern, never before had she felt more antsy to get James and loyal customers out of the pub before. She knew it looked suspicious, but she had made a false lie that she had run out of spirts for the evening. The patrons left soon after her announcement, a couple of the customers express how much a great job she was doing and Rose would be proud as they made their way with James standing with Paul.

James gave his farewell, "I will try to see you in the next few days,"

"Alright,"

Catherine shut the door soon as they left. Connor had already made his way upstairs and sitting at the table with Aries. The native showed interest in Aries as he stroked the hawk's feathers. "Where did you find him?"

"I bought him off a merchant that was treating him poorly. I haven't seen him fly though, so I am holding out that I can let him loose in the frontier." She took a seat at the bar next to him. Placing a small plate of bread and cheese for Connor to snack on while the two teenagers talked. Connor was already breaking the bread apart to feed to Aries.

"I am glad you are here…Its been a trying weak, not to mention I meet your father."

Connor grimaced at the mention of Haytham. "How did that happen?"

"He practically ambushed me at my mother's gravesite. He possible followed me and tried to convince me to come with him."

Connor grimaced at the thought of Catherine leaving everything behind to follow Haytham's ideology. "I am glad you didn't." It had been different without Catherine around when he had just become accustomed to having her at the homestead. "Your letter mention that you found something of interest."

Catherine nodded, "Aye, I did. It was letters between my uncle and mother during the seven-year war. I believe I know the location of the artifact that my father is hunting. Liam had disclosed it in a letter to my mother, as grim as the location is. It is actually quite clever."

The copper hair lass walked around the bar counter dropping to her knees to check the letters. She had originally stuffed them into an empty bottle that no one dared to look into. Yet, it looked like someone did. The old whiskey bottle was gone as well as letters. Catherine's eyes widen in horror.

"No, No, no." Catherine couldn't breath when she saw it gone before she started to curse. "Shite, Jayuse!." She bucked her head up quickly that she hit her head as she peeked at Connor over the counter. "It's gone! The letters are gone!"

"How? Did anyone else know about them?"

Catherine thought about it for the moment and shook her head, "No, not even James."

"Where is the location of the artifact?"

"…I think it's my grandfather O'Brian. Buried with him….I am not sure though. It clearly said buried with our father, but I don't want to desecrate his grave!"

The native understood her urgent sense but came to comfort her around the counter. He kneeled next to her to help her look. "Did anyone come in here that looked odd?"

"Besides you coming through the basement," She said as a joke, but with a serious tone. "I saw Hickey, one of Haytham's cronies, but he was far back in the corner. Azura had chased him off after I made up a false story about the man."

"Who is Azura?"

"A barmaid, I hired."

"I see…could she had any idea about the letter?"

Catherine shook her head no, there was no way she could know about them. "No…We have to check the grave." She jumped up swiftly.

Connor grabbed her arm to stop Catherine from doing something she might regret. "You shouldn't go running off. The Templars might have eyes on the place, besides could of you placed it somewhere else."

Capturing a moment to compose herself, Catherine tried to convince herself that it could have misplaced the letter somewhere during the night. No one could know what was inside the empty bottle since the glass was tinted. "Alright, you a point Connor, but I want to check the grave first thing tomorrow morning. We can take the rooftops to get there faster."

Catherine nodded, she needed to work on her free running but this gave her time to practice. "Alright, I trust your judgment, Connor…" This whole situation was stressful for her. "Come on, you can rest in my room. I will take my parent's bedroom."

Connor followed Catherine upstairs to the apartments. It seemed to be quaint, especially for it being a Templar knight home when he isn't out doing Haytham's bidding. "I thought you would have a bigger home…"

"Why?"

"Your father…I thought Templars are a wealthy group."

Catherine asked shaking her head, "My father has always been a humble man, so has my mother. We never needed anything bigger since it was just the three of us at times. We do have money, but at times it was hard for the taxes. My mother refuses handouts."

Catherine beckons Connor to her childhood bedroom opening the door. "Here, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If you need anything let me know." Connor took a moment to look around her room and notice her drawings on the wall. He noticed the drawings on the wall and saw a man and a woman stood together. The drawing seemed to be one OF Catherine older drawings. "Is this your parents?" He inquired.

He could see the shared appearances between Catherine and them. She had her mother curly copper hair along with her bright loving smile. The teenager had her father's eyes. It was interesting to see the face of Shay Patrick Cormac after hearing so much about the infamous assassin hunter.

"Aye, it's them, the Cormacs." She made a tisked noise in the back of the throat. "Everyone knows, or knew my mother, Rose, but Shay Cormac is a mysterious figure in this part."

Connor could see the talk of her family began to bother her, so he changed the topic to her talent.

"You are talented,"

Catherine gave a small smile, "Thanks, it's late, so I am going to head to bed."

"Good night."

Catherine left her bedroom to head to her mother's room, she had only gone into the room once before. She could smell her mother's perfume and it gave her the sensation that her mother was near, but she wasn't. Catherine quickly undressed herself to get ready for bed in her under clothes. She didn't feel like going back to grab her nightgown, but instead, the girl wrapped herself in her mother's bedroom robes. Airies had managed to ride her shoulder into the master bedroom. The bird nestled himself near the window before resting his head between his wings to sleep.

She crawled into the queen size bed pulling her mother's quilt over her body. Being in this room, so late at night brought her a new wave of emotions she thought she was just getting over. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about her mother. This was a silent pain that she had to bare by herself. After what seemed like an hour of crying, an overwhelming calm washed over in an instance allowing her mind to drift off into a strange dream.

When there was nothing, a voice spoke to Catherine in her head.

"Catherine," a soft melody voice rang in her ear, it was almost like the sound of a goddess.

It sounded unhuman

Catherine's view of the world change and realized that her appearance had changed tremendously. White fur covered every inch of her body with a tail slowly moving side to side, she had glowing yellow eyes. In the prints of the white snow, she could see paw prints in the snow that were made by her. The world felt so surreal. Her dream world had taken her to the abandon woods of the frontier on a cold winter night benight a starless night.

"Wh-where am I?" She wonders to herself as she padded through the snow. She had morphed into a beautiful wolf with auburn fur. How was this possible? After a moment of clear thinking, she realized this was a dream.

"it's alright Catherine," The voice spoke again, "I choose this form for you because I thought it would ease your mind." A larger golden wolf materialized in front of her and the dreamy voice came from it."There are things you don't yet understand, but your path finally crossed over into your destiny."

The wolf circled her when an image appeared next to her. Catherine guessed it was a she due to the sound of her voice. The image was of Connor, but he wasn't dressed in his normal clothes. He was dressed in the robes of an Assassin. The very same robes the Connor had his eyes in Achilles cellar.

"Connor? What does he have to do with this? All of this?" Catherine watched the gold wolf pace in front of her. "This is a dream, what are you talking about?"

"My child, we have much to discuss, but we have only a few moments." She sounded motherly, "You and Ratonhnhake:ton is important to this cause. Your lineage is important as his is, you date all the way back to the time of Adam and Eve. Being the first who discovered humanity."

Now Catherine knew that she was dreaming, talk of being related to Adam and Eve? How in the world? In a way, everyone was related to the two the worlds strongest religious icons, but that was datable worldwide. Catherine wasn't the religious type, but she wasn't going to argue with the talking wolf. Who was Ratonhnhake:ton? Was…he Connor?"

"You must aid him in finding the key that is crucial to this cause."

"A key? What kind of key?"

The wolf ignored her questions as she trailed on with her story."As we speak, dark forces are at work, gather, ready to take control of the land."

Another ghostly imagine appeared, but it was of the Templars gathering around a table. They seemed to be discussing plans at the imagine moved of them talking. It was just of Hickey, Lee, and Haytham, her blood boiled at the very sight of them, but she couldn't hear a word what they were saying.

"An important temple will be breached, and hope will be lost. What you are seeing now is today the beginning of your understanding of us."

Catherine felt sickening as if she heard a loud explosion and a disturbing image of Haytham and Lee taking control what looks like the temple that the she-wolf was talking about. Everything felt so real and deep inside she felt the words to be true.

"What do you want me to do, wise one?" She asked in a great respectful tone.

"Stay on the path you have chosen for yourself, you will have an important future lineage. Many will be connected through your children, and your children's children."

What could she possibly mean by that….

"You will help change the world, I have called you so you can full fill your destiny, and urge you to not give up on your quest. If the sanctuary has been breech before its time, it will undo everything that we worked for."

Catherine walked closer to the golden wolf, tilting her head, "What work?" Catherine couldn't open her mouth to speak, but she was speaking telepathically.

"Do not let them take control of the region, it will cause mass death to uproar…your mother will not be the last victim if they win." It was a gut-wrenching statement to be heard but nonetheless, it was true. She had been on the fence about helping the Assassins, but this strange dream had shown her clarity what would happen if she didn't help Connor.

Catherine could see the blue ghost image of her mother, lying in bed bleeding out with Catherine laying her head on her chest.

"II know in time you will have many questions, and time will have them answered. Now, my child, it is time to part ways."

The gold wolf charged at Catherine she embraced herself for the impact, but the she-wolf exploded into white pixels that were almost like snowflakes causing her world to become white.

CATHERINE!

Catherine woke herself up with a gasp as the air filled back into her lungs like she was holding her breath. Her eyes were on the ceiling, but with Connor leaning over in her line of vision. Slavia or some kind of foam was covering her lips. She didn't understand what had happened, but Connor's face grew with concern.

"Catherine, are you alright? I heard you screaming my name…my real name. I found you shaking on the floor."

Catherine blinked in confusion on why he said 'real' name. "I was calling you in my sleep?" It took her a moment to realized that she had rolled out of bed and onto the hard floor.

"Yes, you were calling my real name."

"What's your real name?" Catherine sat up on the floor with Connor's help. Her whole body was shaking with adrenaline.

"Ratonhnhake:ton,"

"I don't know how I know your name…"

"Neither do I, you never asked about it."

Catherine tried standing up to lean on the bed, "S-so hold on, your name is really Ra-Ratogado…"

"Ratonhnhak:ton,"

"Yes, that, why have you never told me that."

"As I said…you never asked."

Catherine felt quietly ashamed to not know this information, but what was even stranger that she found out through her dream with the wolves. "I think we need to discuss this in the morning."

"Agreed, I am going to stay in here with you."

Catherine flushed a moment of embarrassment, was he seriously thinking about sharing a bed with her? Her parent's bed. Connor helped her sit while he reached around to grab a spare pillow and threw it on the ground with an extra blanket.

"Connor, don't!"

"It's alright, I've slept on worse."

Catherine took a deep swallow, "We can share the bed. If I have another….episode, you can grab me before I roll off the bed."

The native seemed to think her idea over but agreed. It was late in the night and neither of them had the energy to discuss her dream. It would have to wait until morning, but for now, they would need to sleep. Connor slammed his pillow next to her head as he crawled next to her. The bed was big enough to hold them both. The Irish lass pressed her back against the native's torso as he outstretched his arm over her hip. Soon the two teenagers were able to drift off to sleep before Catherine had a chance to notice the wolf claw mark that had dugged into her skin. Living proof that it wasn't a dream.

Azura had made her way to the green dragon, knowing that is where Hickey was most likely lurking after Catherine had him thrown out. The Persian made a beeline to the upstairs portion of the inn. Hickey was drinking himself away with Lee sharing a pint with him. Haytham was at the end of the table working in his journal, the man always seemed to be busy, never relax once.

Hickey sat up from his drunken state, "Zuzu! Came back for more, love?"

"You are an idiot! Why in the hell did you show up tonight when I asked you not too?!"

Hickey shrug as he empties his pint, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, besides there is no way for little Cormac to know who I am." He declared as he sipped

"On the contrary, she seemed to know who you were."

"Wot?"

This caught both Lee and Haytham's attention. "You spooked her and she ended up closing the tavern early."

Haytham placed his quill down back into the well, "What exactly happen? Did she confront hickey."

"No, she looked like she flew into a rage to see him though."

Lee shot a glance at Hickey, "What did you do prat?"

"I didn't do a thing, Charlie." Hickey had an expression of confusion. "The few times when I went was when her mother alive, but only I 'ave ever done business with the Misses. I can agree Rose had a dislike towards me, but never showed it in front of the little one."

Catherine had met all the members of his inner circle some point in her life, for instance, there was that time she had snuck aboard the Morrigan and given himself a giant headache that he had to be a concern for the safety of a child. Yet, he was impressed with her stealthiness for a child. It was clear Catherine knew who belonged in Haytham's inner circle, but there was a variance in the conclusion. The girl had never known that Hickey was a Templar. On the outside, it is very hard to conclude that Thomas was part of any secret order to the general public. He was very loud and obnoxious, but it didn't mean he knew when to not keep himself quiet and closed off.

Azura took a seat quickly to speak in a lower whisper, "There is one more thing, I saw someone of an concerning matter."

Lee gave a curious glance at the woman, "What? Who?"

"A man I've only heard in passing, but he is traveling with his young son. He goes by the name of Charles Dorian. A wealthy Assassins that comes from a very old family that has ties that connect to the assassins by a couple hundred years. He walked right past me to the bar, but he was getting a drink. A whole bottle of rum from the looks of it then he just left."

So it could be quiet possible that she knew Achilles, and was aware of the Assassins existence. The girl had given off the illusion that she was a crying daughter in grief over her mother. He could remember the anger and snarkiness in her voice as she spoke to him with no respect. Did she secretly carry the Assassin's convictions because of the tragic accident? Haytham knew that they were in a snowballing effect with young Catherine due to the loss of her mother.

The grandmaster had made his mind, he was going to have to keep a watchful eye on Catherine himself.

"Hickey?" Haytham spoke up, "I need some help from your …network."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Can you hire mercenaries to do a kidnapping?"

"Aye, I can have that done."

Azura stood there with her mouth agape at the idea, "You're not serious about that? Taking the girl by force until her father returns? I got this under control, I just need to gain the girl's trust."

Haytham looked upon the Persian woman, "I have no doubt in my mind, but it seems we are beyond that. We sometimes have to do the necessary evil. A high ranking Assassin from Europe has seemed to become interested in Catherine."

Hickey stood up, "I can get it done, just need a bit of coin."

Haytham didn't blink as he hands a small sack full of money inside it. "I don't want her harm, I just want her brought to Johnson home in John's town."

"I will make sure they know that,"

Azura stood there with a disapproving gaze, this wasn't the way to handle things. "Shouldn't be Cormac be returning within the month? There isn't a need for such hasty actions."

"If what you saw is to be true, Catherine might have wonder herself into unknown territory for herself. After everything Shay had done for us years ago, I will not let anything happen to his daugther…we already failed his wife."

Azura sighed, "Fine, do what you like, but if anything happens to that child. I swear I will have both of your arses." The woman stormed away from the templars leaving them to their drinks.

Thomas was the only one to watch her leave as he stuffed the money that was handed to him in his coat. He decided to follow her before she blew her temper on some poor bypasser.

He had to chase her down with her power walk of rage in the streets of Boston, but she seemed to loosen up when she saw him. "What is it, Thomas?" He had pulled her down an sad alley to talk.

"Why are you defending the girl?" Hickey was genuinely curious to hear what she had to say. Azura had only just met the girl a few days ago. Watching Azura push aside the idea of a hasty kidnapping made the templar think of a mother bear protecting her cub.

A stillness hung in the air until Azura found the right words to say to him. "That girl needs to make a decision for herself. She lost her mother, and isn't allowed to do anything about it."

"Why do you care so much, Zuzu?"

Azura looks could kill as she heard her infamous nickname. "She should be allowed to make her own mistakes. Her father abandons her, her mother died, she should find her own way without everyone interfering with it."

Thomas gave a disbelief look, "Even if it is with the Assasins?"

"Yes, because the rest of you can open your eyes and see what you have done. I will still do what you want me to do, but I have my options of this. Haytham and Lee have wrong that girl."

One of the many reasons that Thomas had admired the woman that stood proudly in front of him; because she wasn't afraid to speak her views. He would never admit this out loud, but he had an overwhelming fondness for this woman. some would say it was more than a crush for this Persian beauty.

Thomas cracked a smile that Azura caught, "What is it?"

"Have I ever mention that you're lovely when you go on your rants."

Azura felt her anger slowly roll away like an ocean pulling in the tide. Her rough waves had seemed to calm when she saw his goofy smile. "You always know when to say something at the right time."

The barmaid did something she knew she regrets later on tomorrow, but in the heated moment, she didn't care. She walked up to Thomas and grabbed him firmly by his coat pressing her lips onto his leaving them to kiss in the dark night under the starless night.

Thomas hopes that this game of cat and mouse would never end between them.


	14. Chapter 14

After last nights dream, Catherine couldn't get a wink of sleep, especially with Connor laying next to her. The morning after when she had awakened with the native's arm was draped over her stomach like they were a couple. She quickly sat up causing Connor to stir awake as well. The two teenagers were in for the whole morning until Connor had tried talking Catherine into having someone take a look at her. The Irish lass brushed it off saying she was alright. Catherine was scampering around her room trying to get dress as fast as any girl could. The duo had a chance to check out the graveyard. She was yanking her boots on as she tried to braid her hair back while Connor was waiting for her downstairs. Today was going to be different, but she couldn't pinpoint why; It was a gut feeling.

Her boots clicked as she practically jumped off the stairs as the girl yank her coat on. Her attire consisted of a pair of trousers and a white shirt with a brown waistcoat. The clothes seem to be odd for a woman, but she needed to dress practically in case there might be a scuffle at the graveyard. In hand, was the dull sword she had found in the cellar months ago. Wrapped around her arm was her mother's red shawl. She needed something to conceal herself, and the shawl was a perfect cover. Catherine started wrapping it around her neck as she saw Conner was eating a light breakfast at the bar while the bird squeaks as he hobbled.

"He seems ready to take flight."

Catherine smiled, "I believe you are right, maybe we should let him out. Aries might be ready to return to where he belongs."

"Agreed." His eyes were fixated on the sword in her hand. "What is that?"

"It's an old sword I found in the cellar. we are in hazardous waters, Connor." Catherine tied the sheathed sword to her belt. It was an easy way to hide the sword beneath her coat. "I don't know if the Templars are on to us, but I saw Hickey in the tavern last night. He uses to linger around here like a snake before my mother's death."

Connor nodded, "After this, we should return to the homestead."

Catherine hadn't given her answer but after last night. She finally agreed. The teenager didn't have a chance to talk to Connor about her wolf transformation dream, but Catherine wanted to wait awhile before she discussed it. The fact remained that the Templars needed to be stopped at all cost. Deep down inside Catherine, she was scared, knowing that the Templars had political power, spy network, and not to mention they had the numbers. She was more terrified of her father. If she truly wanted to become an Assassin, she would become the very thing that her father swore to hunt.

"Shall we go?" Connor asked as he held out his arm for the hawk to jump on. He seems to not mind the talons that dug into his skin.

"Aye, but I need you to take the rooftops to be my eyes."

Connor nodded in agreement before the native and the Irish lass set off unaware they had following eyes on their backs.

Connor parted ways with Catherine outside of the tavern, Aries had finally given a chance to spread his wings when he hopped off of Connor's arm and took flight.

There was a moment of awe as Catherine watched the Aries took off in flight with the sun on his back. The way the bird cried out as he spread his wings was awe inspiring. Catherine smiled, feeling a twinge of sadness to see her friend to fly off. To her much surprise, Aries circled above them before swooping over Catherine's head. Aries gaze was directed at her as if he was telling Catherine that he was going to stay by her side. Following the feeling of mutual understanding, Catherine took the lead as Connor followed her by rooftop to the grave site.

Nothing was out of the ordinary as Catherine walked the streets of Boston, people seem to part for her as she made her way through the crowd. Aries followed Connor through the air, but Catherine stayed down below as she weaved out of the morning rush. The Irish lass took a known shortcut to the graveyard down a backstreet. She had tried to keep a tab on Connor, but she had yet to see him.

A hissing voice inside her mind told her to turn around as soon as the young girl made it half-way down the short-cut. The whispers overcrowded her mind, but it became silent when four men walked up to the young girl. Just like when Haytham had ambushed her in the graveyard.

Where was Connor?

Catherine angrily thought as she glanced at the four men giving her a chance to study them. The group were mercenaries, it was obvious to Catherine from the weapons the men carried. One of them held a burlap sack with rope. The girl had calculated that this couldn't be good.

She clutched the sword that was attached to her hip when the leader of the rugged group gave her wicked grin, "Miss. Cormac?" The leader had a cockney accent showing he was an immigrant from England.

The man that was speaking to her was the biggest of his companions and had a long thin nose that reminded Catherine of a rat. All he needed was whiskers under his 'snot', but his long abnormal nose hair would do the trick.

"Aye? What do you want?" Catherine gritted her teeth at the men. "I am in the middle of going to visit my mother's grave, and don't have time for your panhandling."

"No panhandlin' sweetheart. Why dot' you come with us quietly?"

Catherine slowly drew her dull sword from its sheath flashing it at the men trying to act tough. "Make me," The group erupted in a wave of laughter at the sight of her sword and her stance. The Irish lass knew she was outnumbered and outmatched, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to go down without a fight.

"Mister Kenway had strict orders to bring you back alive, but he didn't say in wot' condition." The man cracked his knuckles, "You're here by yourself lil girl."

"Not quite," Catherine glanced up hoping Connor had seen she was in trouble, but for about a block and half. She had no sight of the native boy. Where was he? Anxiety began to fill the young girl. Her palms were glistening with sweat as she grabbed hard onto the sword.

"Connor, I could use your help. So if you cant get your arse down here now, that would be beautiful."

The men chuckled at her reactions, "No one is 'ere sweetheart."

Just as fate would seem to have it, a man in a maroon coat leaped from the back of charging horse, killing the leader as he was slammed into the dirt. The light from the thug's eyes left in a matter of seconds. Catherine's eyes were wide as dinner plates she saw his hidden blade glistened in the sunlight with blood dripping from the tip.

This man was an Assassin.

Catherine watched in amazement as she witnessed the man move like a devil. With an elegance that Catherine had not witness before in her life, the assassin drew his sword. It was a sharpen rapier with a decorated handle.

With a fast demon-like speed, he thrust the sword into the neck of the next man as he bashed the head of another into the brick building to his left. The last man that stood dropped the burlap sack and rope fleeing from the man, but he did not get far. The Master Assassin paid no mind as he loaded flint-lock pistol and fired one shot. The man dropped dead from where he stood. The lead ball had gone through the back of his skull. He now laid in a pool of his own blood.

The Assassin took a moment to compose himself as he placed his weapons back into its proper holsters. He slicked back any of his loose brown hair that had fallen out of place. He calmed walked over to his horse who seemed to be a bit startled by the sound of a gunshot.

He climbed onto his horse "We must hurry to my residences before the Templars' spies spot us.

"Who are you?!" Catherine asked as she stepped over the dead body of the leader. Careful not to step in the pool of blood.

The man pulled down his red hood and outstretched his hand, "The name is Charles Dorian." Catherine took the hand of the Assassin. "I had your friend, Connor, meet us there."

"Wait, wait, I need to get to the graveyard." Catherine cried in a panic, if the Templars already knew about her plans, it might be too late.

"Because of this?" He reached into his coat pocket to produce a single letter that she recognized as the one she had been hiding.

"Where in the hell did you get that?"

"I took it from your tavern." He stuffed the letter back into his coat.

"You had no right!"

Charles kept a stern face as he spoke to the girl. ever since word of Rose's death, he had been tasked with finding the box He did not expect that Rose's young daughter would start snooping for the box as well. Achilles was right, she was young and inexperienced, but seeing her temper and determination that she was showing. He had to admire the girl.

"There is no time arguing girl, climb on the horse."

Catherine huffed but grip onto the saddle, "What about Connor?"

"I had him steal a horse and met him out in the neck of Boston. Now pull up your hood, Catherine."

Catherine was unsure how he knew her name, but he followed his instructions. She had a feeling it would be awhile before she saw her home again.

Within a few hours before sunset, Dorian and Catherine had caught up with Connor. The native lingering outside a few miles outside Charlestown. The Master Assassin had led the two teenagers to his humble aristocratic manner. Catherine was unsure if she had ever stepped foot into a nice house like this before. Ivy was growing along the bricks of with the stone fence with a cast iron gate. Charles held the gate open for them to usher them into his home. The small manor had an empty feel to it. Dorian mention that this was his temporary residency on the way to Charlestown.

There were no decorations on the walls, hardly any furniture besides a study off to the side and a small dining room. In front of her was a wooden staircase that leads down to the white marble flooring.

Small footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Father," A small boy with brown hair that shared Dorian's characteristics. The young boy look to be 3, or 4 years old with bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

Dorian demeanor changed when he saw his son. "Arno," Dorian smiled, "Come, boy, say hello to Connor and Catherine."

Catherine gave a smile at the sight of the young child, she absolutely loved the little ones. "Hello," She waved at the child as she got down to his eye level. "I am Catherine." She outstretched her hand to shake his tiny hands.

"I'm Arno, your pretty." He looked shyly down at his buckle shoes with a hint of embarrassment.

"Your sweet Arno," She adored his childlike innocence, but she couldn't help but wonder where Mrs. Dorian was.

Dorian smiled at his young son before clearing his throat. "Arno, why don't you go with Ms. Buckler." He noted at the old wrinkle woman that stood at the base of the stairs. Catherine could only guess that was his governess or nanny. "We have some business to attend too."

Arno grabbed the hand of his governess as they slowly ascended the stairs, he waved back at the curly red hair teenager. What a sweet boy she thought to herself.

"Shall we talk in my study?" He handed his coat to another maid who took it under her arm. Catherine pulled down her as hood denying her coat to the maid. Charles opens the door for the duo to enter and had them take a seat.

"Why did you sneak into my tavern to steal it?"

"You're not experienced enough to handle this." He laid down the letter on his desk to show the young woman. "You didn't even put this letter in a safe place, knowing that the Templars have eyes on you."

"They don't know that I have knowledge about this." Dorian took a seat opposite of the teenagers.

Connor touched Catherine's shoulder, "You were ambushed, my father and the other templars could know."

Catherine sat in silence as she considers what they were saying. Haytham was clever and made that clear. He was possible was onto her especially since he had sent those men to kidnap her. "Why did you come for the letter?"

"For this." Charles took a key out of his pocket to open a drawer. He glanced around one time before pulling out a dirty box that looked to be buried under dirt for years. "This is what the Templars were after during the seven years' war."

"What is it?" Catherine was risen from her seat and walked towards the desk to take a closer look at the box.

Charles kept a straight face he rubbed his hand across its smooth surface. It was so hard to believe that so many people had died over this little box. ","

The young lass studies the designs on the box and wonders how it could be a map. Strange etches in the side of the box. "How can you tell?"

"Achilles told me…When its stuck by electricity."

Catherine didn't understand what electricity, but apparently was a new form of science that had been discovered by Benjamin Franklin himself. His home had once been in Boston years ago, but now he was traveling the world giving science lectures, but with issues with England. He slowly changed his lectures towards politics. Especially voicing his opinion of the stamp acts which was repealed in 1766 due to anti-British sentiment.

Catherine mind was off tracks she went to focus on the box, "How do you we read it though?"

"There is a manuscript, but unfortunate the Templars have it and they will not stop until they find all the temples."

Temples? Catherine thought back to her dream when the strange wolf had appeared before her. The templars cannot have access to this box. No wonder her mother had hid it from the world.

"What can we do about it?"

Charles was quiet for a moment, "For now, I am going to take you both back to Achilles. Boston is too dangerous for you Catherine."

Catherine could only nod in agreement. The Templars were hanging around her home and sent a group of thugs to take her against her will. She had talked about this with Connor earlier about returning to the homestead. Not just for her own safety but a personal decision had to be made. She wanted to train alongside Connor, but she didn't want to become an Assassin.

She needed to learn how to wield a blade, not just for herself, but for the innocence that was caught up in the templars plots. This wasn't going to be for revenge, but for justice for all the lives lost, including her own mother's.

"I am going to ask Achilles to train me alongside Connor, so maybe it will be safer for me to return."

"Especially after you froze with your dull sword."

Catherine frown, "You took them out before I even stepped in."

Dorian ignored her comment before clearing his throat, "Tomorrow I will be arranging passage to take you back to Achilles. For now, I want you to make a list of arrangements to be taken care such as things that you want to be sent to you and I will see it done."

Catherine nodded but felt a twinge of sadness; she had just reopened the tavern that she would have to leave it empty again. Unless she can leave it in good hands, her mind quickly decided on Azura. Not the most ideal thing to leave her home to a total stranger, but it would have to do. She had no other choice, but she was sure she could trust the woman. All Catherine would do was to ask James to keep her updated by letter.

She had already sent her most important things with Joffrey and Conrad, she knew eventually she'd be returning to the homestead, but not this soon.

"I just need to write a letter to my friend, James Quinn. He's an apprentice at a blacksmith near the harbor."

Dorian nodded, "I will see that this information gets to the right people, now, why don't you allow my staff to lead you and Connor to appropriate rooms to rest then we will eat."

Connor was intruding by the mysterious master Assassin. He had appeared in front of Connor out of nowhere stopping him from helping Catherine. He gave him a quick explanation to hurry off to the outskirts of Charlestown. So far, he had not shown a reason not to trust him.


	15. Chapter 15

After last nights dream, Catherine couldn't get a wink of sleep, especially with Connor laying next to her. The morning after when she had awakened with the native's arm was draped over her stomach like they were a couple. She quickly sat up causing Connor to stir awake as well. The two teenagers were in for the whole morning until Connor had tried talking Catherine into having someone take a look at her. The Irish lass brushed it off saying she was alright. Catherine was scampering around her room trying to get dress as fast as any girl could. The duo had a chance to check out the graveyard. She was yanking her boots on as she tried to braid her hair back while Connor was waiting for her downstairs. Today was going to be different, but she couldn't pinpoint why; It was a gut feeling.

Her boots clicked as she practically jumped off the stairs as the girl yank her coat on. Her attire consisted of a pair of trousers and white shirt with a brown waistcoat. The clothes seem to be odd for a woman, but she needed to dress practically in case there might be a scuffle at the graveyard. In hand, was the dull sword she had found in the cellar months ago. Wrapped around her arm was her mother's red shawl. She needed something to conceal herself, and the shawl was a perfect cover. Catherine started wrapping it around her neck as she saw Conner was eating a light breakfast at the bar while the bird squeaks as he hobbled.

"He seems ready to take flight."

Catherine smiled,"I believe you are right, maybe we should let him out. Aries might be ready to return to where he belongs."

"Agreed." His eyes were fixated on the sword in her hand. "What is that?"

"It's an old sword I found in the cellar. we are in hazardous waters, Connor." Catherine tied the sheathed sword to her belt. It was an easy way to hide the sword beneath her coat. "I don't know if the Templars are on to us, but I saw Hickey in the tavern last night. He uses to linger around here like a snake before my mother's death."

Connor nodded, "After this, we should return to the homestead."

Catherine hadn't given her answer but after last night. She finally agreed. The teenager didn't have a chance to talk to Connor about her wolf transformation dream, but Catherine wanted to wait awhile before she discussed it. The fact remained that the Templars needed to be stopped at all cost. Deep down inside Catherine, she was scared, knowing that the Templars had political power, spy network, and not to mention they had the numbers. She was more terrified of her father. If she truly wanted to become an Assassin, she would become the very thing that her father swore to hunt.

"Shall we go?" Connor asked as he held out his arm for the hawk to jump on. He seems to not mind the talons that dug into his skin.

"Aye, but I need you to take the rooftops to be my eyes."

Connor nodded in agreement before the native and the Irish lass set off unaware they had following eyes on their backs.

Connor parted ways with Catherine outside of the tavern, Aries had finally given a chance to spread his wings when he hopped off of Connor's arm and took flight.

There was a moment of awe as Catherine watched the Aries took off in flight with the sun on his back. The way the bird cried out as he spread his wings was awe inspiring. Catherine smiled, feeling a twinge of sadness to see her friend to fly off. To her much surprise, Aries circled above them before swooping over Catherine's head. Aries gaze was directed at her as if he was telling Catherine that he was going to stay by her side. Following the feeling of mutual understanding, Catherine took the lead as Connor followed her by rooftop to the grave site.

Nothing was out of the ordinary as Catherine walked the streets of Boston, people seem to part for her as she made her way through the crowd. Aries followed Connor through the air, but Catherine stayed down below as she weaved out of the morning rush. The Irish lass took a known shortcut to the graveyard down a backstreet. She had tried to keep a tab on Connor, but she had yet to see him.

A hissing voice inside her mind told her to turn around as soon as the young girl made it half-way down the short-cut. The whispers overcrowded her mind, but it became silent when four men walked up to the young girl. Just like when Haytham had ambushed her in the graveyard.

Where was Connor?

Catherine angrily thought as she glanced at the four men giving her a chance to study them. The group were mercenaries, it was obvious to Catherine from the weapons the men carried. One of them held a burlap sack with rope. The girl had calculated that this couldn't be good.

She clutched the sword that was attached to her hip when the leader of the rugged group gave her wicked grin, "Miss. Cormac?" The leader had a cockney accent showing he was an immigrant from England.

The man that was speaking to her was the biggest of his companions and had a long thin nose that reminded Catherine of a rat. All he needed was whiskers under his 'snot', but his long abnormal nose hair would do the trick.

"Aye? What do you want?" Catherine gritted her teeth at the men. "I am in the middle of going to visit my mother's grave, and don't have time for your panhandling."

"No panhandlin' sweetheart. Why dot' you come with us quietly?"

Catherine slowly drew her dull sword from its sheath flashing it at the men trying to act tough. "Make me," The group erupted in a wave of laughter at the sight of her sword and her stance. The Irish lass knew she was outnumbered and outmatched, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to go down without a fight.

"Mister Kenway had strict orders to bring you back alive, but he didn't say in wot' condition." The man cracked his knuckles, "You're here by yourself lil girl."

"Not quite," Catherine glanced up hoping Connor had seen she was in trouble, but for about a block and half. She had no sight of the native boy. Where was he? Anxiety began to fill the young girl. Her palms were glistening with sweat as she grabbed hard onto the sword.

"Connor, I could use your help. So if you cant get your arse down here now, that would be beautiful."

The men chuckled at her reactions, "No one is 'ere sweetheart."

Just as fate would seem to have it, a man in a maroon coat leaped from the back of charging horse, killing the leader as he was slammed into the dirt. The light from the thug's eyes left in a matter of seconds. Catherine's eyes were wide as dinner plates she saw his hidden blade glistened in the sunlight with blood dripping from the tip.

This man was an Assassin.

Catherine watched in amazement as she witnessed the man move like a devil. With an elegance that Catherine had not witness before in her life, the assassin drew his sword. It was a sharpen rapier with a decorated handle.

With a fast demon-like speed, he thrust the sword into the neck of the next man as he bashed the head of another into the brick building to his left. The last man that stood dropped the burlap sack and rope fleeing from the man, but he did not get far. The Master Assassin paid no mind as he loaded flint-lock pistol and fired one shot. The man dropped dead from where he stood. The lead ball had gone through the back of his skull. He now laid in a pool of his own blood.

The Assassin took a moment to compose himself as he placed his weapons back into its proper holsters. He slicked back any of his loose brown hair that had fallen out of place. He calmed walked over to his horse who seemed to be a bit startled by the sound of a gunshot.

He climbed onto his horse "We must hurry to my residences before the Templars' spies spot us.

"Who are you?!" Catherine asked as she stepped over the dead body of the leader. Careful not to step in the pool of blood.

The man pulled down his red hood and outstretched his hand, "The name is Charles Dorian." Catherine took the hand of the Assassin. "I had your friend, Connor, meet us there."

"Wait, wait, I need to get to the graveyard." Catherine cried in a panic, if the Templars already knew about her plans, it might be too late.

"Because of this?" He reached into his coat pocket to produce a single letter that she recognized as the one she had been hiding.

"Where in the hell did you get that?"

"I took it from your tavern." He stuffed the letter back into his coat.

"You had no right!"

Charles kept a stern face as he spoke to the girl. ever since word of Rose's death, he had been tasked with finding the box He did not expect that Rose's young daughter would start snooping for the box as well. Achilles was right, she was young and inexperienced, but seeing her temper and determination that she was showing. He had to admire the girl.

"There is no time arguing girl, climb on the horse."

Catherine huffed but grip onto the saddle, "What about Connor?"

"I had him steal a horse and met him out in the neck of Boston. Now pull up your hood, Catherine."

Catherine was unsure how he knew her name, but he followed his instructions. She had a feeling it would be awhile before she saw her home again.

Within a few hours before sunset, Dorian and Catherine had caught up with Connor. The native lingering outside a few miles outside Charlestown. The Master Assassin had led the two teenagers to his humble aristocratic manner. Catherine was unsure if she had ever stepped foot into a nice house like this before. Ivy was growing along the bricks of with the stone fence with a cast iron gate. Charles held the gate open for them to usher them into his home. The small manor had an empty feel to it. Dorian mention that this was his temporary residency on the way to Charlestown.

There were no decorations on the walls, hardly any furniture besides a study off to the side and a small dining room. In front of her was a wooden staircase that leads down to the white marble flooring.

Small footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Father," A small boy with brown hair that shared Dorian's characteristics. The young boy look to be 3, or 4 years old with bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

Dorian demeanor changed when he saw his son. "Arno," Dorian smiled, "Come, boy, say hello to Connor and Catherine."

Catherine gave a smile at the sight of the young child, she absolutely loved the little ones. "Hello," She waved at the child as she got down to his eye level. "I am Catherine." She outstretched her hand to shake his tiny hands.

"I'm Arno, your pretty." He looked shyly down at his buckle shoes with a hint of embarrassment.

"Your sweet Arno," She adored his childlike innocence, but she couldn't help but wonder where Mrs. Dorian was.

Dorian smiled at his young son before clearing his throat. "Arno, why don't you go with Ms. Buckler." He noted at the old wrinkle woman that stood at the base of the stairs. Catherine could only guess that was his governess or nanny. "We have some business to attend too."

Arno grabbed the hand of his governess as they slowly ascended the stairs, he waved back at the curly red hair teenager. What a sweet boy she thought to herself.

"Shall we talk in my study?" He handed his coat to another maid who took it under her arm. Catherine pulled down her as hood denying her coat to the maid. Charles opens the door for the duo to enter and had them take a seat.

"Why did you sneak into my tavern to steal it?"

"You're not experienced enough to handle this." He laid down the letter on his desk to show the young woman. "You didn't even put this letter in a safe place, knowing that the Templars have eyes on you."

"They don't know that I have knowledge about this." Dorian took a seat opposite of the teenagers.

Connor touched Catherine's shoulder, "You were ambushed, my father and the other templars could know."

Catherine sat in silence as she considers what they were saying. Haytham was clever and made that clear. He was possible was onto her especially since he had sent those men to kidnap her. "Why did you come for the letter?"

"For this." Charles took a key out of his pocket to open a drawer. He glanced around one time before pulling out a dirty box that looked to be buried under dirt for years. "This is what the Templars were after during the seven years' war."

"What is it?" Catherine was risen from her seat and walked towards the desk to take a closer look at the box.

Charles kept a straight face he rubbed his hand across its smooth surface. It was so hard to believe that so many people had died over this little box. ","

The young lass studies the designs on the box and wonders how it could be a map. Strange etches in the side of the box. "How can you tell?"

"Achilles told me…When its stuck by electricity."

Catherine didn't understand what electricity, but apparently was a new form of science that had been discovered by Benjamin Franklin himself. His home had once been in Boston years ago, but now he was traveling the world giving science lectures, but with issues with England. He slowly changed his lectures towards politics. Especially voicing his opinion of the stamp acts which was repealed in 1766 due to anti-British sentiment.

Catherine mind was off tracks she went to focus on the box, "How do you we read it though?"

"There is a manuscript, but unfortunate the Templars have it and they will not stop until they find all the temples."

Temples? Catherine thought back to her dream when the strange wolf had appeared before her. The templars cannot have access to this box. No wonder her mother had hid it from the world.

"What can we do about it?"

Charles was quiet for a moment, "For now, I am going to take you both back to Achilles. Boston is too dangerous for you Catherine."

Catherine could only nod in agreement. The Templars were hanging around her home and sent a group of thugs to take her against her will. She had talked about this with Connor earlier about returning to the homestead. Not just for her own safety but a personal decision had to be made. She wanted to train alongside Connor, but she didn't want to become an Assassin.

She needed to learn how to wield a blade, not just for herself, but for the innocence that was caught up in the templars plots. This wasn't going to be for revenge, but for justice for all the lives lost, including her own mother's.

"I am going to ask Achilles to train me alongside Connor, so maybe it will be safer for me to return."

"Especially after you froze with your dull sword."

Catherine frown, "You took them out before I even stepped in."

Dorian ignored her comment before clearing his throat, "Tomorrow I will be arranging passage to take you back to Achilles. For now, I want you to make a list of arrangements to be taken care such as things that you want to be sent to you and I will see it done."

Catherine nodded but felt a twinge of sadness; she had just reopened the tavern that she would have to leave it empty again. Unless she can leave it in good hands, her mind quickly decided on Azura. Not the most ideal thing to leave her home to a total stranger, but it would have to do. She had no other choice, but she was sure she could trust the woman. All Catherine would do was to ask James to keep her updated by letter.

She had already sent her most important things with Joffrey and Conrad, she knew eventually she'd be returning to the homestead, but not this soon.

"I just need to write a letter to my friend, James Quinn. He's an apprentice at a blacksmith near the harbor."

Dorian nodded, "I will see that this information gets to the right people, now, why don't you allow my staff to lead you and Connor to appropriate rooms to rest then we will eat."

Connor was intruding by the mysterious master Assassin. He had appeared in front of Connor out of nowhere stopping him from helping Catherine. He gave him a quick explanation to hurry off to the outskirts of Charlestown. So far, he had not shown a reason not to trust him.


	16. Chapter 16

Shay walked into the Boston headquarters of the Templar Order which to his much displeasure, it was Lee's house. They would usually meet at the Green Dragon Inn, but this matter was a private one. Much of their discussions were private, but tensions were high amongst them due to the mess of things. The death of Rose was still fresh on his mind and the anxiety he felt didn't help. Rose's death was painful enough, but if something had happened to his daughter; He didn't know what he would do.

The Ship Captain had been planning to return to his family for a surprise visit. Shay loved his girls and wanted to spend the year with them. The lead of the Precursor box had gone cold once again and he needed to revisit things. Until Haytham's letter fell into his lap and the devastating news that was dried in the ink.

When Shay learned that it was Lee that fired the smoking gun, he lost all control. He had Lee by the man's coat slammed against the wall. Johnson had to pry the man away before Shay could kill the poor sob, it wasn't the action that triggered Shay's temper, but the choice of words that followed.

She shouldn't have been in the crowd, shouldn't of her mother been smart to haul them out of that mess. The girl should have been smart enough to leave.

No one realized the reaction that Shay would have lost his temper. How could anyone know that his daughter and wife would be in that crowd? How would the Templars know that Catherine and a native boy would try to stop it? Shay couldn't wrap his mind around why it was necessary to have the British fire upon a crowd, but Haytham said it was an accident. The objective was meant to disperse the crowd and to cause an uproar. The deaths were too much of a high price.

Haytham gave him a day to calm down from Lee's cruel words before the templars reconvene.

Shay took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. A young maid with gold hair answered and lead the Templar Knight to Lee's study. He learned her name was Charlotte when Lee snapped his fingers at her to bring tea. Charles glanced up at the man and a moment of tension filled the air. It was clear that neither of them had forgotten the last night's altercation.

Haytham, at last, entered the room after a half hour of quietness with Johnson tailing behind him. A strange woman entered too, someone not from the colonies but from across the sea to the east. Shay was a sucker not to admit that she was an exotic beauty.

The older Irish man, William, patted Shay back, "Don't worry, it's alright."

The Assassin hunter was eager to see his daughter, but no one said a word about her. "Where is Catherine? You'd said you would find her."

"Gone," The woman spoke, her accent was filled with a Persian heritage. "I'm Azura. I work with Catherine at the Snowdrop."

The woman got his full attention, "Gone? She is still missing?"

"No, she was home for awhile, but after a failed attempt she went into the wind." Azura gave a glanced at the Grandmaster, "Master. Kenway and Hickey thought it would be a lovely idea to have a planned kidnapping."

"We became concerned with the company she was keeping."

"Who?" Shay racked his mind for who could possible hanging around his daughter.

Haytham took a deep breath before speaking. "The Assassins." Haytham took a deep breath. "The Assassins seem to have taken an interest in your daughter after your wife's death."

Why would they be? Rose had cut ties with the Brotherhood after the death of Liam, even before that she was fighting against them at every turn.

"I don't know why," Shay stood up, "But I have to find her her before she finds herself in trouble. Where is my daughter now?"

"Left Boston." Lee spoke up, "You just missed her by a day."

Shay sighed as he sat down in a chair, "What do you want me to do? I can't keep leaving. I need to put the finding of the box on hold until I make sure my daughter is safe." For the first time in a long time, he was putting his family first before the Templars.

"I understand….we need you here for now." Haytham touched his shoulder, "War is brewing again,"

"Of course, sir."

Haytham nodded before looking at Charles and Johnson, "I'd like to talk to Cormac alone."

Without a word, the other two senior Templars left the room. "There is a rumor that Achilles might be recruiting again, but we are unsure."

"Achilles wouldn't, not after what happen," Shay replied to the strange comment. Achilles was defeated after the standoff outside the destroyed temple years ago. Shay could still hear his old mentor anguish cries as the templar walked away with Haytham

Haytham hummed, "That is what I thought until I did some digging." He took a seat at Lee's desk. "Catherine has been staying at the Davenport Homestead,"

"You don't think she is actually training?" Shay felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of his daughter training to become an assassin.

"I don't know ." Haytham bit his lip.

Shay knawed the inside of his cheek. "Catherine knows nothing, she is a sweet girl."

"With a stubbornness, she reminds me of you."

The sea captain snorted "She gets that from her mother." Shay crossed his arms as he remembered his wife's wittiness. He would keep the memory of his wife close to his heart for the rest of his life.

Haytham shook his head, "She has your perseverance not to mention those strong eyes."

Shay gave a faint smile, "Cathy..she has always been a strong-willed child. I have a mountain of letters from Rose proving that."

Shay was a proud father, but that was his downfall. The idea of that Catherine would be an Assassin rocked him to his very core. The little girl that Shay had seen sitting on the stairs with pigtails waiting for him was all grown up with her own thoughts.

"Haytham, let me be home for awhile, let me find my daughter."

Shay gave a pleading glance at the man, but Haytham touched his shoulder with a worried look. The grandmaster wasn't just his mentor but was his close friend. Haytham had kept his promise of watching his small family. "I swear, everything in my power. I will make sure Catherine comes to you safe, but…."

"But what?" Shay asked dreading in his voice.

"If she does become an Assassin-"

"I will change her mind, no one will lay a finger on her." There was so much time taken from his family because he wanted to find that damn box. "I will not see my daughter pay the price of the assassins." Shay clutched the chair, the nitrous nickname that followed him through the years had stuck, the Assassin Hunter. Ever since the purge, he had been dub this cruel nickname. He wasn't proud of killing people who were once his brothers. Now what Haytham was asking seemed to be impossible.

"I will ask you to take care of it, Shay."

"I can't just-"

"I have a son," Haytham cuts him off, "From a Native woman years ago….he is the same age as your daughter. They seem to know each other, but there hasn't been a site of him since the shooting."

Shay was stunned he was unsure how to respond. "Sir..." There was a slight mention of the native woman had shared a summer love with Haytham. How could Haytham just find out about his own son after all these years? "I am so sorry."

"He was the one that was helping Catherine to stop the shooter. I don't know if its true, or not…I haven't seen the boy close yet."

"I can find out if you like while I am looking into this matter."

"No, for now, just look into your daughter. The boy has not been sighted since the Boston Massacre."

Shay was quiet for a moment before walking over to a table that had scotch sitting on the side, "I don't think Lee would mind if we stole a drink." Shay looked over at the Grandmaster, "When Catherine was born...I wasn't there…but when I first saw her…she took my breath away. I was watching from the roof to see Rose putting Catherine down for bed. She looked tired and depressed, so I came through the window. Knowing the risk that she could easily tell Liam that I was alive." As he talked he poured them drinks. "It's never easy to be away from her' kids." Shay walked over to him handing a glass to him. "So congrats, you're a da."

Haytham clanked his glass and both men drank in celebrating in silence. An unspoken bond was between the two men as they shared that bottle.


	17. Chapter 17

Shay Cormac touched the door frame of his wife's home. The light that once reflected this happy home once was gone. An empty feeling lingered in the air as Shay step deeper into the threshold of the apartment. His fingers drew shapes, mindless on the wall as he studied the old the etch into the door frame. It was kept to track of Catherine's growth spurts through the years on her birthday. The last mark looked to be when she was 12, she must have stopped the tradition afterward thinking it was silly to track her height through the years. He had missed so much.

A few hours ago Haytham and Shay had parted ways. Haytham returned to his estate in Virginia. The meeting was brief, but after sharing a drink. The grandmaster had confided in him that the native boy would be put down if he interfered with templar plans. The words that left Haytham's lips had shocked the other Templar. He was talking about eliminating his own son, his own blood. Haytham gave a word of warning about Catherine.

If this is out of hand. I ask of you to take care of her in anyway necessary

The words struck Shay hard as he thought of the idea that his daughter might be an assassin novice. His blood would be his enemy.

Shay glanced to the armchair where he would hold Catherine close to his chest. She use to sit on his lap as a small child. The little girl that sat in his lap and waited for his return was no longer there. She had grown into a woman with her own thoughts and opinions. Everyone viewed her as a child, but when he read her letters; Shay had seen she had grown from a child into a young woman.

If he could just talk to her set her mind right, tell her that he would never leave her again. Everything could be okay.

Shay froze when he heard footsteps down in the tavern below him. For a hopeful moment, he thought it was Catherine, but knew it was too heavy to be hers. The Templar made his way downstairs to only stop at the base of the stairs to see it wasn't Catherine.

"Catherine?" A young man with brown hair and a scruffy face, He looked to be in his 18th year. "Oh, I'm sorry, the tavern is closed." The lad exclaimed

"Aye, I know, my wife ran this place for over a decade." Shay traced his fingers down the stairwell rail. "Who are you, boy?"

The young man blinked in surprise as he stammered over his words. "M-master Cormac? Uh, I-I'm James Quinn."

James Quinn? He recognized the little boy that would hang around Catherine when he came for a visit. Haytham had mentioned a boy that had been fiercely loyal to Catherine. That would explain why he was arrested for his daughter. Shay couldn't pinpoint it, but he had seen the boy from somewhere else.

Childhood relations with his daughter wasn't the only where he recognized him from. The name Quinn was eerily familiar to Shay. He would have to do some digging.

"Is Catherine here? I came by to check on her after she hadn't reopened."

"I cam here to find her, but she isn't home."

James huffed in pure annoyance but had a saddened look on his face. "She's been performing vanishing act as of late."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"Probably with a native boy on the frontier."

Shay saw grim annoyance on the man's face, he was referring to Haytham's illegitimate child. Maybe she isn't aligning herself with Achilles, maybe she is out in hiding with the help of the boy in his village.

"I have a concern for her safety…is she okay?"

Shay nodded, "Aye, she will be fine. Catherine just needs time." He watched the boy retract his footsteps to leave. "James, wait, can I ask for a favor of you?"

"Anything,"

"If you hear from her let me know,"

James nodded to leave the old sea captain, he was more stunned to see the man after all these years. He hadn't been around since Catherine was a child, but he could see the sadness heavy in the old man's eyes.

"I will sir…"

"Good lad, you should head on home."

James nodded but glanced at the old man one last time, "I am sorry for your loss sir. I-I was there with Catherine when she passed. Rose was like a second mother to me and my sisters when my mother was ill. She would take care of us while running the tavern."

Shay smiled at the lives that Rose had touched. She was the one beacon of light in Boston. Rose was the type of woman who would take the clothes off her back if it meant that someone wouldn't have to freeze on a cold winter night. She would feed someone who didn't have the money to pay.

That was his Rose, his bonnie lass.

"Thank you for telling me that Catherine wasn't alone that day."

"She wasn't until the British broke into Dr. Whites office. We were ambushed, but Catherine fled through a downstairs window. I was arrested and she just vanished with the native."

The man saw the jealousy behind the young man's eyes as he spoke about the boy. "May I ask what you against the native boy?"

James jaw clenched, "I lost my father towards the end of the seven-year war to the natives."

Shay's eyes peeked at the bit of information. Quinn's differently struck a name to him "Was your father name Richard James Quinn?"

"Yes, he was a soldier, did you know him?"

Shay shook his head no, "I have heard of him."

"Oh….I need to get back to work."

"Of course,"

Shay watched the boy leave the premises as he remembered Richard Quinn. Shay knew that James father wasn't just a soldier, but he was a novice Assassin that was recruited during his time in the brotherhood. The man died by Shay's sword. Past mistakes were starting to hunt Shay.

Catherine awoke with sweat dripping down the side of her face. It was the same dream again, the massacre. It was always the same.

She would stand amongst the crowds, racing through them trying to shout for her mother who called for her daughter. A gun ranged out through the air and she watches her mother fall down dead. There she would see Lee on the rooftops before him aiming another pistol at her ready to kill her.

Catherine would always wake up in tears and spent the next moments in bed letting breathless sobs escape. She was shaken up,and still felt the effect of it. She didn't show it on the outside though, she was too wrapped up in her training. Achilles had taken her on as a student along with Connor as soon as they return.

Everything was explained in a matter of hours about the precursor box and manuscript.

Achilles had a concerning face when he saw Connor and Catherine walk into the manor. Charles stride in right behind them with a firm look on his face. "Don't worry, they are unharmed."

"I was never once concern. They are grown, I just wonder if that Catherine might have gotten in over her head."

"Well, somehow I did since the Templars planned a kidnapping."

Achilles had a grimed look on his face. "Catherine, somehow, they know your involved which means they must know that another assassin is in the colonies."

"I am safe but keeping a low profile." Dorian crossed his arms as he spoke. "Sorry I have not been in contact. I had to bring my son, so I need to quiet for his sake."

"Why are you here?" Catherine asked the master Assassin.

"Rose Cormac had been in touch with the different brotherhoods. Everyone was aware that she was the keeper of the precursor box. The Parisian brotherhood sent me to find it to smuggle it back to Europe until we can find a permanent home for it."

Catherine glanced at Dorian as she sat in a chair, "What about the manuscript?"

"We leave it, without the box, they can't read that blasted book,"

"But we can't just leave it to them."

Achilles held his gaze at the girl, "Forget it, girl,"

"Achilles-"

"I said no. Child, so many good men, and women died trying to fight over that book. Don't be one of them."

Catherine could see the painful expression on his face. The old man was haunted by his past. Everything was in the past though, it was time for the younger generation to take the reins. Connor and Catherine were the only standing fight left in the colonies and it was time to get a step up on the Templars.

"I am aware of that, but it's time to fight back. Let's just look into the location into the manuscript, if it's still here in the colonies. I will work personally with Dorian to find it, I won't be left unsupervised with the task. It will also reveal information about the Templars to help with Connor's work."

Achilles huffed as he slammed his cane down, "If you truly want to head down this path, so be it. I will only be able to give you the tools and knowledge. You are a stubborn girl, and the last time I ignored a Cormac, the whole colonial brotherhood went down like a sunken ship."

Dorian glanced at the Irish girl, "Well then, you spoke a good game girl, I can see what I can find. I know influential people that still have small ties to the brotherhood, I can see what they know. For now, I will return to Boston and keep my ears open."

Months had passed since that day. Achilles kept his word to help Catherine with her training. The red hair lass slowly built her skills as a fighter, but her one downfall was gunfire. Whenever she heard the gunfire, she froze in her spot. Achilles had watched the teenage girl struggled with the weapon but suggested to try a different weapon. Catherine knew she needed to work on herself especially if she was going to fight. There was no way she could defend herself by freezing on the battlefield.

She wrote to James about her day to day life on the homestead property. He replied in a friendly tone, but he was on edge for her leaving so suddenly again. James forgoes the information of her father was in Boston once more and was on the search for her. Catherine was hesitant in telling James where she was hiding. The good news is that the Templars did not come knocking on James door on the search for her. The girl was relieved that word had been received that her father had returned to Boston, he had been lingering around the tavern since the day after she left. What damn luck. He was looking for her, but Catherine wasn't sure if she had the stomach for it. She took everything day to day which slowly turned from weeks to months. Spring and summer passed as quick as it came. Before the girl knew it, six months had passed since her mother's death.

Connor helped her with the practice with late-night sessions. Her sword hand grew stronger every night with the constant reminder of a throbbing arm. Her muscles still ached from last night training. It took a moment for her to climb out of bed to get dressed changing into baggy men's clothes for her to do the tasks that needed to be done around the homestead.

Aries was just awake rustling his feathers as he watched her from his perch as he begs for her to open her window. He made a squeaking noise to alert her.

"A'right boy, I'll let you out." She pushed back the current to allow the morning beams to shine through the glass. With a gentle push, she opened the window for the bird to take off to hunt for himself. "Don't be gone long."

She watched the bird soar off towards the tree where he would find the best game.

The air exhaled it's summer season to inhale the crisp fall air. Catherine always loved this time of year, watching the seasons change from summer to fall. The leaves coloration were always so beautiful in Boston when it became late fall. The light breeze of late August made Catherine's curly hair bounce from her bedroom window. Sticking her head out the window, she could see the harbor where the Aquila stood in her former glory. Today was the day that they run her sea legs as Robert Faulkner requested. Excitement pumped her veins as she strutted out the room with a grin. Connor was just waking up himself, he was obviously tired from last night's training session.

"Good Morin, Connor,"

He rubbed his eyes as his stomach seemed to rumble. "Good morning." He yawned.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast this morning as I promise. I hope porridge sounds okay." She smiled, "Maybe fresh apple as well."

Connor made a face in disgust at the taste of porridge, he obviously didn't like it. Connor quoted it as "A bowl of mush."

"Connor, we have a long day today, we promised to meet Faulkner down by the harbor."

Catherine practical skipped down to the harbor, running ahead of Connor filled with excitement after a quick breakfast. Achilles was still asleep when the two teenagers left. Catherine was embarrassed that she left the kitchen in a bit of a mess, but she was going to take care of it when she came back. Connor had never seen Catherine this energetic before. It was out of character, but it was nice to see her smiling.

The two teens made a quick walk down to the bay where Faulkner was making a last-minute inspection of the ship.

"Permission to come aboard?" the girl shouted to him.

"Aye, Cormac, you too lad!" Robert Faulkner shouted back down with a smile.

Connor went to follow Catherine onto the ship as she eagerly climbed aboard. "Not yer left boy! It's rotten luck!"

"It's true, "Catherine called out over her shoulder, "But even a woman such as myself will be bad luck to be aboard?" She gave a questioning look to the old sailor, but he gave her cheeky grin,

"Not if I can teach you to sail lass if you're able I don't see why not." He patted the teenage girl shoulder."

Connor study every inch of the ship as he walked across the deck in awe, he touched the railing to feel the wood and tugged on a rope. "She seems…able."

"Aye, she is solid, Weatherly, and sleek. She'll fetch twelve knots in a stiff gale. Not a ship from here to Singapore that can outrun her on her best day." He bragged as he walked about the ship before turning back to the two teenagers, "What do you say we take her out? Show you what she can do first hand."

Catherine nodded, "Aye, let's do it, shall we?"

Connor grabbed Catherine arm before she would up to the helm. "Where would we go?"

"It so happens she still needs guns, and the officers to command them…we will launch straight away!"

Catherine smiled, "Don't worry Connor, you will get your sea legs."

Faulkner chuckled, "She is right," He cleared his throat, "We are shipping out boys!"

"Haul in the mainsails! Get up the rigging! Let's get her out where she needs to be!" Robert walked up the steps to the bow where he took the wheel.

The right timing seems occurred when Aries cry gave wind as he took a perch on the railing. He startled one of the sailors that hussle across the deck to make way. Cathrine leaned onto the bow next to the shrouds as the wind picked sea air filled her hair as they picked up speed.

Connor walked up to stand beside her to watch as the land passed when they went out to the sea. "Should of we said goodbye to Achilles?"

"I am sure he will understand." Catherine smiled as she breathed in the breeze

Connor watched the girl come to excitement as they launched away into the Atlantic Ocean. It was like seeing her in her natural element. He stared as happiness and excitement slowly filled her brown eyes, he couldn't help but stare until she caught him. A red crimson blush spread across his cheeks when she caught him. He cleared his face of any sign of embarrassment,

"Everything alright, Connor?" She asked

He shook his head, "I am indeed."

"Good, I was worried, you'd be getting seasick."

Connor smiled, "You think I can't handle the sea?"

"We shall see about that," She patted his shoulder.

A few days passed before the Aquila made a stop outside of the Vineyard. Catherine watched Robert Faulkner command the Aquila with a firm command. "So, Cormac, ever sailed before?"

Catherine thought about it for a moment, "Once…when I was a child, I snuck aboard my father's ship. Boy…did that set everyone in a tizzy."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "You never told me that story…"

Catherine smiled, "My father wasn't exactly thrilled to drag a child to a secret Templar meeting. At the time…I didn't know what it was, but I meet Johnson, Lee, and your father. After the meeting, I was escorted back to Boston by Johnson."

Connor looked a little shock, "I am surprised they never tried to make you join them."

Catherine shrugged, "I think my father didn't want me to be a part of it until I was old enough."

" So, You threw your lot with the assassins?" Faulkner walked up to the two teenagers after overhearing them.

Catherine snorted, "Aye, I did, I guess I'm, not my father's daughter."

Faulkner cleared his throat, "I beg to differ, I am going to make a sailor out of you both,"

He was true to his word in the coming days.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days after they left the homestead Faulkner kept his word. The old sea goat taught them the different aspects of the ship. He even allowed them to sail with the crew. Catherine loved every minute of it. She felt the wind run through her hair as she took command of the ship, Connor stood by her side as he watched. Robert Faulkner gave her advice on how to keep a firm grip on the wheel.

A feeling of nostalgia hit the teenager back to her younger years on the Morrgaton. Shay had taken her into the sea once, then another when she snuck onto the ship to run away from home to be with him. The ache of missing him came back in small doses, she missed both of her parents. The small apartment above the tavern with a cozy fire from the stove. One fond memory she had was his hands that ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to braid her hair. Robert Faulkner rough pat on the shoulder woke her from her memory talking about their location.

The destination was Martha's Vineyard, which was on the horizon past the rocks. The ship docked at the small coastal town where they were finally able to step off the ship. It was quite a cozy town, but they didn't give a chance to actually look around. Mister Faulkner took the two teenagers to a seaside inn right next to the docks. Aries landed on the signage post right above the door to wait for Catherine to return. The hawk had to take turns between flying to resting on the Aquila. Robert called him their small mascot.

"This is where we more than likely find our officers," Robert explained

Catherine always knew a sailor's favorite spot was the taverns where the drinks would always run, food to fill their bellies, and women to keep them company. Her mother had always practice this in her tavern beside the prostitutes. Rose would have never allowed a prostitute to serve in her pub unless they were working an honest living as a barmaid.

When the trio stepped inside the small inn, Robert gave a frim hello to an older woman by the name Amanda. "Hello miss. Mandy, you're looking every bit as ravishing as I remember," He gave a charming smile

By her age, Catherine would have guessed she was already married, but she had a spiteful yet proud look on her face. Catherine guessed not from the old woman expression.

"After all this time Bobby, you decide to sail here to pay a visit and shower me with compliments?"

Robert cleared his throat to show it was a sign of business while the two assassins in training lingered. "We are actually looking for David and Richard Clutterbuck."

"Mmmh, nice to see you too." She gestured where the two men were.

From the looks of the two men, they were brothers, hence the shared last name. The Irish lass could see the resemblance. "Robert Falukner…where the hell have you been all these years." The older brother spoke who she assumed was David and the other was Richard.

Robert took a seat to have a conversation with the two men before looking his shoulder at the younger ones, "Why don't you two go grab yourselves a plate of food? I have some talking to do with these fellas."

Catherine nodded as she grabbed Connor arm and headed to the bar where Mandy was behind it. She stood there with her spiteful look before seeing the two teenagers, "I hope Bobby isn't dragging you two into any trouble."

"We just finished repairs on the Aquila and needed gunnery officers," Connor replied as he took a seat with Catherine

"The Ghost of the North is flying in the wind again? Well, I be… who is her captain?"

The two novices looked at each other then back at Mandy, "Of course…I guess Bobby is training you to take over," She looked right at Connor, who then turned his head to look at Catherine.

Catherine hated the feeling of being passed over as Captain. Yet it was an oddity to see a woman to be a captain. Her status as a woman would not be taken seriously. "She has any fair chance as I do becoming Captain."

"Well, it that is true." Amanda spoke without giving up her sour look, "What your names?"

"I am Catherine Cormac, and this is my associate Connor,"

"Cormac?" Amanda raised an eyebrow, "Well, you might have some talent in ya after all."

Catherine snorted a little, "Heard of my father, haven't ya."

"I should have known who you were since the moment you walked in 'ere, Your mother spent some time here, in fact, she had you right upstairs in my back room. You weren't a quiet one for sure. Had the strongest pair of lungs I ever heard. The poor thing was heartbroken your pa wasn't here to experience it."

Catherine seemed a little surprised to hear this news, her mother had always told her that she had never left Boston, in fact, she was even born in a tavern inside of Boston. "She never told me that," Another family secret.

Yet, her mother was an assassin novice when she left the brotherhood behind to marry her father before he betrayed them.

"You will have to ask her about that." Amanda shrugged her shoulders, seeming unaware of the news of her mother's death, but Catherine decided against it. "Now, why don't I bring you both out some grub? Huh? Some hare stew."

"That would be nice,"

Catherine turned her head to the spot where Connor was, but the native was gone.

Where did he go?

"Looks like your friend is about to catch himself a thrashing," Catherine overheard one of the gunnery officers spoke up.

Uh oh

Catherine jumped from her seat to stop Connor from causing a scene, but the girl was late. Connor was standing at the table of two men, one was a younger gentleman who looked to be a sea captain while the other was Benjamin Church, the Templar.

"Where is Charles Lee?"

Catherine went to pull the boy back, but the native yanked his arm away. "Connor, stop."

Church gave the boy a stern glare, "You should listen to your girlfriend boy, I don't much care for your tone."

The other younger man stood up in his seat to tower over the two teenagers, "You two kitties should head back to your hole…"He growled.

Robert came over in just the nick of time to settle down the argument, "Hold up Biddle, there is no reason for this."

"Bobby Faulkner," The man smirked, he reminding Catherine of a weasel the way he pushed Connor aside, "Turned to wet nursing, have we? I see you finally realized a shite sailor."

"If he is such a shit sailor, then what does that make you?"

The man known as Biddle turned his head to the girl who clearly insulted him. "Watch your tongue girl, or I can cut it out."

"Cormac don't instigate anything," Robert pulled Catherine back

Biddle had a twinkle in his eye when he heard the girl's surname. She quickly glances at Robert who soon realized his mistake. "Your Shay's girl? Huh? I just saw him no more than a week ago. Everyone is looking for ya."

"Aye, I am his daughter. If he wants to find me, he can find me himself."

"Here I thought you'd be hiding behind your Father's legs."

"I am my own woman and don't need my father's approval for everything."

Biddle snorted, "No wonder he left you, maybe if you were born a boy-"

Catherine lost it at the last comment and went to go attack the man, but Connor grabbed her quickly to stop her from doing something she would regret. His sheer strength was able to lift her off the ground. Amanda came charging over to dissolve the situation, "Not in here! Now in my place!" She got in between Biddle and Robert. She gave her full attention to Robert, "Bobby take your friends and get out please!"

"Alright the lot of you, we shall get going."

Catherine gave one hard glare before leaving with her group, Robert went ahead and grabbed Connor's arm before they headed back to the Aquila. "What the bloody hell was that boy!?"

Connor's nostrils flared as he spoke,"The older man is a Templar," He was storming onto the ship.

"He is in Haytham's inner circle." Catherine pushed her hair back in anger, she was furious that Biddle had called out her gender. "If I ever see that weasel of a man again….who was that man?! The younger one."

"Templars…."Faulkner made a look of distaste like he smelled a dead rat that was rotting away, "The young buck was Nichalos Biddle, he is a nobody, sails for the crown."

Catherine walked up the plank of the ship, "If I ever see him again…I am going to rip him a new one."

"He had no right to talk to you like that…" Connor agreed.

He was furious, no one should be talked down just because they were different. Catherine was use to being belittled because of her gender. Connor was unaware of the social injustice in the colonies; he didn't understand why things were like this. He came to better understanding why people like himself, Achilles, and Catherine didn't have a higher chance in this world unless you were male of European descent. She was ready to rise above it though.

Catherine walked up to the helm as Connor took the wheel, "Its okay, let's just cast the sails and get the hell out of here."

"Agreed, we can test out the guns." Robert patted Catherine shoulder, "I am sure you would like to test out the swivel gun Catherine."

"I would mind blasting a hole into something!" Catherine shouted as she leaned on the railing of the ship looking out towards the horizon. The sails were cast as Catherine gave a lingering look at Martha's Vineyard. Her father was looking for her, as well as the Templars. She would rather if her father found her himself.

Within a few hours, the Aquila was making headway towards a location that Faulkner knew where they could get decent practice firing. Catherine listened to the Clutterbuck brothers explain to her the care of the guns on a ship. When working on the canons on a ship the young girl learned all the steps to when loading a cannon

David took a wet swab, in which he explained it was to mop out the interior of the barrel, its purpose to put out any embers from when it was previously fired. He explained to the girl if that if it wasn't extinguished, the canon could backfire. David once witnessed a man lose four of his fingers because the interior of the canon wasn't mopped on the inside. He proceeded to show her how to pack the canon with a shot. It all seemed to be tedious, but she watched as the sailors went to work on loading the canons.

"We got a good amount of guns to start off with, but there is always room for more." Faulkner spoke up, "Catherine why don't you join us up here. I am sure you will want to witness this."

There were two abandon ships on the rocks on both sides of the Aquila, "There are our targets, go ahead give the order"

Catherine realized in a second that cannons made loud noises. Her eyes widen in fear of having one of her episodes when the cannons fired. She steady to make her way onto helms overlooking the deck.

Connor raised his hand for the crew to ready to fire.

Catherine was ready to hit the deck with the roar of the cannons. A loud blast of the canons as the shots rain down on the abandon ship. The sound didn't phase her, but Connor and Faulkner had concerning expression.

She gave an awkward smile, "Sorry…I don't like a loud bang."

The ship had exploded into an inferno causing debris rain down into the sea. Faulkner congratulated the boy on his position and gave him his next target.

The second wave of cannon fire blasted into the bow of the old ship. Pieces clasped into the Atlantic to give a view of a room that held gunpowder from years ago. A few barrels were tucked away neatly, untouched. This gave Catherine an idea as she walked over to the swivel gun.

The sounds of cannon fire were different then sound of muskets. It was less menacing, more powerful. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she felt the ship rock from the launch of the canons.

"May I?" She looked at the sailor that was commanding it, "Connor, I am going to aim at those old barrels! Just give the single and I will fire."

Connor gave her a smile, "Open fire!" She was handling the canons better than expected.

Catherine pulled the trigger and held tightly onto the gun as the recoiled. The wreckage exploded into a million pieces. The crew cheered loudly. Unaware that the royal navy had been caught wind of the Aquila.

Shay lingered in his cabin on the Morrigan with a drink in hand. He needed to clear his mind, so he left Boston once again. He could only stare out the window near his bed thinking of Rose again. The captain was wrecked with guilt, but he chooses to not show it. He could remember the first time he brought his new wife onto the ship all those years ago. They made sweet love in the bed, and after they cuddle with soft laughs and talk about the future. Shay missed the soft tickle along his neck from his wife sweet lips. He missed the days of their young love and regret every moment from being away.

A sound that was almost like a crack of thunder woke him from his thoughts. Shay quickly downed his drink before going on deck. Gist and the rest of the crew hung on the left side of the ship looking at the smoke that rosed in the distance.

"What in blazes is that?" Gist asked as he steps up next to the Captain with concern.

"We should check it out." Shay took the wheel and order full sail. He heard more and more gunfire and return gunfire. He saw a schooner firing upon several smaller gunboats that sailed under the crown. He thought it was a merchant ship at first, he was ready to sail into the rescue of the ship until he saw it firing back.

"Shall we jump in Shay?" His quartermaster asked.

Shay took out his spyglass from robe pocket and closely spied upon the ship's name, Aquila. His eyes widen at the pure sight of the Ship. The Ghost of the North had risen again. The ship was in Commission when he was a younger man as an Assassin. He remembered he was the one that had sunk the last of the Assassins ship. Were the Assassins on the rise again? He took a moment to see who the captain of the ship was when he noticed a red hair flying in the wind. The owner of the fiery red hair was a young girl barking orders at the crewmen as a native piloted the ship. He almost dropped his spyglass when he steady his focus on her. Catherine, his own daughter, was in the middle sea waring battle against the British. He didn't take a second thought,

"Ready the mortar!" Shay shouted, "Fire upon the gunboats, but don't hit the Aquila!"

"The Aquila?! Didn't we sink that her years ago?!"

Shay looked at him dead in the face, "Catherine is on that ship."

Gist didn't question it a second longer as he quickly blasted orders to the crew. They had a mutual feeling to protect that ship. "What the hell is she doing out here!?" Shay said to himself, he was told she was Connecticut, why is she out here on the East Coast. His stomach twisted at the idea of his daughter dying at sea. Maybe after this is over, he could have a conversation with her. Just her and him and without being scared off.

Catherine was unaware of her father watching her from miles away not even after she saw a mortar shot take down the gunboats. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a mortar shot! Get out of there line of fire!" Robert shouted at Connor, he tossed a spyglass to Catherine, "See you can spot the bloody ship so we can stay out of its range!" Catherine followed his command and pushed it against her eye to watch out for the unknown ship. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it be her father. He was firing upon the gunboats, not them. Did he know that she was aboard this vessel?

"Connor get us out of here." Catherine shouted looking back, "It's a Templar's vessel."

"How do you know?" Robert asked

"It's my father,"

Connor and Faulkner understood at that moment; Connor gave a brief order to go at full sail giving them the chance to get away from the ships. Catherine's heart raced in her chest as she watched the Morrgian made herself known. Catherine stood on the deck looking into her eyeglass and saw her father. He looked the same besides his hair growing grey. For a brief moment.

There was a moment where they had seen each other. If the sea captain stood in front of her, she was unsure what she would do, or say.

She lowered her glass as they sailed away from the bigger ship as the last gunboat sunk. Aries landed next to the young woman as gently stroked his feathers. "Aries," The bird nuzzled her face in response. In her hand, she was mindlessly playing the pendant that she had received for her birthday. Catherine rips the black cord from her neck before holding it in front Aries.

"Do you think you can deliver this to that ship?"

The bird stared blankless at the piece of jewelry. Catherine suddenly felt stupid for asking a bird to do this task even though she believed he was a bright bird. The bird held out its leg with his talons extended. She gave it to the bird to grip before the hawk flew off.

Catherine was returning the gift her father gave her. She knew he'd be hurt by it, but she wanted him to know her pain of the abandonment he gave his family.

"We better get back, or the old man will have my guts for garters," Faulkner spoke up as they quickly sailed into away from her father. Aries would catch up to them with no doubt.

The Captain of the Morrigan lowered his spyglass when he heard a cry of a bird that was louder than the seagulls. A soft thud could be heard only a mere foot from him. Shay stepped closer to the object on the ground to see what had fallen from the sky. The necklace he had purchased for Catherine was next to his boot.

Shay picked up the necklace clutching it in his hands. He knew what she was showing, but he understood, but it didn't hurt any less.

When they arrived back at the manor, three weeks had gone by since they left the homestead. Connor had overly enjoyed himself, while Catherine was almost quiet the whole time. Her mind wonder about her father. What if they had crossed paths at sea and fired upon each other one day. Would he kill her? That was a question that haunted her every day.

The two teenagers made their way up to the homestead where they both knew Achilles was waiting for them. "Gone for three weeks, and not even a goodbye?" Achilles looked sternly at his students. "As well as leaving a messing my kitchen."

Catherine scratched the back of her head, "We didn't plan on being that long, we are really sorry." She apologized as she got a stink eye from the old man. Catherine felt embarrassed about the mess.

Connor bowed his head in shame expecting a long scolding, but instead, Achilles did something suprising instead. He beckon the two of them to follow him down to the basement. She was expecting another lecture to come from the old man, but the native seemed to only stair at the old robes that hung on the practice dummy that they used to train time to time.

Achilles straightens up as he spoke. "Put it on." Connor turned his head towards his teacher, "Its time,"

Connor opened his mouth to thank his mentor but bowed his head before taking it off the mannequin to go change upstairs in his room. Catherine lingered for a moment before going to follow him, but Achilles called for her to stay.

"Catherine, stay for a moment."

She stopped in her place before turning to the old man, "Yes?"

He went to the table to show a letter to the young woman, "It seems Master. Dorian wants a word with you. He wants you to go to his residence in Charlestown. I think he may have word on the manuscript and if you truly want to see this through." There was an open letter on the table with a wrapped parcel next to it. Achilles picked it up and handed it to her. " It might be useful to take this."

Catherine took it from the old man and began to unwrap it. "I found this on your desk in your room while you were away. I had it sent out for someone to fit it to you and repair it." Achilles explained as he leaned on his cane.

A dark grey fabric sat in her hands. It was her Father's robes she had rescued from the cellar. She unfolded it out to examine it a bit better, the craftsmanship on this made it look like it was new. The sleeves were shortened to fit her arm length and so was the tail of the coat. It was almost the exact same as before besides the hood that had embroidery on the hood.

"Go put it on, you're going to be one of us too."

"My father's robes though…"

"I thought it would be poetic."

A smile pressed her lips as she leaned in and hug the old man, who seemed a little taken by surprise at the gesture. "Thank you, Achilles…thank you for giving me this chance." Everything had gone too fast for her, but she was just slowly accepted it.

"It wasn't easy my dear." He pulled away after he patted her back, "I was sure you would have left by now for the search of your father."

"Well, I didn't, I am here to stay."

"I hope that is the case."

Catherine nodded, "I won't, I've seen what the Templars have done, and I won't turn a blind eye to it."

Catherine walked upstairs with Achilles to the main hall of the house were Connor was waiting with his on.

"Once upon a time, we use to hold ceremonies on such occasions, but I get the feeling that we are not that type." Achilles spoke as he was remembering the past looking at the native who was now an Assassin. "You have your tools, training, and knowledge." He then turned to Catherine. "I know you just began this journey and have much to learn, but you have your goals and targets. Catherine. You have been hard at work. Dorian has actually taken interest in your training."

"R-really?" The Irish lass was surprised at the proposal, she didn't expect that from Dorian. "Will he be staying in Massachusettes?"

"You will have to inquire that with him, but I suggest you leave soon as possible."

Achilles left the main hall to leave the two teenagers alone. Connor touched his robes to admire it for himself. Catherine was still a little shock about the whole thing. Did Achilles just throw her into the brotherhood? She hadn't given him answer on becoming an Assassin. It did feel right holding her father's old robes.

Catherine slowly pulled on the robes, feeling the world fall on her shoulders. She grabbed her mother's red scarf she wore around her neck, looping it in a hood pulling it up.


	19. Chapter 19

James Quinn sat quietly by himself in the Green Dragon Tavern. With Catherine gone, he was avoiding the Snowdrop tavern like the plague. The Persian woman, Azure, was doing a fine job running the place, but it wasn't the same without his lifelong friend. Stepping inside the tavern with Catherine's father staring right at him, it left James with a feeling of dread. Was Catherine in some kind of trouble?

The lad was reading a letter that had only arrived a fortnight ago. James was only able to look at it now. From the delicate loops and slanted letters, he could tell that it was Catherine's handwriting. She never left a signature in fear of interception, but she would never say by who. Through the dried ink and tan parchment, he could hear her Irish brogue that he always found charming. The cheeriness as she described her life outside the city on a homestead, she had a tone of cheeriness. This caused him to miss her just as much, he'd hope she returned home soon. Folding the letter neatly, he shoved it into his pocket as he took another sip from the tin tankard with warm ale.

The blacksmith apprentice sat alone at the bar while the tables were filled. Everyone was preoccupied with music and spirits to notice a young man with a vacant expression. Summer was coming to a close, which meant, the fall harvest was beginning soon. The tavern was pack with hard-working men who would make a rich profit for the season.

The doorbell rang causing James to glance over to see who else entered the tavern, no doubt another patron he thought. To his much surprise, standing in the door was Azure with Thomas Hickey. James quickly whipped back around before the couple could see James. Hickey had his right arm slung over Azure's shoulder as he whispered something in the woman's ear, she replied with a hard slap on his chest the drunken Irish to push the man away. James could only guess it was something sensual.

Another man with a messy mustache and cold blue eyes stood at the base of the stairs called for them. James knew exactly who that man was from a brief introduction from months ago while he sat in a cell. Charles Lee.

Azure dragged Hickey by his arm to meet Charles Lee. After a short greeting, they gathered upstairs near the back bedrooms. James paid for his tab before grabbing his cap. There had been enough secrets and he was going to find out what they are. James watched his step as he walked upstairs, knowing there was nowhere else to hide. He quickly took to a table who was playing a game of checkers.

The man did not seem to mind as James made the first move, he was sloppy drunk. James placed all his focus on listening in on them. Another man appeared from the backroom, Haytham Kenway. His blood boiled at the sight of the man with his smug face. The last time James bare witnessed to the man was back in the graveyard where he ambushed Catherine and threaten her.

"ere's the big man," Hickey hiccuped.

Haytham patted Hickey shoulder before giving a glance to Azure. "I tried to cut the man off, but he was already half sloshed when he came to the tavern." She turned her head before giving Haytham a smile. "It's good to see you, Master. Kenway." He took her hand to give it a kiss showing his British charm to the woman.

"Azure, wonderful to see you too." He took a seat next to Thomas, ignoring his stench of pig filth. How could Azure stand him, he sometimes wondered about it. "Tell me, have you heard news of Catherine?"

Azure shook her head, "No, the poor girl ran off after your cocked up plan scared her." She spat. The woman was obviously salty about the whole incident. She had too kept in contact with Catherine, but she hid it from Haytham and the others since she worried for the girl as well. "Though, her little childhood sweetheart has been informing me on how she is doing. He claims she is with his extended family in Upstate New York. In a few years, I reckon there will be wedding bells between our two lovers."

James blushed at Azure comment on his feelings for his lifelong friend.

Haytham scratched his chin, "I doubt that especially after what happened to that boy's father."

James moved a piece across the board acting like he was actually playing but tried not act surprised to hear the mention of his father. He racked his brain, they all knew each other and were discussing Catherine and himself. They had planned her kidnapping, but she had told him that it was a random thugging that got her rustled up. It seemed that Catherine too had secrets.

"The boy's surname is Quinn," Lee asked as he folded his fingers under his chin. "Wasn't there an Assassin by the name of Richard Quinn? Didn't the Order taken care of him back in the Seven Year War."

Assassin? His father wasn't a killer, just an honest soldier. His mother wouldn't lie about the demise of his father. He was sick of hearing these lies, and secrets. When the young man stood, across the tavern, he had made eye contact with the possing man at the table. Haytahm Kenway.

Kenway's cool eyes were holding James to the spot. The two were standing in absolute silence for a short minute before Azure had called for James. Azure seemed to be surprised to see the young man. All eyes were on the young lad before he abruptly left leaving his drunk campaign. The drunkard slush some words about winning before falling flat on his face.

Azure became panic as she quickly fastened her cloak. "I have to stop the lad, he could blow my cover."

Haytham held his arm out to stop her, but she blatantly ignored him. The woman raced down the stairs to catch up with James, but by the time she reached the street. He was already gone. Thomas Hickey had trailed behind his companion to see as well the young man was gone. Azure cruse and raged in her native tongue which only gave Thomas a drunken laugh before she pivoted to face him.

"You find this funny Thomas? That boy could ruin the months of hard work, I have that girls trust and now it could be washed away!"

"Calm yourself, love. I am sure he doesn't know what the lad has seen."

"He knows what he saw! He knows all of us and Catherine's stance on all of us."

Haytham had brassily walked past Azure. "I'll take care of this,"

"Don't kill the poor boy, Kenway, or I'll have your hide."

James' legs were burning as he ran through the streets. The young man wasn't sure if he was being followed, but he had to get his small apartment. The Green Dragon Tavern was a 20-minute walk from his home, but he managed to cut this time in half by sprinting.

He decided to get to his small stash of the coin that he earned for his own shop. The blacksmith apprentice was going to buy a horse to inform Catherine what he had seen. Trouble was brewing, a letter would be too slow. He placed the key inside his door before being shoved inside the apartment. The boy crashed into a chair before looking up. The shadowy figure stood in the dark, James could make the outline of the figure's hat. Knowing who it was. James reached to his belt where a dull knife sat at his hip.

Haytham stepped into the moonlight that cast through the windows. His sword drawn and pointed at the boy's neck. "Watch yourself,"

"What is it that you want?" James glared as he spat on Haytham's boots. "Leave Catherine alone."

Haytham's voice was steely as he spoke to the boy. "We are trying to protect that girl."

"How?! I would bloody love to know how a kidnapping Catherine is trying to help?" James tried to stand, but the callous man kept him in his place.

"She is consorting with the wrong people."

"Who? I like to know."

"It is none of your concern boy, I ask you to have Catherine come home in haste."

"It's her wish to stay with my family since her father keeps abandoning her."

The Grand Master knew James word was true, but Shay wanted to take care of Catherine. The whole situation with this child was exhausting. Charles Lee even pointed out that it was wasting the Templar Orders resources. If Catherine could just stay put and stay there, all would be right. The growing concern was of war within the colonies as well as rumors of Assassins springing up. There was no true evidence that she was consorting with the Assassins.

Haytham put away his sword. "Tell the girl to write to her father. He is sick with worry and has no right to ignore the man. He has done his best to give the life his family desvered while performing his duties."

James gave him a frim look before nodding. "I will advise her, but I will tell her everything that I saw."

Haytham picked the young man up by his collar quickly before shoving him against the wall. The wall shook causing a vase that had a single flower in was knocked over and shattered. A blade sprang up from under his sleeve to threaten the boy again. "If you say a word to her about Azure, I will assure you, your father will not be the only one that your mother will be mourning."

Haytham is a sensible man, he would never threaten the innocent, but sometimes he had to do the necessary evil.

"My father was murder by a savage,"

Haytham pushed the blade closer to his throat. "All lies,"

James was in disbelief, "Your lying, my father was an honest soldier, not a murderer. He fought to protect his home."

"He was blinded with naivete from his belief system, so he was put down for it." Haytham let the boy go before stepping back, "I am sorry for the rough life with the death of your father."

James slumped against the wall trying not to laugh at the apology. He just threatened him with death mere minutes ago. He was shaken by Haytahm's threats, even more with the threat to his family. They were innocent in all of this, but Haytham was a menacing man with powerful ties.

"I suggest you and Catherine keep your nose out of people's business." With his last words, he left without a second glance at the boy. James only took a moment to recover, he had to know what was going on with Catherine, but he swore that wouldn't talk about what he saw. For the sake of James' sisters and mother. Samuel Adams would be the person to know where Catherine was.

There was no time to waste.


	20. Chapter 20

James was unsure about this, Catherine was so close to home and she didn't send word about being in Charlestown. The young man pulled his collar closer to his chin as the rain pours down from the sky. The water dripped from his hat. He was trying his hardest to stay in incognito to stay away from the men in The Green Dragon Tavern. James let out a sigh before going to the doors and knocked. When no one answered, he knocked again.

A young woman answered the door with a surprised look. "May I help you?"

"Is there a Catherine Cormac here?"

"There is no one here by that name." She quickly went to shut the door when he stopped it with his foot.

James cleared his throat not believing a word the maid said. "Is this the household of Charles Dorian?"

"Yes, but the only young woman that is here is his god-daughter, Cathyleen." Panic was stretched across her face.

"Tell Dorian that Samuel Adams sent me-" He stop mid-sentence when he heard a very faint clashing noise and a voice that sounded like Catherine's. He shoved the housemaid to the side to investigate. The maid cried out falling to the floor, but manage to stand up after the abrupt assault quickly to chase the young man down the hall.

"You can't be here!"

James ignored her as he rushes down the hall with the maid tailing behind. The maid desperately trying to grab a hold of his arm. He would rip his arm out of the frantic maid's grip before she could pull him back. The blacksmith apprentice stood before a set of double french doors where the faint clashing noise was coming from.

A loud smack followed by a feminine yelp. James was certain it was Catherine.

Without a second thought, he barged in.

Catherine held her arm as she wooden sword laid on the sword next to her side. An older man wields a similar sword he glanced over at James. Catherine looked up as well.

"James?" She was stunned, "Wh-hat are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same."

The maid caught up with James, "Master Dorian, I apologize, he wouldn't listen to my request."

"It's quite alright, Emily, go back to your duties."

The woman was unsure about leaving this man alone with the master of the house, but she obliged to her master wishes. "Yes, sir," She curtsy before shutting the door behind her.

Catherine had never imagined how her day would have turned out with the surprise of James turning up.

The Teenage girl had tried to find ways to entrain herself at the Dorian residents when the storm rolled in especially with no hope of training in the art of free-running across the rooftops. With her being new to the skill, Dorian didn't want the poor girl to slip and break her neck. Charles had other ways to continue her training the Master Assassin even hired a proper tutor for a proper education. She spent the last few days inside reading and bettering her sword skills.

There were days where she did miss being around Achilles and Connor, but she had her own goals.

James showed up unannounced was a turn of events. No one knew of this location beside Achilles and Samuel Adams. Catherine had instructed Adams that if there was an emergency to tell James he location, or if he was in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine saw the concern that he gave off. "Is everything alright?"

"I know about Haytham Kenway and his friends."

Catherine gave a look of disbelief to her old friend, "What? How?"

"I did, but I saw them all together at The Green Dragon Inn. They were discussing you and Assassins. The question is how are you involved with them?"

The truth that Catherine kept locked behind a solid door that was label secret. Catherine couldn't keep the story of Templars and assassins a secret.

"Why are you running around with killers?"

"James, I can explain?"

"Explain what? Explain how you have been ducking in and out of Boston for the last couple months? Explain to me why you're running around with killers?"

Catherine clutch her jaw at the word 'killers'. "Don't jump to that, Assassins are more than that." James didn't want to hear her excuses he came for the truth. "We need to have a talk,"

Dorian put the wooden sword down, "I will leave you both to sort out your thoughts."

With Charles leaving the room, it gave a chance for Catherine to take a sigh of relief. "I am sorry for the lying and the sneaking but just listen to me."

"Please enlighten me."

Catherine felt the backlash of James resent towards her hidden secrets "I have been in hiding, trying to keep my head down."

"Why though?"

"Haytham Kenway and Charles Lee were behind the Boston Massacre," Catherine explains with a tight pain in her chest remembering the painful loss of her mother. James said nothing as he looked shocked at this new revelation. "I was on the rooftops when I saw Lee fire a gun in the air to cause a riot. They were using the deaths of innocent people to cause an uprising."

"Why?! What could they gain from that?"

Catherine decided to come out with the truth about everything, "What do you know about Templars?"

"Besides a fairy tales and crusades? Nothing much, they have been nonexistence for a long time."

"Connor and I are part of a Brotherhood that has been at war with the Templars." It was the first time out loud Catherine had to admit out loud of wanting to become an Assassin. "Haytham, Lee, and my father belong to an order known as the Templar Order. Their ideology is to impose themselves on mankind."

James was quiet before letting a belly laugh consume him. "Your kicken' me, right? Very funny Cathy," He wasn't buying it.

Catherine felt outraged towards him for laughing at her story. "I am not makin' this up, James! I saw them kill my mother and I need you to trust me on this!" It was frustrating to hear James shrug off her story as a fairytale. "I need to pull apart their order."

It almost hurt to the point her eyes stung.

"If what you are saying is true, how would you do it? They are aligned with the British and would have powerful means." James was still not buying her story, the most he would call Haytham Kenway would be a spy for Parliament, it would explain why he thought it would be okay to have the British fire upon innocents.

"I will show you,"

"And how would you do that?"

When Catherine had shown up on his doorstep after a voyage to Martha's vineyard Dorian had a plan in place to get the artifact manuscript from the Templars. "I will need your assistance with it. In a few months time, November 5th."

"Pope Day, exactly with what?"

"I will be attending a party that night under the disguise."

James raised an eyebrow, "What kind of party?"

"A masquerade party, it seems the Templars like to host one every year, or so as a way to mock the assassins. Guy Fawkes, apparently was trying to stop the plot." Catherine recounted the true story of the gunpowder plot. "The Templars were behind the gunpowder plot over a hundred years ago."

James eyes widen at the knowledge and history that Catherine had learned about this group."Is that wise? Why?"

"They have an important artifact that needs to be snatched back."

Catherine told the tale of what brought her to the Assassins from the moment that Connor had shown up at her door with Samuel Adams. Adams did not enclose any information to James about Catherine's activities. He had explained that it was best for Catherine to explain what was going on and trust what she had to say. James could tell that the Templars had a rough impact on her life, they had uprooted her whole life with a single gunshot. What made it worse was that her own father was a Templar. It was best at problematic when she mentions she had the one artifact that her father was searching for the last twenty years.

"There is a reason why the Assassins kept these artifacts from the Templars,"

"You're going to steal this artifact? What is it?"

"Some kind of manuscript, we have the item that can translate it and they want it."

"Where is this manuscript?"

"Remember the party I just discussed?"

James wonder where she was going with this, "Yes?"

"It will be held at the home of Edward Shippen in Philadelphia."

Catherine knew she only had a few months before her mission, it would be easier for her to slip in during a big party. She had familiarized herself with the Shippen family and found out they were one of the wealthiest families in the colonies. Edward Shippen was a pillar of the community as a judge and practice law. A perfect cover for a Templar agent.

James thought Catherine was crazy, what happened to the girl he grew up with? Catherine was always quiet and never outspoken. He had to drag the patriotism out of her last year after the stress of almost losing the tavern. He had mixed feelings about the idea of her breaking into a house to steal a book, but he didn't want her to do it alone.

"I want to help," James spoke up if it was truly important for her and needed this grieve. "You're my best mate. I care about you."

Catherine glanced at her lifelong friend, knowing his feelings were more than platonic. Hearing he was willing to step up and help her succeed with her mission even his tone had a voice of disapproval. "Really?"

"Aye," He smiled touching her shoulder, "If you say what is true about your mother's death and you believe this is the right direction to stop them then I will aid you in any way you need."

Catherine felt relief for the offer in his aid, the Irish lass crossed the room and threw her arms around her friend's shoulder. James held her in his arms feeling guilty that he didn't realize how much was on the poor girl shoulders.

At the request of Haytham, Charles had done some digging about the Master Assassin known as Charles Dorian and figure out why he came to the colonies to the tavern that belongs to the late wife of a Templar. A contact from overseas was able to dig up the reason why. Rose Cormac had come into contact with the precursor's box. The one artifact that Shay had been searching for years. His own wife kept this news from him, or did she? Lee questions the thought over and over to himself before bringing it up the new information to Haytham. The Grandmaster called for a meeting with Shay once he returns from sea.

Lee watch the expression on Shay's face when he heard the news of his wife kept assassin ties after the death of her brother. It wasn't surprising because the Assassin was the only living relative she had beside her husband and daughter.

The sea captain had a quiet expression as he listens to his wife's brutal until Haytham asked him one simple question.

"Did you know?"

Shay didn't hesitate to answer before slamming his fist on the mahogany table. "No, why would I? I would never betray you, or the order." There was high tension in the room as everyone stayed silent. "If I knew where it was, I would have been home years ago taking care of my daughter being a proper father."

"It doesn't matter now, but what does matter is that we may be able to pull the assassins out hiding along with your daughter." Lee spoke up, "I have enlisted the help of Edward Shippen from Philpheda. He has been loyal to the cause for years."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Shay asked.

"We have planted rumors that he has a hold of the manuscript,"

Shay knew this was a risky idea since Shippen did hold the manuscript in his possession. There could be a chance that the Assassins could get away with it, but there was also a chance that he could see his daughter again.

"The box is in the colonies, and its believed that Catherine has it." Shay bit his thumb as he thought. She aligned herself with the Assassin not realizing how risky that was for her. There was no death warrant for her because how young she still was. "We just wait until we heard the word of the assassins."

"Exactly," Lee cleared his throat. He hoped he fixed a problem that was started from the Boston Massacre.

Shay sat back in his chair as he looked at the other Templars. "Alright, I will go with this."

He would trust Haytham on this and hopefully everything will turn alright.


	21. Chapter 21

Every bone in Catherine's body ached until she slipped in the hot water. She could feel the tension in her muscles fade. The suds raised to her bare chest as she settled in the bath. The water had shifted right to her collarbone in the deep basin tub. The teenager made a mental note to thank Emily for boiling the water to this magnitude knowing herself how long it took to make a hot bath. Catherine could only count on one hand when she had experienced a hot bath such as this one.

The Assassin trainee knew she deserved this after the hard week of training she endured. Dorian had stricken the teenager with his training sword after she failed to block, or when made herself wide open for an attack. Her body was riddled with bruises from this past week.

Taking a long deep breath, she dunked her whole head under water to soak her scalp. Aries cried as a couple of water droplets splashed his way. He stood on a small perch a few feet away from the bath in her room. Thankfully, Dorian had permitted such a request for her.

"Sorry," Catherine apologized to the proud bird as he rustled his feathers.

Catherine reached over for the scented soap and washcloth to wash the grim and sweat from her body. She scrubbed and rinsed herself before a soft knock on the door was heard.

Emily's voice was heard behind the door. "Miss. Cormac, are you happy with the bath?"

"Aye, it's perfect. I'll be heading to bed afterward, so don't worry about the bath water until tomorrow."

"If you are sure, I will leave it until tomorrow."

"Have a goodnight, Emily." Catherine smiled expecting the servant to head off to bed.

Emily spoke once more, "One more thing, Master. Dorian wanted me to inform you that in two days time that you will be traveling to Phildiepha."

Catherine sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before she would hear news of their departure to Philadelphia. Dorian said he would have more etiquette lessons for the teenager, as well as information about the party. Catherine was already learning how to dance by his own hand, in these past months under Dorian's care, he became a mentor to the girl. He overlooked her studies for a proper young woman of higher society. He even took over her teachings in her training as an Assassin including Assassin philosophy. She was grateful for his instruction.

There were so many things to be accomplished before November 5th. The poor girl even had a dress fitting for a very expensive gown. To her great pleasure, Catherine was allowed to choose the color of her gown. Emily had suggested a pink or red color to match her hair but Catherine declined. The teenager believed it would make her stand out too much. A dull color like a navy blue or grey would have her blend in better.

Knowing her departure was upon her made the girl feel restless. Maybe if she finished that drawing of Arno? That will relax her. She had started a charcoal sketch of Arno playing on the floor with a toy horse. She was going to give to Charles when she finished when he made note of how talented the girl was. The Teenager had grown fond of the little boy, he was a little sweetheart, but troublemaker like all little boys.

It made her wishful she wasn't an only child then she wouldn't be alone in this endeavor. After the death of her mother's only brother must n have ruined their love for each other. Shay must have been ashamed for a visit, but Rose had always held a love for her estranged husband.

Catherine buried the past of her parent's relationship. She was exhausted too from her day to day activities to think about such things. Her eyes felt heavy from the heat and scent of lavender, so she decided to close her eyes just for a moment.

When she reopened her eyes, the water was cold. The fireplace was filled with dying embers exhausting her only light in the room.

"Blazes," Catherine muttered as she reached for her towel.

She couldn't tell the hour of time from the window, but it had to be early in the morning hour. After drying herself, Catherine tossed her towel to the side to quickly change into her cream-colored chemise. Taking her time, Catherine weaved her hair in a single simple braid to keep it from being matted. That was the problem with going to bed with her thick hair wet.

The call to bed would have to wait, her stomach had grumbled making Catherine feel a bit peckish. A late night snack might be worth the trip downstairs. Catherine was aware of a tin that had a freshly baked cake that Emily had made. It wouldn't hurt to have a thin slice Catherine thought to herself. She pulled on her housecoat on and tied the sash around her waist.

Catherine tiptoes down the hall after exiting her room shutting the door softly behind her. She didn't want to disturb anyone so late in the night. Passing Master Dorian room, her feet quietly patted down the stairs. Quickly zipping to the kitchen, she knew where to look for the tin full of cake. The cake was placed in the back of cupboard up high to keep out of reach of small child fingers.

It had been awhile since Catherine had indulged such childish desires. There hasn't been a time since her mother's passing to be a teenager. Catherine kicks a stool over to the base of the shelves to grab the cake tin. her mother had always jests that she had an endless sweet tooth. The girl quietly grabbed a plate until a quiet voice spoke.

"Can I have some?"

Catherine turned her head to see a tiny Arno standing in the doorway of the kitchen in his nightgown. "Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" She bent down to his eye level, but all he did was rubbed his eyes.

"I saw you walk downstairs when I went to get water." His French accent broke through the air.

Catherine smiled, "You're a clever lad for being so quiet." She beckons the young boy to come over. "Why don't we split my piece and then we can go off to bed?"

Arno nodded, "Yes, please."

Catherine cut the slice of cake in half for the young boy, he gave a quick thank you. He took a spot on the floor next to the cupboard as he munched on the cake. The teenager took a spot next to the young boy as they ate in silence.

"Why are you up?" He asked

Catherine shrugged, "I fell asleep in the bath."

Arno let out a small giggle but quietly hushed by the older girl. "We don't want wake your pa up,"

"Sorry," he whispered back, he starred up at her. "I like your hair."

"You do?" She smiled, "I am rather fond of it too." She nudged him a little, "Maybe you will meet a pretty girl with hair like mine."

He stuck out his tongue, "Girls are yucky."

Catherine snorted a laugh at his reply he was quite smart for a boy that was only the young age of three. They both quietly finished the cake in silence. Catherine fixed the young child a glass of water before patting his head before taking him up to his room. Catherine lingered for just a moment to watch the little boy drift off to sleep before she left the room.

She walked down the hall back to her room when Catherine notice a floating figure from the corner of her eye. When the teenager turned her head, it was gone. The figure had been right outside of Charles Doran study. The girl came to the unlocked door to investigate. Focusing her ability and energy into her special sense, there was no one inside the study, but a glowing object on Dorian's desk. The girl crossed the threshold of the dimly lite room towards the desk where she noticed the old beaten precursor box on the desk. The girl only stared at it for a moment, the feeling of disdain towards it filled her system.

Her father abandoned his family to find this box, but he wasn't aware his own wife had kept it from him. The urge to toss it into the fireplace overwhelmed her, but she stayed her hand. Instead, she reached out to touch the smooth surface of the box. A thought had occurred to Catherine; the girl had never even touched the damn box. She placed her fingers on it, feeling the smooth surface of the box. The room was still and quiet for a moment, nothing eerie happened.

Catherine could almost laugh at the idea of a war over this damn artifact, but a giggle never escaped her lips. A pulse of electricity powered through her nervous system to her brain causing her to shriek before falling to the floor.

Memories of a life she had never lived filled her mind.

Shay scratched his face as his mind raced with the idea of telling his newlywed wife he was leaving again. He had only recently married his childhood sweetheart in the last year. Rose and Shay confessed their undying love for each other in front of the entire brotherhood. Liam was so proud to call Shay his true brother and made a jesting threat to take care of his only little sister. The Assassin was leaving for Lisbon on orders from Achilles. They had found a precursor site that rumored to have a great source of power. He had been leaving with Liam and the other Assassins. The man felt guilty for leaving Rose alone so much.

A small cabin that was their home was a few miles away from the Davenport Homestead in the woods from prying eyes is where the couple spent their alone time. Shay's feet picked up as he saw Rose sitting on the porch of their small humble home. It wasn't what she wanted, and he knew if he could pull it. He would give her the small tavern she always dreamed of running one herself.

Mrs. Cormac could run a business away from all the death and war. He would buy her a place by a harbor where she could wait for his return, and they could settle until Achilles called him away. Shay stopped only feet from the cabin when he saw his wife when he noticed something was different about Rose. Her stomach was a small round ball sticking out covered by her dress

Rose slowly pushed up from the bench with trouble, but Shay raced over to help her stand.

"You're pregnant."

"Aye, Love. Pregnant with your child."

"How long have you enough?"

"3 months…but you were gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose sighed as she grabbed his hands in front of her, "You were moving from place to place and I didn't know how to inform you, but you're here now. I begged Liam to let me tell you." She looked so young and happy to inform her husband of such news.

Shay shouted with joy at the top of his lungs at the news of his wife with child. He picked her up with a bear hug. "Easy Shay!"

"I am going to be a father!"He put his wife down laughing before dropping to his knees meeting her small bump. He placed a hand on her stomach feeling their unborn child. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I pray it's a girl, dealing with you and Liam is like dealing with small boys."

Shay grinned as he rubbed the bump, "We can name her Morrigan or Morgan?" He hinted.

"I am not naming our daughter after a ship," Rose rolled her eyes at the childish inquire. "But I like the name Patrick if it's a boy."

Shay smiled as he stood up giving a tender soft kiss. He was touched at the idea of naming his son after his late father. "Well if it's a girl, we will have to pick a strong name for her. Maybe after a saint." She touched the small golden cross around her necklace.

"If it's a girl, I will be a blessed because I will see her mother's beauty in her eyes." Shay took her hand into his. "I hope I will be back before the lil one is born."

A look of confusion crosses the young wife's face. "What do you mean?"

"Achilles is sending me to Lisbon, we may have found a temple."

Rose pulled her hands away, "Couldn't he send someone else?"

"My love, this is my chance to prove myself and earn the respect I deserve."

Rose huffed, "You don't need it, you have mine."

"It's not enough," He bowed his head as he leaned on the porch.

His wife touched his back, "If you truly desire on doing this, please take some time off when you come back."

"I will, I will spend months by your side with this child," He smiled giving her kiss on the forehead.

Catherine could only stare up at the ceiling as she felt her body feel heavy. Her mind felt drugged as her vision succumb to whiteness.

Liam burst into the cabin as he dragged in a struggling Shay, who was clawing at his hands.

"Cool off, Shay!" He threw the captain onto the ground.

Rose covered her mouth in shock, "What is going on?!" She went down to the floor to help her husband.

"Achilles is going to get us all killed!" Shay barked, "He had me kill all those people!"

Liam ignored Shay looking at Rose, "Keep him out of trouble, I have to go do damage control." He left without another word to Rose, or Shay.

"Shay, what happened?!" The young wife saw him shake with rage, but he quickly clings to her. Rose was the only person he could break down too. She held her husband in her arms as he buried his head in her chest,

"Love," She comforted him by running her fingers through his dark hair. "What happen?"

Shay gave his wife a painful glance. Taking a moment to compose himself, the Assassin was able to retell the story of his travels to Lisbon. He had found an ancient temple underneath a church on the holy holiday of All-Saints. Shay picked up an artifact he found in the center of the old temple. In a chain reaction, the whole city was consumed in fire and smoke by a groundbreaking quake. The whole city fell into chaos and ruin before Shay's very eyes. He described the true horrors he had witnessed.

Rose was silent during the duration of his story, she had only one thing to say after he finished. "It's not your fault." She held is a face in her hands pleading with him to understand.

"Yes, it is Rose." Shay glanced back at the door, "Achilles can't continue on blindly playing with these temples. He will tilt the axis of the world."

"What are you going to do to convince him to stop." Rose full heartily believed him, how could the assassins not listen to him?

"I need to think." He sighed, he seemed to be calmer. His eyes laid upon her stomach to see it had grown since he left. Placing his palm on her stomach feeling the unborn child softly kick. "Papa will make things right."

Rose lad her hand over his gloved hand. "We will support you. I don't care if hellfire consumes me, but I will follow you Shay Patrick Cormac to the end of the earth."

Shay lingered for a moment giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips before standing up to be alone with his thoughts.

Later on in the night, Rose couldn't sleep while Shay was outside in the cold air to think. She could only work on her needlework, making a small gown for the child on the way.

A loud pounding interrupted her thoughts. Rose gently placed her small project on the table beside her as Hope Jenson barged into the cabin. "Rose! You must come quickly!"

"What is it?"

"It's Shay! He is going to get himself killed if you don't talk him down."

The young wife didn't say another word as she followed Hope through the snow. What did Shay do? She had encouraged him to do what he believed was right, but she didn't know how far he took it.

The pregnant woman tracked through the foot deep snow through the homestead. Everything was in pure chaos as they neared the manor. Hope helped her through the snow along the river towards a cliff overlooking the ocean view far from the harbor. A small crowd gathered at the edge where Shay stood alone with the whole brotherhood against him.

"Give back the manuscript, Shay!" Hope shouted. "I am sure Achilles will forgive!"

Liam was the first to raise his pistol at the desperate man. Rose eyes widen as she watched Shay back towards the cliff.

"I CAN NOT! I will not let this happen again." His voice filled with emotion, "All those souls loss! What's one more?" he was looked helpless and lost.

His wife could on reach out for him so far, "Shay, love, please stop what you are doing. I need you, our child needs you." Her pleas fell loss onto Shay's ears, he only kept his back to her.

In horror, Rose watched her husband walk closer to the edge. "SHAY! NO," She pushed past her brother running towards him.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He whispered, "I don't want our child to live in a world with this kind of knowledge."

Captain Chevalier fired his pistol at the poor man just as he stepped off the cliff. Shay was arm's length from his wife as she reached out to barely missed him. Liam rushed forward to stop his only sister from falling over the cliff after him.

"SHAY! NO!" Rose screamed seeing her husband plunged to his death. "No!" Her screams were only heard in the dead of silence from the Assassins. She glanced up at them with tears of torment cascading down her cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"He betrayed us, talking nonsense," Liam spoke in a soft voice approaching his younger sister. "Rosie, I am so sorry." He touched her head in comfort, but she jerked her body away from him.

"Don't touch me!"Rose pushed her older brother back as she landed a few hard punches in his stomach. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Liam quickly wrapped his hands around her wrist to stop her outburst before pulling her into a hug.

Rose didn't know how to feel, she felt rage, numbness, and grief. Her body shudders with sobs as Liam led her away from the horrific site.

"Catherine," The teenager felt a hard slap across her face waking the girl from the strange dream. Only to gaze upon Dorian's face with light peeking in the room.

How long had she been out? Catherine wondered silently as she rubbed her face.

"By the god's child, what are you doing down here? No less on the floor!" Dorian kneeled next to the girl on the floor, she could see the man was in day clothes. Catherine could only assume that the man was getting ready for his day.

She felt ashamed to tell the man of snooping through his study, so she lied. "I-I sleep walk sometimes."

Dorian eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Well, we will need to remedy that later, but I think we should get you tucked into bed. Hold off on lessons today."

Catherine shook her head quickly, "No need, I feel as if I had a whole nights rest." Her neck felt stiff from the marble floor, but she slove it by muscle stretches.

Dorian shook his head, "Go rest, it's still early. I'll tell Emily not to disturb you until noon."

Catherine sighed as she stood with the help of the older Assassin. "Alright,"

"That's a good girl, I will be talking to both you and James later this evening. I will need you to be sharp for what I have entailed."

"You invited James to come over here?"

"Yes, but we will discuss more later on tonight."

Catherine didn't have more to say to her mentor, but just a nod. She left the room in a hurry to secure her thoughts. What did she just witnessed? She had just relived the emotions and memories of her mother and father. Making a mental note, she would need to send a letter Achilles asking about what he knows about the precursor box. Dorian had limited knowledge about the box, but from what he heard it was a projection.

Catherine would worry about that later, for now, a nap would be nice.


	22. Chapter 22

The native boy waited patiently for Catherine arrived once he had been requested by Dorian through a letter. He was dressed in captain's coat waiting patiently for any sign of Catherine. He was more than willing to take her to Philidipha. Especially if it meant throwing a hit towards the Templars, Achilles called Catherine foolish to Connor for going after artifacts. He wasn't the one to judge on her decisions, in fact, he understood. She was frustrated and hurt by the events surrounded by her mother's death. Catherine was fuming with revenge and was willing to do anything for it. Like himself, he wanted to end the Templars especially Charles Lee.

Connor glanced around the harbor with his arms crossed over his chest when he spotted someone he recognized. Catherine's hired help for the tavern, Azure. She looked to be talking to someone, laughing at a joke with a charming smile. He wasn't about to pay much mind to it until he notices who the man was. Thomas Hickey. He growled reaching for his tomahawk but noticed a carriage pulled up.

James waited patiently in the main hall in the Dorian household. He had a received a letter from a courier while he was working the anvil. He was invited on a trip to Philadelphia for a few weeks. The favor was for Catherine. Master Mack didn't hesitate to allow his apprentice to leave for a bit, saying the anvil and fire would be waiting for his return. He glanced up the stairs when he heard footsteps, it was Catherine. Except she didn't look like her normal self. She was dressed in a fine emerald dress styled as a habit. She looked ready to travel as a noblemen's daughter. James stared upon her with wide eyes.

Catherine smiled widely when she saw her friend after her strange morning. Catherine walked forward to give him a hug. "I am surprised Dorian invited you here."

"I am as well." James smiled, "He invited me along on your trip."

"Really?"

The two teenagers had been sharing constant correspondence for the last month. Catherine had quite enjoyed the conversations she had with James. It was like they were living close to each other again. She had missed their friendship deeply and his company the last few months. After the truth of the Assassins and the Templars came into light. James had come to understand why Catherine was being so secretive. She requested that James moved his family to somewhere outside of Boston. After hearing about Haytham threating his family, Catherine had sent a quick letter to Achilles and Connor for shelter for Mrs. Quinn and her two young daughters. Connor had written back wholeheartedly agreed to say he will have accommodations for them. Thanks to Godfrey and Terry, they built a comfortable cabin for the small family in the growing community.

James was thankful for Connor's intervention and seem to have lost his disdain towards the native. Catherine was glad to hear from Connor as well. She was starting to miss him, and the company she shared with him. He was a dear good friend after everything she had been through.

"Ah, good,you're here Master. Quinn," Charles spoke as he came downstairs. "Why don't we discuss things in my study."

After a brief moment, Charles became comfortable at his desk with the two teenagers sitting across from him.

"I will not be going with you to Philadelphia," Charles Dorian bluntly stated.

"Wh-what?" Catherine looked surprised as he heard his words. "Why?"

"I want to see how you can handle this mission. I asked James to come along with you, so you would not be in there alone."

Catherine was unsure of bringing James in such a dangerous situation. "No offense to James, but wouldn't Connor be a better choice? If things were to get hairy, we can get out quickly."

"I thought of that, but he would stand out in such events, so it will just be you and James."

James seemed unsure as he spoke. "Why me?"

"Catherine trusts you. I think you both will make a good team." He noted their close friendship. "Besides, it will be highly inappropriate for a young lady of Catherine's age to attend a party by herself. I have managed to smuggle your name on the guest list. You are the son of a wealthy landowner and Catherine will be your fiancee'."

The teenagers blushed red, "If you believe this would work." Catherine cleared her throat. "When do we leave today?"

"This evening, I've ready accommodations for you both. You will be leaving tonight on a ship bound to Philadelphia."

Catherine wasn't sure if it was the best idea to bring James along with her. He wasn't trained in sword combat, and she was still learning. "I can do this," James shook his head in agreement. "All Catherine has to do is sneak deeper into the house to find whatever she is looking for."

"That is what I hope to hear." Dorian nodded, "once you are finished, meet me in New York where I shall leave from to Europe. I will be taking the artifacts to somewhere safe."

"And my training?"

Dorian gave her a reassuring smile, "I have spoken to Achilles. I have suggested taking you with me to Paris and various other countries around Europe. If Connor is planning on rebuilding the colonial brotherhood. You will need to establish connections with your fellow Assassins, and we agreed that you might be the best person."

James' heart skip a beat when he heard Catherine might leave the colonies. "Will I be able to return at any time of my choosing?"

"Yes, if you wish to return home, I will personally pay for your return voyage."

Catherine nodded, "I will give you my answer in New York."

"Alright, for now, I suggest you both get to Boston. I have transport ready for you, a good friend of yours." He went to his desk to pull out papers. "One more thing, there will be someone who will be waiting for you in Philadelphia. His name is Monsieur Andre'. He is an etiquette tutor who will help you and James get ready to sneak into the party. He is waiting for your arrival near your tavern." He held out official looking paper including an invitation.

James stood up after he stuffed his paperwork in his coat. "I will meet you outside then, Cathy." He patted her shoulder before leaving the room. An uneasiness had settled on his shoulder at the prospect of Catherine leaving, but he kept his option on himself. Her place was home, not fighting some ancient war.

Catherine glanced towards Dorian, "I don't agree with bringing with him, what if he gets hurt?"

"Don't worry much about it." Dorian jots something down. "If something goes wrong, I want you both to get out. I don't doubt your abilities, but I don't want you to get killed."

Catherine was quiet for a few moments mulling over the mission before speaking up about a different subject. She needed to discuss what she had experience in her vision."I have a confession to make." Catherine played with her thumbs. "I did touch the box."

"I suspected as much." Dorian furrowed his eyebrows. "What happen?"

"Is that why you were on the floor."

"Aye, but I didn't just black out." Catherine licked her lips unsure. "Though something extraordinary happened." Catherine was skeptical. "I saw my parents. It was like I reliving their memories."

Dorian was relaxed, "I have read old Assassin reports that a person essence was attached to this dusty old box. Whoever holds it in their possession may relive the memories of the people who came into a contact with it."

"So what I saw were my parent's memories."

"Yes, exactly, you must have triggered that essence by picking it up. Maybe it's the blood you share with them, maybe its just luck." Dorian theorized to the young woman.

Catherine snorted as she stood up. "I don't believe in luck."

"Well, nonetheless, you should be off. We can speak more on the subject when you reach New York."


	23. Chapter 23

As Charles had instructed, Catherine had made her way to Boston Harbor. It was a half of a day trip arriving before sunset at the harbor. James made small talk with Catherine on the way. Their main topic of discussion was what the plans were going to be when they arrive to the harbor.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit the tavern?" James asked as the carriage came to a stop at the edge of the harbor. Catherine had seen her childhood home as they made their way to the harbor and decided not to stop.

James was relived that Catherine declined, knowing the truth about Azura. He was fearful of the out lash Catherine would have towards the Persian woman. The Templar Knights terrified him.

The coachman opened the door for them holding out his hand for Catherine to take. She ignored the hand as she climbed out herself, but she thanked the man for the journey. James followed out behind her straightening his jacket.

"You know, I have never ridden in a carriage before." James grinned as they walked away from the carriage. "What ship is taking us to Philadelphia?"

"Master Dorian said we would know." Catherine took a moment of glancing when she saw a film, tall native. "Connor!"

He dressed different than his Assassin robes or his deerskin clothing. He wore a captain's livery that was the shade of a dark blue, which suited him very nice. He even had a matching hat that had made him look dashing handsome. He had his chocolate brown hair tied back from to keep out of his face. Connor looked like he has age had matured since she last saw him.

Catherine felt hot in her clothing as he came over to greet her. "Catherine," he seemed surprised by the way she looked as well. "Charles Dorian had sent for me to take you both to Philadelphia by sea." He referred to the Aquila that sat in the harbor. "We must not delay."

He looked agitated over something, but Catherine was going to wait to ask him.

"Agreed, there are eyes everywhere in Boston," Catherine spoke as they head towards the ship. James lingered behind to take a better look at the ship. He kept glancing over her unsure how to speak as they walked back. "Yes, Connor, I am in a frilly dress." She teased him. "Paint a portrait, I am sure it will last much longer." She elbowed him in the ribs.

He gave a weak laugh as they boarded the ship behind her. "I am surprised, that's all."

Robert Faulkner stood waiting for them when he barked a laugh. "Cormac, or should I call you Milady?" he laughed.

Catherine waved him off, "Shall we set sail?"

Catherine's hawk, Aries, landed on her arm. The bird had followed them from the private Dorian property.

"Aye lass," Robert Faulkner called out to the crew as Connor went to take the helm. "Who is that fella following you."

James peeked his attention at the old sailor. "I'm James Quinn, sir."

"Well, I knew a Quinn once, bruiting type. Poor fella was shot during the French and Indian war." Robert stretched before joining Connor on the helm.

James had an expression of sadness across his face. "Richard Quinn." He watched the sails as the cloth were released from their bindings above. "When my mother settled in with my younger sisters. She confided in me she knew about the Assassins and the Templars. My father was murder by a Templars… not natives." He scratched the side of his face. "I felt ashamed for harboring rotten feelings towards your friend."

Catherine had no words, but a world wind of emotions. "So, we're destined to be friends from the start." She half-joked as she let Aries take off from her arm.

"Aye, mother was the one that helped your mother settled in Boston. When I started my apprenticeship near your home. My mother would ask me to include you when I played with my friends on the days I wasn't working. Rose and my mother would keep a close eye on each other."

"They always had. Ma always loved you and your siblings like her own. That's why she let you stay with us until you could get proper housing. When your mother couldn't afford to stay in her little house and had to move to Charles Town."

"I miss Rose, she was a good woman."

"I miss her too." She patted his shoulder. "I am going to make sure the Templars crumble. Starting with taking back the artifacts, killing Charles Lee and the rest of the Templars. Maybe change laws of the British in the process."

James smiled as he leaned against the railing of the ship. "You sound highly ambitious. What happened to the quiet Cathy I knew?"

"You pulled her out." Catherine smiled.

James spoke light heartily. "I shouldn't have pulled out as hard. Your Ma might still be here."

"It's not yours… it's mine." Catherine sighed cutting James off from even thinking it. "I want to stop talking about the faults. I want to fix it."

James glance at his feet, "you don't have to fix this. You can settle in Boston and stand your ground against the Templars."

"And let them hurt more innocent people? I am not going to stop until they are all gone and the assassin brotherhood is back on top." Catherine gritted her teeth, "Now, I am going to change into something more practical. I'll change back when we dock in Philadelphia."

Connor was watching the whole situation as Catherine stormed away below deck. He needed to tell her what he saw transpired at the docks. He wasn't even sure if Catherine knew.

The Aquila sailed into twilight, not heading towards the open coast, but more down the coast. According to Faulkner, the ship would take a route up the Delaware River. It was looking about a two and half day journey to the city.

Catherine was on deck, watching the clear star covered night sky. She was petting Aries talking to him with a gentle tone when she heard footsteps. The Irish girl turned around to see Connor walking towards her to keep the girl company.

"Connor," she smiled.

She tightened her assassin robes around her body. There was a nip in the air, a cold chill blew from the water. Autumn was in full swing. "I never got the chance to thank you for taking us to Philadelphia."

"It's no problem, but I have to ask." Connor wiped his warm his hands as he stood next to her.

Catherine attention focused on Connor. "Aye?"

"Why were you dressed in such elegance?"

Catherine flushed with embarrassment, she never imagined herself to look elegant. "It's a ruse. In case if James and I are investigated, people would know we arrived in Philadelphia in style. To make it look like we are both supposed to be from prominent families."

Connor leaned on the railing looking at the horizon. "clever, did you come up with it?"

"I did, Charles said it was a clever idea." She smiled, but then frown a little. "Though, it be better if it were you accompanying me, not James."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "what makes you say that?" he asked looking confused.

"He is a blacksmith apprentice. Yes, his father was an assassin, but it doesn't prepare him for such a mission."

"That is true, but he wants to help you. He cares."

Catherine sighed, knowing how much he did care. "I don't want him to get killed, what would I tell his mother?"

Connor was quiet looked to be thinking, "what if I stayed until your mission is finished?"

"Don't you have to help Achilles with the manor? I know I'm supposed too, but I am slacking." She grinned elbowing him in the side.

"He can handle a few days without me," he beamed, "I want to help you."

"Very well," she patted his back. "I accept your help."

They went back looking at the star littered sky before Catherine glanced over Connor. They continued talking. Connor talked about stories of his tribe. One that stood out was about the one-star constellation known as the big dipper. His people called it the Nyah-gwaheh.

Catherine hung onto every word to the tale of the Great Bear and the three hunter brothers. Who hunted the bear into the stars after tracking it across the earth. She allowed him to tell her story after story under the night sky. Catherine asked him questions when she didn't understand certain words in his language. He was patient enough to answer them.

The only sound on the top deck between the two was the sound of the waves and the creaking of the ship. The chill air didn't bother the either of the teens as they talked like they were frozen in time. Catherine was sure she would never want to leave this spot after a carefree conversation. No talking of Templar, or Assassins. It was perfect.

Connor saw a jolt of excitement pass through her honey-colored eyes. The Irish girl was in an arm's length of the native giving him a chance to study her rosie features. She was a beautiful girl, almost bewitching in the glow of the moonlight. A voice in his mind begged him to kiss her if he didn't do it now. He would never have the chance especially if she was going to travel across the ocean. Catherine was eager to learn under Master. Dorian that she was a wanting to follow him to Europe.

Catherine's eyes glance up to meet his with a spark-filled smiled before lips pursed in awe. The girl overlapped her hand onto his on the smooth wooden railing.

"You know Connor, I am glad it was you that caught me in the street that day."

The native boy stepped closer to her with his hip touching hers. "I am still sorry I wasn't able to stop Lee from firing that gunshot."

Catherine patted his hand clutching it in a tight squeeze, "Don't blame yourself for that." His hand was rough from training and hard work. Catherine's eyes dropped from Happiness to sadness to remember that day.

"I don't." He reached out to touched her cheek with a gentle touch.

Catherine could sense what was happening between them, but she didn't want to fight it. The girl had rejected James who held feelings for her, but she didn't return them to him. Catherine held her breath as he leaned in close to her, but she closed the gap between the two of them. It was like electricity between the teens as their lips touched. Catherine wanted this kiss to stay this way, not wanting it to end.

She was always told her first kiss would be awkward like any teenagers kiss, but this was in no way oafish. Her mother had lied once again, but she was happy about it.

The kiss was gentle and soft. When he pulled away the two teenagers were a blushing red but happy.

Though the two teenagers were unaware. They had a small audience. On the steps from the lower decks was a small crowd watching the two them. James was included in the small crowd, his hands held two bowls of stew from the cook. One for himself and one for Catherine, he was unsure if she ate, but he wanted to keep the girl company.

What he seen, it broke his heart in two, but soon replaced by anger. Robert Falkner was smiling at the sight of them, "Well, ain't that sight to behold. The Captin' is given in his kiss to Cormac."

James dropped the bowls of stew before heading to his small cot, everyone ignored James as he stalked off.

Connor spoke in a low tone voice, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" She was still light headed from the kiss.

Connor licked his lips before speaking, "I came out here to tell what I saw today, but I got... distracted."

Catherine chuckled, "aww, you got distracted by a pretty girl." She squeezed his hand.

"It's about your help, Azure."

"Yes, what about her?" The girl asked taking a step back.

"I saw her with Thomas Hickey at the harbor. I think they know each other more then she let on."

Catherine went pale when she put the puzzle together. "She is spying on me." she cupped her mouth in horror. She raced in her mind to make sure she had not told Azura of any of her plans.

She let out a sigh of relief after a moment of mediation. "We're safe. She doesn't know we are heading to Philadelphia."

Connor touched her shoulder messaging her shoulder. "You should rest,"

Catherine nodded, "alright," she leaned over to give him kiss on his warm cheek. "We will talk more? maybe about us?"

Connor smiled, "alright."

All she could think about the kiss that they shared on the deck in the cold fall air on the sea.

It would never be enough to have one simple kiss from the native. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she had overwhelming feelings for the native.


	24. Chapter 24

Azura waited by the harbor in the later evening after what she had seen today. Catherine dressed in fine silk clothing. She was talking to a gentleman in a captain's outfit, but she couldn't tell who it was. She did notice James who dressed in a similar manner. She didn't know if the two spot them, but she wasn't going to risk it. Azura dismissed Hickey who left in disappointment. He was hoping to get lucky.

The woman needed to track down the ship that Catherine arrived on. She got the name of the vessel and the destination. The Aquila was heading to Philadelphia. She had no name for the captain, or why Catherine was heading to Philadelphia. Why was going to Philadelphia when Catherine was supposed to be in Upstate New York. Azura had sent a message out to both, Haytham and Shay. She agreed to meet them outside of the Snowdrop Tavern.

The hour almost struck ten when she noticed the two gentlemen approach her. "Haytham, Shay, thank you for coming at such quick notice." She pushed the door open for them. The tavern was closed early due to her emergency meeting. It took a few days for them to arrive from New York, but they arrived as quick as they could.

"What is this about?" Haytham asked when he took a seat at a tablet.

Shay became eager to have his question answered first. "Is this about my daughter?"

"It is my friend." She took a seat across from the old sailor. "I saw her dressed like she had money. We are talking only a rich noble can afford."

"I thought she was in New York," Shay fretted. "What is she doing here?"

"She was, but she is traveling with her friend James." The Persian woman bit her thumb as she explained. "I bribed the harbor master to tell me where her ship was heading. She is going to Philadelphia."

Haytham shared a look with Shay, "what is there for her?"

"Nothing, she knows no one there that I know of."

Haytham came only to one conclusion, the manuscript artifact. He had order false rumors to spread about the information of the manuscript. He even had a decoy of the document shipped to the Shippen house.

"I have contacts in Philadelphia that might dig more information on her. We should head there if I am right." Haytham stood up adjusting his coat.

"What do you mean if 'your right?' " Shay followed his suit.

"We need to get to Philadelphia, we are a few days behind her and if I am right she might be after something."

"I thought we cleared her from working with the assassins."

Haytham sighed, "I hope we are right on that end."

The city of Philadelphia was in view from the Aquila. Catherine had changed into her dress she was wearing when she stepped onto the ship. James was adorned in expensive clothing to look like a son of a nobleman. His face was clean and shaven with his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with a silk ribbon.

"Are you ready for this?" Catherine asked glancing at her partner in crime, but James gave her the cold shoulder.

"Yes," he replied in a sharp tone.

Catherine gave an odd look, but shrugged it off, she passed a glance towards Connor as he gave orders to dock the ship. He smiled at her, for a moment they shared an intimate glance.

When the ship pulled into the harbor, Catherine was the first down the plank with James behind her. She noticed admire glances from men who were in awe of her beauty.

"No one can keep their eyes off of you."

Catherine blushed but cleared her throat. "We need to find Mister. André." She glanced around the harbor when she noticed an older gentleman with carriage near him.

He fit the description that Dorian had given her. The man had a long thin nose and spectacles that sat tip of his nose. His hair pulled back into a ponytail that always made him looked flustered.

He glanced up at them and walked towards them, "Mademoiselle Cormac?" The gentleman had a thick French accent.

"You must be Martain André." He reached out to shake her hand and James. "This is my close friend, James Quinn."

"A pleasure," He shook James's hand. "Monsieur Dorian had everything arranged for you, we have a lot to do in a few short days." His eyes scanned over Catherine with a fine thick comb with his eyes. He touched her hair making a ticking noise, "a lot of work."

He pulled away to open the door for them both, "come along you both," She climbed in with James following her inside.

Catherine felt assaulted by this man, this was probably will not be the last. Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of Azura betraying her trust. Especial when Catherine had welcomed her to the tavern with open arms. She even allowed her to live in the tavern while Catherine was away.

How much did the Templar know about her besides what her father had relaid to them? She felt exposed like a lamb to a pack of wolves. Her mind wondered until James finally talked to her after the long quiet ride. "What's on your mind?"

"I am afraid we could be compromised,"

André gave a look of concern, "What do you mean?" he asked as he fixed his glasses.

"A woman that works for me is a spy for the Templars."

James let out a sigh, "they don't know anything,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I discovered Azura true identity awhile back." He was short with her, "that's why I came to you for help. Kenway threatens my family so I needed to get them out."

Catherine gritted her teeth. "You knew and let me be nice to her."

André spoke over Catherine, "you two need to put whatever you have going on behind you."

"I'm sorry, what do you have a plan?" Catherine pinched her nose.

"My goal is to squeeze as much information on social standing within in the next few days. You are going to eat, drink, and breath having the manners of a Templar. You will be entering a party filled with high ranking templars and their associates. Some might not even know what kind of event they are attending." He went into his pocket to pull out the details of their new identities for the week.

When they arrived at a brick house on a closed street where all the buildings were close together. People peeked out their windows to see the trio to step out of the carriage. "This is where you both will be staying." André held the door open for them. "You have access to two maids. They will be doing your cooking and cleaning, it's a small home for the rich, but no one will question it."

The coachmen were kind of enough to unload the luggage that was packed on the back of the carriage. It was a few things packed away for James and Catherine.

"No one knows of this location beside a select few."

Catherine felt in awe at the humble home. The décor inside the house held the low end of nobility. How wealthy was Charles Dorian? He must own an side business, or come from a rich family. Catherine made a personal note in her mind to inquire about it later to the master assassin.

As she entered the home, her maid staff was waiting in the foray. One was a redhead, the other was blonde. They both looked to be a little older than herself. That made her feel a bit uneasy at having a staff wait on her hand and foot. She came from the same social class as these young ladies and knew that she might end up as someone's servant. She already felt awkward for asking a request of Emily back at the Dorian household. Her mother had drilled into her head to always treat everyone as equal. No matter where their background came from. The only exception is if someone had done anything wrong to Catherine, or the people she cared about.

The redhead maid name was Mary, whose voice carried a very heavy Scottish accent. The blonde name was Caroline who was Irish like Catherine herself. Catherine could only give a weary smile before André had pulled her attention back on himself. He shoo off the maids to conclude their housework.

"We have a lot to go over till we can make you both shine like the rest of high society. You stick out like a sore thumb in public Catherine."

"Excuse me?" Catherine's voice ripened into a snap.

James frown has flickered into a smirk at the edge of his lips as he listens to Catherine. If André wasn't mindful. he would have to watch his back while turning, or Catherine would pounce like a fierce lioness.

"If you want to survive the night, you will want to learn and act like a lady." He beckons them to follow down the hall to a side room off to the side. The room was empty besides a table which had a collection of books. "I want you to try to skim through these. Learn a bit to the art of conversation." He gave Catherine a pile of four books. He gave the same copies of books to James, "I don't expect you to read them, but I hope you learn enough to rehearse."

"Thank you," James nodded, not showing much emotion.

André nodded at the two, "We will start tomorrow. I will make an appointment with a hairdresser, or a wig maker for you. I haven't seen such matted hair in a long time."

Catherine touched her hair. She felt herself losing confidence, what was wrong with her? Sure, she didn't brush it every day, or it hung over her shoulder. André gave a quick goodbye before leaving the small house.

"What an arse."

James rolled his eyes as he headed towards the door. "He is only here to help."

"And finally he has spoken!" Catherine jested, "you've been quiet all morning, why?"

"I have a headache," James lied about his true feelings. "I am going to lay down after such a journey."

Catherine watched him leave the room not lingering a second longer. "Alright."


	25. Chapter 25

The Irish girl went to find herself parchment and ink to write a quick note to let Connor know the manor's location. James wasn't much for conversation for the last two day which was odd. Perhaps he was as nervous as her about the idea of stealing from Templars under disguise. Catherine managed to find an unoccupied room that she guessed that was hers.

The room was luxurious for any young woman. The walls adorned with pink and red flowers. A four post bed against the wall in the center of the room. A wardrobe in one corner, door ajar, filled with dresses both common and refined. The stale air drew her attention away. Opening the windows to let the crisp autumn air in, the light blue curtains wafted in the welcome breeze.

Next to the window was a wooden desk that had the materials she was looking for. On top of the desk was a blue vase filled with a lovely arrangement of white flowers. She pulled back the chair to take a seat and took a moment to write a quick note to Connor. A part of her hoped with this letter, he might incline to visit. If James was going to give her the cold shoulder for the whole trip, she would like the company.

Catherine sealed her letter with red wax before heading downstairs. She heard a couple of boys playing in the street below which gave her an idea. The red hair lass opened the front door to cross the street to look at the urchin boys. The boys were hitting each other in sticks to mimic a battle. They stopped and grinned at the older girl.

"Can I ask one of you gentleman a favor?" She asked in a pleasant tone. "I need to have a letter delivered to one of my friends at the docks. He is a captain of the ship. There is money in for it."

A boy with his middle teeth missing was quick to volunteer. The lad looked no more than seven. "My Pa works on the docks, I can get there faster than anyone."

"Good lad," She reached into her pocket to show the letter and gave him a few shillings. "If you come back in a timely manner, I can see about having treats ready for you and your friends. My friend is name is Connor and is on the ship called the Aquila."

The boys grinned excitement, "We will be right on it a miss!" They took off in a herd of excitement down the street towards the docks.

The boys had return sooner than expected. Thankfully, Mary had made an of cake for dessert later on tonight. Catherine had cut a few slices for the four young boys who had proudly done her errand. She couldn't help but adore the young boys, they couldn't be more than between the ages five and seven.

Catherine spent the next couple hours curled up on her bed with one of the books that Martin had given her. She was inattentive to any of the words the content itself was tedious. The book covered lessons on how to make conversations in high society. This must have been the kind of book the higher class shoved down their children's throat.

Catherine had changed out of her dress into a pair of trousers and a baggy shirt with knee-high boots. Her window was still open until she heard something right outside it. Catherine closed her book with good care when she stood up to go investigate.

Before the girl had a chance, a hooded figured jumped into the window. She hitched a breath, but let out a relief once she recognizes it was Connor. "Couldn't use the front door like a normal person?" She chuckled.

"I didn't want to draw any attention to your home."

"Not mine, technically, it belongs to a Cosette Dorian." Catherine snorted at her cover name. "Her and her fiance, Jacob Marks are in Philadelphia on business." Catherine huffed as she stretched her arms. "I am actually glad you are here. I am going stir crazy." She put her arms back down to her side. "I was thinking about going for an evening run. Maybe hit a tavern, or two for a pint?"

"That might be an idea since we should get to know the city better."

"I agree," Catherine went into her wardrobe to grab her Assassin attire that had her scarf folded on top. She wrapped it around her neck as she pulled onto her coat. "André is a pain in my arse. He kept insulting me on how I look or act."

"You sound like you need a break,"

"Agreed. I want to get better at my fighting skills out of view as well, so maybe we can find a quiet place to spar." Catherine made her way to the open. "I've improved on my free running thanks to Charles Dorian."

"Let's see then," Connor waited for her as she blew out the candles in her room.

"Go ahead and wait for me on the rooftop. I am going to let James know I am leaving and will be back later."

Connor left out the window to climb onto the rooftops. She left the room to go to James where he was in his room as well. She knocked on the door before entering. James glanced up from the journal he was writing in.

"Yes?"

One worded responses were popular with him of late. "I am going to head out for a bit, to get some fresh air with Connor."

James puffed, "of course, have a good evening." He put his attention back on his journal.

Catherine's lips formed into a shape of a frown, "while I am gone can you lighten your attitude?"

"Maybe you should watch who you kiss in public."

Catherine stiffen at his comment, did he see her kiss the native boy on the ship. "That's none of your business."

"Of course it is, try not to go very far in your exploits tonight. I hate to see you end up carrying half breeds."

His words were a cruel blow to Catherine causing her eyes stung with tears. She didn't say anything but turned to leave slam the door behind her. Catherine covered her mouth to hide the sobs that her lifelong friend caused. Some fresh air would be a good distraction for her.

Each tear was a none stop cascade. The multitude of feelings overpowers the young woman. She stepped to her room and climbed out the window. Her fingers dug into the weak points of the building to get a better grip on the brick. Her mind was distracted by the cold air as she thought about her life changes.

A part of her wished that her life would return to the morning before the Boston Massacre. It would be a blessing to have no knowledge of Templars and Assassins. Her mother alive and well while running the tavern was all Catherine asked for. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted her life back.

The Irish girl pulled herself onto the rooftop. In the dark, there was the silhouette of Connor leaning against the chimney. She was thankful for the cover of darkness to hide her puffy face and tear-stained cheeks.

" 'Ello Connor," her voice cracked, her voice betrayed her emotions.

Connor shifted his stance to glance at the girl from under his hood. "Are you alright?" he looked concerned with his dark brown eyes.

"I-I am, I just got into a fight with James. It was a harsh exchange of words." Catherine didn't want to admit it was on James end. The girl wiped her soaked cheeks, "Shall we?"

Aries cried out as he landed next to Catherine on the chimney. He hopped off when she held out her hand for the bird to land on her knuckle. The talons dug into the thick material. The leather gauntlet held the hidden blade that Dorian had presented to her. She wore a ring attached to a piece of string that worked her blade. The assassin initiate didn't pay any mind to her gauntlet, only to her winged friend.

Catherine had allowed her animal companion to go out hunting for his own food in the large city.

She gave him soft strokes, his instincts sense that his mistress was upset. The hawk reached out and nuzzled her cheek with his head. The affection brought a small smile to Catherine's face.

"I can say something to him," Connor offered, "you two are too close to be fighting."

She scratched the side of her neck when she explained. "James saw us kiss the other night."

"Oh." He made a single audible noise.

Catherine sighed, "he has had an infatuation for me since we were children. He had asked me for my hand in marriage to take care of me." Catherine sighed, "I said no,"

She still remembered the look of disappointment that James gave as she declined his offer. Catherine was serious about not wanting marriage. She had kissed Connor on the deck of the ship, so she felt unsure about the prospect of relationships. The girl could understand why James was angry with her. Catherine didn't want a relationship. She could agree the kiss was different and excitable, but she needed to stay focus on the mission.

"It gives him no right to be so hard on you." He made his way over to her as he pulled up his hood.

Catherine did the same as she tucked her scarf neatly into the coat so it is out of the way. The fabric puffed out about around her collar.

"Clear your mind," he touched her shoulder. "Your actions are your own and he has no right to judge your emotions."

His words had merit. She had to admit that.

Connor had a way of making things seem better. Out of all the chaos in her life, he was the only one to make it seem better. With him around, she was unsure if she wanted to go to Europe with Master. Dorian and little Arno. Though, it would be a huge advancement for the Colonial Brotherhood to reconnect with their European counterparts.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He leaned in close to her to touch his forehead against hers. He wanted to comfort her in any way possible. It pained the Native Assassin to know her old childhood friend gave her so much grief over a tender kiss.

"Connor," she said breaking the moment of silence. "I don't know if I am ready for such companionship."

The Assassin gave a look of understanding.

"Of course," he whispered. "Such things take time and can wait." He kept a straight face. "I don't want anything to affect our friendship or our goals."

The idea of having an infatuation with Connor seemed to be a distraction. Especially since she had only known him since March. James was acting childish about it. She could never see James as nothing more, but a brother. It broke her heart that he would have such disregard towards her feelings.

She broke away from the touch, "So, I've been trying to pronounce your real name. I was thinking while we are out on our training exercise. Maybe we can get around lessons on your cultural."

"You really are curious on it."

"Aye, I am." She smiled. "I am fascinated by your way of life."

Connor took a head start and ran past her, making a sharp leap to the next building. "If you can keep up, you can learn."

She chuckled as she chased after him into the cool autumn night. Clouds were forming about the two as they raced across the rooftops of the city. The red coats patrolling on the rooftops and on the streets below. They were quiet enough to avoid detection. Catherine and Connor spoke in a quiet tone as he explained different words in his native tongue. He even elaborated on the meaning of his true name.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." His name rolled off her lips with her heavy Irish accent. "I like it. It's beautiful."

Connor, or Ratonhnhaké:ton, smiled at her compliment. He would have never expected a woman outside his tribe to pronounce it correctly. It stopped the native in his tracks to make sure he heard her right. Causing the woman to past the native to take a leap to the next roof. Catherine laughed at the feeling of flying as she soared across the rooftops. She only stopped to glance at Connor to grin, reminding him of a sly vixen.

"Gotta keep up!" Catherine called out to him.

The sound of crack of thunder echoed through the sky. Rain began to pour down onto the city below causing both of the teenagers to find a place to escape the rain.

"I will race you to the nearest pub."

A nearby tavern was suitable where they were sure they could find drinks and a warm meal. The crackle of thunderstruck was heard above them as Catherine touched the cobblestone. Connor was kind of enough to open the tavern door for her to enter.

"So much for sparring," She shook her coat to let the droplets fall to the oak flooring.

Connor followed in after, "we can try up till the night of your mission." He spoke in a low voice. He waved for a barmaid to bring drinks even though he found the taste foul but Catherine enjoyed it. He watched her expression as she clasped her hands together. In her pocket, she showed a map of the Shippen Estate. It was a mile outside of the city allowing complete privacy.

"If all goes to failure, James and I can slip into the woods to escape."

"Maybe have horses on the ready to escape?"

Catherine hummed but quickly covered up the map when the barmaid came with the drinks. She smiled at the woman until she returned to her other patrons.

"That will be a brilliant idea. Can you scout the surrounding area in the woods then report back?"

"I can do that," he took the map from her. "I can mark where I can leave them on the night of the heist."

"I will need you to wait at the Aquila, so we can leave at a moments notice."

Connor nodded in agreement as he took a sip of brown liquid in his pint. He folded it gently placing it his pocket for safe keeping.

Shay stepped into his quarters, soaked to the bone with his ponytail stuck to the back of his neck. Haytham glanced up from Shay's desk to see the captain dripping.

"Good lord, man."

"I know, the storm came out of nowhere." He took off his coat to throw onto a chair to dry.

His clothes were surprisingly dry for the weather, it must have been his thick coat. Shay sighed as he slumped onto his bed against the wall. The rain pounding against the window was soothing. The sound brought back memories of his wife, child and their little apartment. He could remember Catherine curled up in his lap as he read her a book during a rough storm outside. She giggled whenever he made a funny voice for a different character.

The nostalgia caused the old captain to reach under his bed, he grabbed a dark wooden box to rummage through it. They were personal letters from his daughter and wife. He reached to the very first one that Rose had smuggled to Shay thanks to Colonel George Monroe. He had a personal hand-delivered the letter from Rose and told him the location of his wife and child.

The letter was a small novel of Rose's life since Shay's 'death'. The grieving wife was overcome with joy when she heard her husband was still alive. She detailed the moments of her life after he left. It broke his heart to know that Rose could hardly function without him. She spent days in bed until Liam had sent her from the homestead to Martha's vineyard. Robert Faulkner had taken the grieving widow to be cared after by an innkeeper. On the small island in the tiny village on a stormy night, much like this, Catherine was brought into the world.

A mermaid birth is what the midwives called the child's journey into the world. Catherine was born in the sac that held her when she was in the womb. Such a unique birth was considered a lucky sign for any sailor. Along with the letter was a small black bag with the contains of the mermaid's purse.

Shay found it silly to have such an item, but this only was the only thing that connected Shay to Catherine's birth.

Haytham broke his Shay's thoughts. "You seem enthralled those letters, they must be important."

"It's from Rose."

Haytham felt guilt as he saw Shay's eyes. "What is the content of the letter?" He had to stop himself from apologizing to the man.

"Catherine's birth." He smiled, "She was born on a night like this in something known as a mermaid's purse."

"What is that?" Haytham inquired, the Grandmaster was unfamiliar with the lore behind uncommon birth.

"It's where the child is born in the sac of the womb. Once the sac is dried out and packed in a little bag. Suppose to prevent a sailors death from drowning." Shay fiddle with a small bag.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." He glanced at the item in his hand.

Shay chuckled, "Well, Rose felt better if I carried it around." He played with the little bag "I see it as a little piece of Catherine would always be with me. I make my own luck, Haytham."

Haytham smiled to see Shay be so happy, but it worried him for what awaited in Philadelphia. She might listen to her father who loved her, but he hoped that she wasn't poisoned by the Assassins ideology.


	26. Chapter 26

Connor placed the flintlock pistol in Catherine's hand. She clutched the pistol nervously while playing with the trigger with her finger. Knowing very well that the weapon was loaded. Training was three hours long with Connor. She was glad to be rip away from Martian's tedious education plan.

Catherine wasn't sure how she felt when Connor agreed to help her with the fears. Catherine had confided in the native assassin about her reaction to the gunfire. The sound seemed to haunt her dreams as she watched her mother clasp in a pool of blood.

The two teens headed out of the city before sunrise to start Catherine's training. They did every morning for the last week. It was two days before the ball, but it felt like Catherine wasn't going anywhere.

The Native Assassin set up two dummies in a clearing from any prying eyes. The dummies were stuffed with straw and wearing cheap red coats.

"Remember what we discuss, it's not going to hurt you."

"How will it hurt me? It's an object." Catherine joked with an uneasy laugh. "Unless someone were to fire at me."

Connor unsheathed his own flintlock pistol. It was part of a matching set that Achilles presented too him. Catherine was holding the other. Conner fired the first one, knocking the straw head off one of the dummies.

Catherine's jaw clenched at the loud noise, but it was better than hitting the ground and covering her ears. It was embarrassing to have such a fear. Even though she had been on a ship before with canon noises that had no effect on her. Aries was flying over the top of the two novices watching his mistress, waiting for a command from her. He landed on a branch above her head watching. Catherine held up the pistol at the second dummy, she gritted her teeth as her hand shook. She took a moment before giving up in a sigh of frustration.

"I can't do it."

Connor swooped up behind her, gripping her shoulder, "yes, you can." He gave a vote of confidence. His hands massaged the tissue in her shoulder. "Just focus."

Catherine bit her lip fighting tears"It's hard Connor." She shuddered "every time, I hear a gunshot, I can't help but think about the massacre."

The native could see the aching pain in her eyes, he knew how she felt. The same horror haunts his dreams of watching his mother be burned alive.

"Let's try something," Connor spoke. "I want you to focus on yourself. Think of something that brings you happiness as you pull the trigger."

Catherine frowned at the notion. That seemed like an odd combination. Though she considered it for a moment. The red hair lass took a moment to herself to decide on the thought she would focus on. A memory flashed of her mom passed in her mind as she thought of the night before her death. Her palms cooled from her nervousness. Catherine sucked in a deep breath before pulling the trigger. A loud echoed followed as Catherine watched her target got hit from the musket ball. In a flash of smoke, it was over.

"I-I think we are done for today." Catherine shudder.

Connor nodded in agreement, he was proud to watch her overcome her obstacles. He went to take the pistol from her to re-sheathed it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her reassurance. She laid her head on her friend shoulder.

"Do you think it will ever be okay?"

"I do," He reassured her, "You've got a great conviction, so I do believe you will be alright."

She smiled as she pulled away to whistle for her winged companion. "Come on, ya silly bird." The teenager sniffed as she pushed a strain of her wild hair out of her line of sight.

Catherine extended her arm for Aries to land on, keeping him close to her chest.

"Connor, I needed to swing by the Aquila, I seemed to have forgotten my journal in my cabin."

"Of course, I don't mind." He said, "I know you're not eager to head back to the house due to your tutor."

"Oh god yes," Catherine groaned as she stroked her bird head.

She shook her arm outward to let him fly off as they neared their horses at the edge of the field. Thankful the creatures weren't spooked by the gunshot noises. She patted the horse neck before pulling herself onto the saddle of the bay mare. Catherine named the creature Cherry.

"He calls me Mademoiselle Desorde." She groaned. "Miss messy."

Connor snorted, "That is creative."

Catherine tisked "Don't remind me," She gripped the reins in her hands.

He climbed on a black horse next to her. It was not a long trip to back into the city. Catherine and Connor held a casual conversation, their minds far from upcoming events. Catherine and Connor made a casual conversation as they headed towards the docks. Catherine hopped off her horse petting its snot before heading any further on foot. Connor followed suit handing the reins of the horses to a stable boy. The Aquila was a little bit further down the dock from where the horses are stored. They rented horses from the stables for the last week.

Catherine strutted forward whistling a soft tune thinking about the mission. She straightened her scarf as she walked, tucking the loose end in her shirt. Catherine wasn't paying attention until she saw a familiar ship from the corner of her eye. The young girl turned her head at the sight of the red sails to notice the fierce wolf figurehead at the tip of the bow. A ram stretched out from the bottom of the ship. It was for breaking the thick ice in the North Atlantic.

Catherine Cormac knew this ship and knew this ship well. It was the Phantom Queen, the Morrigan. Her Father was in the city. Catherine 's heart was caught in her throat as her rosy skin crawled. She knew her father was only a hundred meters from her. The feeling of fear and panic overwhelmed her to see her father in the same place as her. Especial after she had stumbled upon him at sea while on the Aquila. Catherine knew it was childish to had use Aries to return her gift to him, but she was still angry at him. She had admitted it was a childish reaction, but she felt justified.

A part of her wanted to storm upon that ship and barged into his quarters to demand him to leave her alone. Even though she was unsure of the reason why he was here. Azura could have leaked information about James leaving for Philadelphia.

The other half of her wanted to flee, to leave the city behind her. She was scared of what he wanted with her. Would he scolded her like a small child and place her in timeout? Think not.

Rumor was that they suspected her of being with the Assassins. James and Charles Dorian worked hard to keep a cover that she was in Albany, New York. The girl pulled her scarf to disguise her face. she had left her assassin robes back the manor and took a regular coat to fight the cold air. She thought the robes were too ostentatious for a casual ride out of the city. Connor didn't care if he stuck out. He was Native, he would always stick out.

"She is a beautiful ship! Isn't she?" A cheerful voice caught the attention of the younger Cormac. Catherine almost jumped from her skin at the sound of the man's booming voice. She turned around to face a man dressed in a long coat made out of leather with a matching hat. His face was covered in a grizzle beard. "I happen to be her first mate."

Catherine expression dropped a little before she could speak. "Y-yes," She tried to mask her voice. With the French she had been studying a little, it was an easy task. He was Christopher Gist, she had met him a few times when she was a young lass. She hoped he didn't recognize her. "Who is the captain of this fine ship?"

"Captain Shay Cormac, I am Christopher Gist, and you are miss?"

Catherine faked a smile as she reached out to shake with her non-glove hand. "Cosette Dorian, I am waiting for my fiance when I noticed your ship. May I ask what you are doing in this fine city?"

Gist grinned, "Engaged? Aren't you a little young?"

Catherine shrugged as she tried to press for more questions. "Unfortunately yes, I am here in the city for an event."

Gist scratched his chin, "You're about young as the Captain's daughter. We are actually in the city to bring her home."

It was a punch in the gut to hear the man speak of the relationship between Shay and herself. To an extent, she missed him too. She missed her family.

"I am sure she must miss him too. I hope you gentlemen find her."

"Wait I didn't say anything about her missing."

Catherine was caught in her mistake, but thankfully she saw Connor. "Darling!" She called out causing the native to give her a confused look, but she quickly walked over to link her arm around his. "I've been waiting for you. We need to get going, or my brother will have our head." She pushed him off to walk but gave a quick wave to Gist, who looked only confused. Catherine clanged onto Connor's arm as they ducked out of the sight down an alley.

"Connor, I need you to tell Faulkner to get the Aquila out of the harbor. Our whole mission could be in jeopardy if they know the Aquila is here. Then meet me back at the manor quickly, we may have to get back to the homestead by horseback."

Connor took her hand with great care, "who might know?"

"My father, he is here. He is looking for me." Her whole body felt clammy as she explained. "I need you to hurry and not get caught. I will head back to the house quickly and refocused our plan."

Connor didn't want to leave her side, but she pleaded him too. "Alright, I will tell you what Faulkner and I had decided."

"Thank you." He stepped away pulling up his hood deciding to take the rooftops toward the ship to not be caught.

Catherine slipped away from the dock to head back to the house. She knew it was a slim chance that Gist wouldn't have recognized her since he hadn't seen her since she was a young child.

Gist felt puzzled as he thought about the young woman that he had stumbled upon. After the encounter, he was in awe of the young redhead. She shared a somewhat strange French accent, not one he had ever head before. The young miss then took off with a tall Native man that she called her Fiance.

He had helped to finish up restocking and repairs from the storm from the ship. Shay and Gist soon went to a tavern to get a drink, but both men were preoccupied with their thoughts. Shay had taken a few papers and a stick of graphite. He only got a peek of the letter, it was another letter to Catherine. He wasn't sure what Shay was going to do with it, but he stayed silent.

Grand Master Kenway walked into the tavern taking a seat at the table with the two gentlemen. "I managed to secure an appointment with Shippen. Though it will be during his annual party on November 5th."

"Ah yes, the gunpowder treason. I can't fully remember that silly rhyme." Shay spoke. "Doesn't good ole Shippen throw a masquerade party every year for it?"

"A tradition that his wife started and that his daughters continued as a family." Haytham seemed to have a disdain at the idea of spending the evening at a party.

"A little odd to be celebrating an death of Assassin," Shay commented with a laugh. He glanced over at his lifelong friend and first mate. "Are you alright, you've been dazed all day."

Gist played with his fingers as he talked. "I ran into a lovely young lass,"

"Oh, Love is on your mind?" Shay could on jest at the idea.

"Gods no, she was a baby. About the same age as your girl." Gist shook his head. The first mate braced himself for the next comment. "I think it was Catherine."

Haytham gave a solemn look. "How do you know?"

"A red hair girl looking at the Morrigan with shock? I thought she was admiring it at first, but when she inquired about the Captain and what we were doing here. I got suspicious and she took off with a young man. It didn't occur to me till now." His pitched lowered as he gave Shay an apologetic look. "I should have followed her."

The Templar Captain wasn't sure how to feel, but he was relieved that Catherine was in the city.

"If she is working with the Assassins, she might be after the manuscript. The one that Edward Shippen has is a fake. If that is what she is after. The girl will walk into a trap and realize it's a fake." Haytham's voice stood stern, "We will catch her and her assassin counterpart."

"I am going to set her straight. I just need to talk to her." Shay bit his thumb.

"She will be fine, she is a teenager. How hard is it to manage a teenager? You just need to put your foot down and tell her how it is going to be." Gist waved it off. "Everything will be alright."

"I agree with Gist, you both need time to rekindle your relationship. Maybe take her with you to find the box and explain the errors of the assassins." Haytham suggested. He believed this was the only way to deal with Catherine without her demise.

Catherine paced in the study of the house waiting for Connor to return. James kept watching outside for any sign of any strangers.

"Calm yourself girl, you will pace a hole into the floors." Martian enjoyed a cup of tea as everyone waited with anxiety. "Everything will be alright, I am sure your cover wasn't blown with some Templar."

"He could have recognized me. Even though he hasn't seen me since I was a small girl."

James tried to make her feel better. "You have nothing to worry about than."

The front door open and shut in a quick instant with Connor briskly walking into the living room.

"Mister Faulkner took the Aquila away from Philadelphia. We will have to travel back to the homestead by horseback. We shouldn't be risked being spotted here by ship."

Catherine gritted her teeth, "Why is he here?"

"No doubt for you," James replied as he drew the currents shut to prevent any eyes from peeking in on their meeting.

"Gobshit!" The younger Cormac flopped into a chair with a sigh of exasperation. "Who says that my father might be at the party, better yet what if Kenway will be there too. He has been on my arse since HE had the British troops fire on the innocent people of Boston."

Connor frowned, "I didn't hear, but he might know about the importance of this artifact."

Catherine huffed. "He would, he had practically taken down the colonial brotherhood for it."

Martian came up behind her to tap her on the shoulder to sit up straight like a proper young woman. "It sounds like you need a plan."

Catherine sat up giving the Frenchmen a stink eye. She crossed her arms in silent frustration as she tried to figure out their new plan. Then it struck her.

"We don't have to change everything." Catherine spoke, "James, I might need more of your help."

James raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"I need you to solely break into Shippen's study. You know to crack a safe without me."

"What about you?" James gave her an odd look.

Catherine swallowed before speaking about her idea. "I give a distraction to my father and Kenway."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass right now and I have been working overtime. Though, I have a challenge for you lovely people. If you can draw Catherine in her dress, I would love to see it, I have tried my hand at several attempts and they all look awful. If your curious to see what it looks like check out my Tumblr Blog.
> 
> Gwen-the-Assassin

Catherine laid in bed after another round of rough nightmares. Her skin sticked to the sheets from sweat as she had suffered from a fever. The young Cormac had another lucid dream of her parents past. It seemed the precursor box had lasting effects on her mind. Catherine didn't know what it all meant, but her dreams flooded with horrors of fire and death. Cries of death in a foreign language were fresh on her mind.

Catherine had awoken the next morning curled under her covers. It was the day of the ball which causes her stomach to flip, but everything should work as long as she sticks to her part. Connor had reassured her last night after their nightly meeting they would be fine.

He would be the one to wait for Catherine and James in the woods. They would leave together to go back to the Homestead, Connor would have horses and supplies at the ready.

If it wasn't her mother's death, it was the life of her parents she had lived through the precursor box. Though those memories seem to not have a lasting effect. The dreams seem to be fewer every night, but they were replaced with the haunting images of her mother's death.

Focusing back on the mission, she went through the steps of the party. Connor had done the work of investigating the estate. The information that Connor had gathered for Catherine told her that Edward Shippen had a secret safe. It was located on the upper levels of the house in his study. James was going to slip off to find it, while Catherine provided a distraction.

The party that was taking place was on the property. It would be held in the manor where a couple hundred people would be in attendance.

Templars and their associates all over the colony of Pennsylvania. James had a cover that was known as Jacob Marks. Beforehand, Catherine had a fake name of Cosette Dorian. Gist blew her cover, but they came up with a new plan. Though she felt honor that Charles had given her his surname for undercover. He acted like her adopted father in the last few months and she was touched for that.

She had only known the Master Assassin for a few months, but he had gone as far as to treat her as his own child. He had given her advice and trained her with his steady hand. He even presented her with a hidden blade that was built as a gauntlet for falconry to give easy access for Aries. He even gave her a few books on knowledge and training for birds of prey.

The younger Cormac slid out of bed and pulled on her night robe and went downstairs to have breakfast.

She wasn't even able to enjoy the bite of morning eggs when Martin Andre walked in. He made a ticking noise before Catherine could get the words out 'Good morning.'

"Sloppy looking mess," He referred to her messy curls sitting in a sloppy bun at the top of her head.

Catherine growled, but stuff her eggs into her mouth to stop her from throwing her breakfast at him. She noticed James walk into the dining room, already dressed and ready for the day. He didn't pay any attention to her as he ate.

"I have had the maids run you a bath. A hairdresser will be coming to the house, so you don't have to walk out of the house with that mess."

Catherine gritted her teeth as she picked up her knife to cut her sausage, but instead, she stabbed it in the table. Martin didn't seem to be phased by the woman's actions.

Catherine covered her face in frustration before glanced at James. "James…Can we talk about the other night?"

"About what?" He was short with her even though the revelations of the Templars being in the city came to light.

"I am sorry about the kiss,"

James sighed as he realized what he had done everything wrong. "No, I am sorry." He looked deeply regretful about snapping at her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "you are?" she questioned.

"You are your own person, but I have to admit I am being childish. I do care deeply for you, but I am an arse." James admitted with a sigh.

Catherine blinked unsure how to take his apology, "what changed your mind?"

James was hesitant to answer, he had been up for the last few nights after he heard her sobs outside his door. He felt nothing but guilt when he realized what he said to her longest friend. He even felt more guilt after news of her father coming into the city.

The young blacksmith acted like a child out of pure jealousy.

"I need to be sorry. We shouldn't have to worry about stupid relationship issues at this point. Especially since we are on a dangerous task."

Catherine stood up from her chair to go over to her childhood friend who stood up as well. They gave each other a tender hug before Martin André walked into alert Catherine it was time to get ready.

Saying quick goodbye to her friend, she was ushered upstairs to a hot steaming tub that looked relaxing. Though when she stepped in, she was attacked by her maid's brushes and soap. Catherine's body felt raw from the amount that her skin was scrub from the help her maids. Her neck and chest got the worst of the treatment from the soap and scrub. Her hair was washed with a lavender scent like soap. It wasn't the last treatment that it went through.

Catherine's head still pounded from the mess that the hairdresser had put her poor scalp through. Nevertheless, it was in proper fashion. The hairdresser had ticked at her ratty red hair. The man had the audacity to offer to dye her hair since it didn't circle well in higher society. He even suggested that she be better off wearing a wig, but André declined it for her.

The hairdresser took a hot rod to her head to tame her curls. Thankfully, he didn't have much work to do since her hair didn't fight curls. The man had pulled the bouncy curls to the crown of her skull, but it felt as if he was going to rip her hair off her scalp. He took a thin comb and tease the hair on her scalp until it was a poof. The hair process had gotten ugly before it turned lovely. The hairdresser even added wig existing to fill in more length to her hair to add even more curls.

Catherine was able to breathe for just a moment to enjoy a quick lunch. James was sitting across from Catherine giving him time to gawk at Catherine's new hairstyle. It gave the poor girl a sense of embarrassment, but he reassured her that her hair looked lovely.

He didn't need much time to prep as her escort since men weren't held at the same standers as women in regards to fashion. He did show her the masks that would be disgusting their faces. His mask was a simple Guy Foxes mask, something easy and clever. He presented her with a porcelain half face mask with painted cheeks. Black paint lined around the eye holes that fluttered out like a wing.

André had ushered the young woman upstairs to change into her dress. Catherine took a moment to change taking the long complicated process of getting dressed.

She stood in nothing but her chemise. She took a moment to sit on the bed to pull on a pair of long white socks. Pulling the fabric right below her knees to tie them in place with light blue ribbon garters. She took a glance at her boots near the edge of her bed. They were practical for the purpose of tonight, she just hoped no one noticed her feet. She pulled on loose pair trousers over the chemise that went above her knees. The trousers were supposed to help her move in case she had to make a quick escape through the woods.

Mary had helped her to slid into a knee-length petticoat over the chemise. Catherine sucked in her breath prepping for the green stay to tighten around her waist. She waited for the maid to finish before putting the last of the inner layers. The hip-pad felt uncomfortable and requested to go without which Martin understood. She needed to stay focus on her task.

The stomacher was brought to her attention when Mary walked over with the item. It was made of blue fabric with golden vines that decor it. The triangle shaped fabric was pinned to her pushed up bosom. Catherine flinched when Mary pinned the fabric to the green stay. She was expecting a prick in her skin by the needle, but it never came.

Catherine smile sheepish at Mary who only laughed at her mistress. "Don't worry, you look lovely."

"Thank you," Catherine chuckled.

She noted Carolina walk in with the rest of her gown. A petticoat that matched her stomacher.

"I think your Mister will find you lovely," Carolina walked behind her to tie the skirt. "Though the handsome native downstairs might compete for you."

"Connor? He is here?" Catherine flushed at the idea of him seeing her like this.

"Carolina! Don't be so brash." Mary scolded her coworker as she held up the gown for Catherine to slip into and fasten down the side of the stay.

"I apologize if that was bold, miss."

Catherine shook her head no with a chuckle. "It's quite alright."

Hidding any of the green fabric behind the matching simple blue gown. The long sleeves of the gown ended with lace ruffles that covered her wrist. She wouldn't be able to wear her hidden blades under the sleeves, but she was able to hide a small knife up her sleeve.

Mary placed the final touched on the pins of the skirt before she helped Catherine with her makeup. It was simply a white powder that covered her face that hid her freckles and the redness of her skin. Her neck was adorned with a golden necklace and matching earrings.

Catherine stared back in shock at her own reflection. It was not Catherine Cormac who starred back in her reflection. The inner child in her wanted to do a quick spin in front of the mirror. Never before had she worn such a dress. She looked like a woman of rich blood, someone that no one would recognize back home.

Mary smiled, "you look like a princess,"

"Thank you." She smiled at them both. She left the room. It took her some maneuvering to get used to the weight of the heavy fabrics.

Connor was not expecting to see such a directed change in Catherine's look. She looked like royalty. James jaw dropped in awe of the young woman. He was dressed like nobility in the same shade of blue of Catherine's dress.

Martin clapped his hands when he walked into announced the arrival of the carriage. He gave a glanced at the young woman before giving her a smile. Catherine believed that was the first time he smiled at her.

"I will wait outside for you," James sensed that Catherine wanted to talk to her native friend.

Connor peered at Catherine, "you look different,"

"Like a good different, or different, different."

"I honestly prefer you look more natural, but you do look beautiful." Connor scratched the back of his head trying not stare. "You always look well dressed.." He stammered over his own words.

Catherine could practically feel the eye roll James was giving this conversation.

Catherine walked over to her friend before taking his hand giving it a light squeeze. "Thanks," she smiled. She leaned over press her lips against his tan cheek. "I will see you later tonight once we secured the manuscript."

"Yes, I will be waiting for you and James." He blushed at the light kiss, "Are you sure you don't want me to be there?"

"I need you to wait at the meeting spot, so I can pass the book onto you." The young Cormac went to take her to leave, but Connor grabbed Catherine's forearm.

"Please be careful. He may be your father, but he is still dangerous." Connor voiced a word of caution.

"I will. I am his daughter, he is different than your father. He actual cares, so I am hoping I can appeal to his nature."

The track to the emergency meeting spot was not far, maybe a thirty minute run from the Shippen Estate. She had given her robes to Connor, so she could change quickly. Catherine even passed her weapons to Connor, she wasn't able to have any weapon, but her small hidden knife. James had a simple flintlock pistol he could hide it more easily in his clothes.

"Be careful,"

"I will," Catherine smirked before sliding on her mask over her face. "I'll see you after." She walked out of the house with Connor following. James stood by the carriage waiting for Catherine, the driver held open the door for them to climb in.

Connor lingered to watch the two teenagers enter the carriage. He couldn't help but worry that things might go astray.


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine fidgeted with the sleeve of her gown where she felt her hidden knife, concealed in a pocket. What was she doing? Did she decide to go up in arms against an ancient powerful organization for the sake of her anger and grief? For a chance to have revenge?

Her mother's death and the innocent people who suffered that day. The story of what the artifacts could do shouldn't belong in the hands of evil men like Haytham and Charles Lee.

She shook it off, she was over thinking. It was so simple.

Enter the party, mingle with the guest to blend. Then like a flash in the night, the two of them slip away to get into Edward Shippen office.

She would approach Shay or Haytham, assuming if the Templars are there.

If everything goes well, leave the party in the carriage. If the plan does not, flee the property to get to the safe point where Connor would be waiting for them with horses.

"Catherine are you ready for this?" James asked as peeked out the window of the carriage. They had arrived on the property. An outstretched gravel road laid ahead of the carriage. At the end of the path where it curved was a beautiful house.

From Catherine's entail, this was the Shippen countryside estate the family owned. Where Edward Shippen conducted most of his Templar business. It was mind-boggling that one family could own two homes.

The carriage slowed to a stop where a fine dressed servant opened for the door. James went into his pocket to produce their 'invitation.' As they walked up the steps to the front door.

"I had a last-minute change of guest," Another servant who stood at the podium with a guest book in view. James changed his tone of voice to sound posher.

"Of course, Master Jacob Marks, your fiancé was supposed to be in attendance. Cosette Dorian. Who is your new guest?" He was not phased by the change of guest.

"Catherine Cormac," James nodded towards Catherine who hung on his arm. He was unsure about this but trusted her judgment.

"You may enter, enjoy your evening." He wrote Catherine's name into the book under the scratch-off the name of Cosette's.

Catherine kept her appearance as she wrapped her arm around his. She let out a sigh of a relief as they waltzed into the manor. Another servant waited to take Catherine's silver cloak that kept out the cold. She pulled off her gloves and handed it over as well. While James took off his outer coat and hat. He was careful to not show his pistol, even though it was obvious that some of the noblemen were arm with swords. She told James it was isn't practical because the idea was to sneak. He told her not to worry about it, but he seemed to act oddly about it.

James and Catherine took in the place as they were pointed down the hall to the proper room. The room looked like a long hall that was spacious. There was already an over hundred guest in attendance by far the eye could see.

The walls were painted a mint green with expensive paintings and furniture that décor the room. On the righthand side was a set of large panel glass doors that lead out to the gardens where it looked like a bonfire was being set up.

Music was playing by a small band that sat in the corner that allowed the guest to dance too. Servants walked about with a tray of drinks and had a table of snacks out that would tide the guest over till dinner. Catherine had a feeling they would miss that meal. This was more of an expensive taste then what she was using too when she celebrated the 5th of November.

Catherine knew that there was no turning back, so she might as well find herself a drink to calm her nerves. She plucked a glass of red wine off of a tray of a passing servant, which caused James to give her a look.

"What? I am about to speak to my Pa after not seeing him for seven years."

"I doubt he will even show. He might not even expect you to be here." James reassured her.

Catherine had to take a deep breath before letting out. "Your probably right, but we can still enjoy the evening."

"But you still need a clear head."

"Just one, I promise. Besides, this bitter as shit." Catherine made a face when she sipped it. "Templars do like their red wines."

"I am going to look around, why don't you mingle. Be the bell of the ball and step it out." James grinned as a joke while he walked away to try to separate from her. She stood alone in the room with its splendor as she looked around to see if there was a group she could attach herself too. She happened to notice people were starting to stare at her, but mainly young men, attractive young men.

A young woman around her age approached her. She was wearing a bright pink gown with a mask that was covered in flowers. Her hair was golden curls styled in the similar fashion to hers.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we have met." She took off her mask. "I am Margaret Shippen, but you may call me Peggy." She reached out to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Catherine Cormac." She reached out to shake her hand. "My friend had business to attend too, so here am I alone."

Peggy smiled, "Why don't you come with sit with us, play cards with us."

"Your Edward Shippen's daughter?" Catherine followed her to the corner of the room.

Peggy nodded. "Yes, I am his youngest. If I am guessing your name, Shay Cormac is your father, right?"

Catherine felt uneasy. "Yes, I had no idea he was going to be attending. Is he here?"

"Not yet. I had a peek at the guest list and saw that he and Master Kenway were going to be in attendance." Peggy spoke with delight of the prospect of the grandmaster making an appearance in their home.

The young heiress lead the young Cormac to the table where two others sat. Peggy gave a short introduction while her friends. A gentleman cut a deck and dealt the cards to play. Catherine didn't pay much mind to the game, but she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of the two Templars she would face.

The night carried on without any dismay. James seemed to pop in to see her by changing her drinks. Catherine introduces him as Jacob Marks. He showed his face to make introductions. He would whisper code words that he may of know where the office was. Things were going well.

Peggy smiled at James, "Would you care for a dance?" She asked as she held out her hand. "Lyle can keep your lovely friend company."

"It's alright Jacob, one dance wouldn't hurt with our gracious hostess." Catherine encouraged, there still wasn't a good time to slip to the upstairs especially since there was no sign of her father or master Kenway.

The young man that went by the name of Lyle Smith and from the glance on his left hand. She could see the striking red cross ring. Wasn't there anyone in here that wasn't a templar? He kissed her hand before guiding her to the dance floor. Surprising herself, she took well to the dance floor. Catherine played the part of the charming young woman.

Shay let out a whistle as he looked upon the walls of the Shippen mansion. It wasn't as impressive as some of the palaces he had seen in Europe, but it was still a beautiful home.

Shay whistled at the sight of the manor, "The Shippens knows how to blow money."

"They have money, of course, they would." Haytham gave his name to the servant at the podium before they were allowed entry. Haytham and Shay opted to wear a mask, they weren't here for pleasure, but for business.

"Ah yes, Lord Shippen is expecting you. You may head right in."

The two Templars walked into the double doors of the lavish home. The house was filled with laughter and music. A cheerful tone was the atmosphere.

The two men were dressed in finer clothes. Shay was dressed in a fine dark brown coat with a blue accent down the side. It was rather regal for his taste, but it fit the situation. Haytham was dressed in clothes similar to his normal attire. He had given his hat to the servant that was collecting articles of clothing for the cold weather.

"I want to have a look around to see if Catherine is here."

"I will let Edward know of the situation. You should see if Catherine is here."' Haytham spoke. He patted Shay's shoulder before they parted ways.

Shay looked onward into the party before taking a deep breath. He had rehearsed of what he would say to his estranged child.

In the middle of the room where dancing took place. Amongst the ruffles of heavy silk dresses and the women that wore them was a young redhead. In a charming way, she stood out among the rest of the other women. She giggled at a joke her dance partner told her ear after she took a misstep. Her grin lit up the whole room like no other woman beside her mother. Even with the mask, he could tell that it was Catherine. She had grown from the little girl to a young woman.

When the song ended, she crusty to her dance partner. She stood frozen like time itself to glance about the room. The younger Cormac was looking for someone, but Shay couldn't be sure of who. Catherine backed away before anyone else could swoop her into a dance. The teenager made her way to a table littered in sweets. He had to hide the chuckle when she slipped a piece of chocolate between her painted lips.

Shay slipped through the crowd hoping to approach her before he was spotted by his daughter. Her back was towards him as she ate the chocolate like she was hiding it. It was humorous to watch. Until she looked back up from the table and looked in his direction.

They stared back at each other for what felt like an eternity. The intense moment broke when another young man approached her for a request to dance. She politely turn him down, making a mention she had to meet someone.

Shay expected her to turn away, but she headed towards him. Each step seemed hesitant until she stopped only a meter from him. A blind man could see the uneasy tension between the two until Shay spoke.

"Catherine…"

Catherine bit her lip before talking to the man she hadn't seen in seven years.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me, Papa." The sweet chocolate in her mouth turn bitter. Dread over came Catherine Cormac. "Should we talk in private?" she asked.

Shay nodded agreeing as he swiftly walked up to her taking her by the arm. He gently led her to a room on the side at what looked like the parlor.

"I've been looking for you."

Catherine snorted, "it would probably have been easier to find me if you would have been home." She cleared her throat. Emotions were pouring in. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you in privacy." He held his hands up to her showing her he was here in peace.

"About the Templars and assassins? I know all about that, I rather not get into that right now. I need to get back to my friends."

The feeling of seeing her father after seven years made her feel awkward. She wasn't sure if she should give a form of affection like a hug to her father. They had a balanced relationship before the death of her mother.

"I am enjoying myself," Catherine replied. "Is Haytham here too? Did ya come 'ere to check up on me." She accused. The prospect of running into Haytham didn't please her.

Catherine did not have the courage to look her father in the eye after so many years. Deep down inside she was afraid what he might do. She stared at the marble floor until her view changed to a pair of boots under her. He already suspected what she was up too from his tone of voice. The younger Cormac took a moment before she gazed upon her father's face.

He had aged since the last she had seen him. The crows feet at the edge of his eyes were much heavier. His once raven hair now grayed like a dark storm cloud, pulled back into a ponytail. Shay still kept his face shaved. His eyes were warm honey, a trait that Catherine shared with him. Under his eyelids were dark bags like he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

He let go of her chin and removed the mask from her eyes to gaze upon her feature. His frowning lips turned to a smile.

"Sprout," He called her by a childhood nickname. "You look like your mum." He wrapped his arms around the middle of her back and pulled her into a tender hug. His face buried into her curls. Catherine didn't fight the hug but returned it.

Catherine smelt the filmier scent of musk and sea.

He spoke in a harsh whisper, "I've missed you my darlin' girl." Tears drip into her curls.

"I've missed you too Papa."

Shay studied his daughter facial features as he pulled away. His favorite part had to be was her freckles that were covered by a pound of makeup. "who in Davy Jones painted your face?"

"My maid, she instated that young women wore it like this."

"Your maid? Well, aren't you living like a princess." Shay joked.

Catherine cackled, "not like I had a choice. My sponsor wanted me to have a well-rounded education, and get to know higher society."

Shay glanced around "is he here? I like to meet him to thank him for taking care of you."

The prospect of Shay and Dorian meeting scared Catherine a little. Especially since Shay would more than likely kill him for the precursor box. She would never let the Templars have access to the box or manuscript.

"No, he sent me here with one of his friends to keep me company for a few weeks until he and I are ready to depart for Europe."

Shay jerked his head towards her. "Your leaving? You're leaving the Colonies."

"Aye, I am. I am surprised you don't know about this because of Azura."

"Pardon me?"

Catherine was fighting to keep things civil but emotions were slipping for her.

"I know about the spy Haytham put in my own home."

Shay sighed "It was for your protection."

"I don't want to talk about this, Papa."

Shay licked his lips before his facial expression hinder as he saddens about the news. "You could stay with me. I can give you an education about sailing." He hid the sadness well.

Catherine chuckled "Like grandfather Cormac did for you? Made you swap the decks."

"I'll make you royal regent of mop and bucket." He slapped her back.

Catherine snorted. "Papa…"

"I am glad someone laughed at that joke. Your Uncle Liam threatened to throw me overboard with that."

"I can see why. I remember him being rather serious. Him and ma always gotten into fights, but I couldn't remember the context of them."

"He loved your mum though." he swallowed hard like he was in long thought. "He may have done somethings that were meant to hurt me and your mother, but he still loved you both."

That caught Catherine's attention. "Like what?" She had never heard anything negative about her uncle.

"Ask Achilles, he will tell you the whole story."

"He did, he told me about his mistakes."

"Obviously not all of them." Shay sighed before changing the subject. "I am serious though, you should come with me. I'll teach you about sailing and I can teach ya how to chart courses. Don't say you want too because we both know I saw you on the Aquila."

"I don't want anything to do with the Templars or the assassins." Catherine crossed her arms over chest. "Not after what happen to mom…" The pain of reliving echo in her chest, her heart felt heavy from speaking of Rose. Her eyes watered, but she didn't let them fall. "I don't want to be around this." Her words were a lie, but her emotions were true.

Shay didn't speak a word before reaching his arm over her should pull her close to his chest. "I know sprout...I know sprout. I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone." He pulled her into a hug. "Your mother and I love you more than life itself."

"I sometimes don't know that. You both lied."

"We did it to protect you. You deserved to be blind from our past. I never came home to make sure you had a normal life without fighting." he reached into his pocket to pull out her birthday gift. She felt embarrassed looking back at having Aries deliver it to him. "I know you're angry with me, and you have every right too. I don't know what Achilles or Faulkner told you about me, but damn it I love you. So I ask that you accept this back…"

Catherine pulled away from her father a little bit only to nod. She knew her mother would have been rolling in her grave if she said no. She went behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. He took the gold chain before placing the leather cord around her neck. The silver pendant hung right above her chest. She took a moment to wipe a tear from her eye.

The thoughts of Templars and Assassins eroded away from her thoughts. Everything that happened in the last 9 months vanished. In a moment that feeling vanished when a knock was heard outside the door. Peggy, the young hostess of the party, poked her head in.

"There you are Catherine, we wonder where you vanished too." She stopped, "Am I interrupting something?" She could see the moment that the father and daughter were sharing.

"No, no, my father and I were just talking."

"Oh," She smiled, "Well, come back to the party. There are some people I want to introduce you too, Catherine."

The younger Cormac glanced at Shay before he nodded to her. "Go on, I need to talk to Haytham."

Catherine gave him a look. "Don't worry, nothing happening, I just want to confirm with him that you're okay." Catherine felt uneasy about Haytham, but she needed to make sure they did not fail at her mission.

Later through the night after an hour after Shay and Catherine's reunion.

Catherine could feel Shay's stare burning in the back of her head. He was watching her make sure she didn't flee from the party after there long conversation. She had to admit she was a wonderful actress as she gave a fake laughed at a joke that a young man told her. It was odd that so many eager men approached her. Never had she experience such a treatment from the opposite sex.

It was almost painful to be asked to be dance, but she would decline. Never was she in such center of attention. Footsteps approach behind her, knowing very well it was her father from the deadly steps. Catherine turned around to greet him. He had two glasses of a red drink.

"I managed to find something non-alcoholic."

"Papa, I've been drunk before I can handle it." Catherine took the red liquid. She took a step of the drank to realize she was drinking grape juice. "I can out drink any man."

Shay chuckled, "I have no doubt sprout, but it's odd to give my daughter wine." he spoke like it was a foreign concept. "Last time I saw you, you were 7 years old."

"Time flies,"

Catherine spoke blandly remembering that day well. She was forced to stand on the docks to watch his ship sail away so there wasn't a chance for her to sneak on board again. She could remember William Johnson stood behind her rubbing her shoulder. Assuring her that Shay would be back.

Catherine turned around to smile at him before she stepped back. "You know, I haven't had a pleasure to dance with a gentleman that I like." She hinted for a dance.

Shay could only chuckle as he held out his arm to his daughter. "Your mother couldn't dance either, but she loved too."

"I know." Catherine smiled, "I saw you two once before I went back to bed. "

"You always knew how to lurk"

Catherine hung onto her father's arm knowing that it would soon have to end. She felt sick for lying to her father, who whole heartily believed her story.

She knew she needed to find a way to slip away, but for a reason unknown she didn't want too. The younger Cormac enjoyed her father's company. She misses him. Feeling the relief that he didn't suspect her in stealing from the Templar she just needed a moment away.

As luck would happen. James in his disgusted stood off of the entrance of the ballroom. He gave her a gesture that it was time. She needed an excuse to leave his side when luck was on her side.

"Shay Patrick Cormac?"

Shay pulled away to notice a older gentleman with a rescinding hair line that wore round spectacles. "Master Franklin," He spoke with a grinned.

"It is you. It's been years." he outstretched his hand to shake his hand. "Almost 15 years? hasn't it?"

"Aye, it has been."

Catherine blink, she had her head of the famous Benjamin Franklin. He was a resident of Boston, not far from where she grew up.

Shay smiled as he shook it before glancing at Catherine. "And who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Catherine."

Benjamin grinned before greeting her."So this is your little daughter you told me about."

"Aye, but not so little anymore." Shay patted her on the back.

".It's a pleasure to meet you miss Cormac." he smiled. "Your father and I worked on a project some years back such a thrilling story too. I almost got struck by lightning."

Catherine mouth hanged open a little, "What did you both do?"

"I was experimenting with lighting to help your father with an artifact from Egypt."

Catherine wanted to hear more about this story, "I'll have to ask my papa about that later." She gave a small grinned.

Master Franklin glanced past Shay. "Is your wife here tonight? I still haven't met your lovely wife."

Catherine's body tensed when he asked the question. she could see her father looked uneasy as. "She passed last March," Shay replied.

Benjamin Franklin blinked before apologizing, "I had no idea, I am sorry."

"Thank you…" Catherine cleared her throat. "It was because of the Boston Massacre. She was caught in the middle of the masses."

Catherine knew she had just made an awkward tension, but the words just rolled out of her lips. She stepped back clearing her throat looking for an excuse out.

Faith seemed to be on her side when she noticed James waiting for her. "Excuse me, I think I need to be alone for a moment. Don't mind me, I will let you two catch up." She smiled before patting Shay's shoulder. She could feel her father's line of sight follow her out of the room. James pulled her to the side.

"I can't find the safe." James licked his lips nervously, "I've ducked in and out of his study all night before I've been caught."

Catherine knew it was a risk to leave, especially with her father being here. She hated to do this to him, but the Templars left her no choice. She nodded making sure her father was still distracted by conversations of the past.

The younger Cormac looked out into the ballroom to see her father still talking to Franklin. She could even spot Haytham without his stupid hat talking to Lord Shippen.

"It's now or never. "She repeated it out loud this time.


End file.
